I'd be the best friend you'd fall in love with
by high off of strawberry pocky12
Summary: Roxas loved Axel, more than anybody could. He sat back and watched his best friend date tons of people, and every time he'd end up hurt. When Axel finally notices Roxas' feelings, will it be to late? AkuRoku, Soriku, Zemyx, Cleon, hint of clack. R
1. prolog

_Hey this is HOOSP. I'm a new writer for Kingdom Hearts. I write mostly yaoi fics so get over it; and I'm a gravitation writer so I hope I don't mess Kingdom Hearts up TOO bad. This whole story is dedicated to AkuRoku day 8/13 which is coming up faster then a blink of an eye. Seriously. Anyway the events in this story are extremely personal they have happened to somebody I know. I will not tell you who to bad. But anyway; It's been a proven fact that I do in fact update faster with more reviews. So if you like the story review it. **DO NOT!! **and I repeat **do not** give me "I cant wait for the next chapter" reviews unless you've said something a long the lines of 'good job.' 'you did really well' ex cetera. Yeah you get the drill. Anyway R&R _

_Oh and I do not own Kingdom hearts. I do own a copy of kingdom hearts, but I don't own the actual game. If I did there would be no Kairi for I hate that bitch and its all her fault sora is straight! _

* * *

It's hard you know; being the best friend. Every other month I swear I get introduced to a new girl friend; then I have to watch him get hurt again. Why couldn't he pick me, why didn't he notice me? I've always loved him –ok ever sense I realized that I loved him. But it's never me, it's always somebody else; somebody who would hurt him. I wouldn't hurt him; I would go out of my way just to make him happy. But it's never me; I'll always be the best friend in his eyes.

I'm not sure when I realized that I loved my best friend; at first I thought I was jealous of him being able to get a girlfriend when I couldn't. I'd gladly keep thinking that but one night I was sitting on my bed listening to my twin go off about something down stares in the kitchen. That's when it hit me; I wasn't jealous of my friend, I was jealous of his girlfriends. I was totally and completely in love with Axel Steel and there wasn't a thing I could do about it.

The first thing most people do when they figure out there in love with somebody is confess right? Well in my case that's idea is total and complete bull shit. Axel was straight, always has been always will be. So I sat back keeping my unrequited love to myself girlfriend after girlfriend.

But what happened next took me by surprise and well really pissed me off. After the billionth horrible girlfriend –I swear it was that many – Axel shows up with a guy. Let me tell you the shock was horrible and it hurt like somebody stabbing me in the heart with a dull hot spoon. I'm not the one who answered the door; but I am the one who is currently standing in the door way with wide almost teary eyes.

"Hello Roxas; Axel to Roxas I'm standing here trying to tell you something." I shook my head trying to get over the initial shock. "W…who is this?" I asked slightly shaky. Axel grinned squeezing the tall brunets hand; "this is my boyfriend…" I didn't even bother to listen to the guys name, I didn't want to know. (N/A: basically I'm too lazy to name the guy!) "B…Boyfriend? Axel I thought you were straight?" Alex chuckled slightly rubbing the back of his neck; "I thought I was too. But when I met him everything was tipped upside down and I realized something. Girls suck; there to whiny and clingy they want all of your attention twenty for seven and quite frankly they smell bad too."

At that moment I wanted to cry; I wanted to cry big fat tears. My dreams were finally coming true; Axel was gay. But my heart wrenched; Axel was gay and he was taken. Nothing changed except his sexual orientation; Axel was gay, had a boyfriend, and I was still the best friend he came to when he needed to cry. This sucks; this sucks majorly! I don't even know WHAT it sucks; but it does.

I put on my best giant "I'm so happy for you" smile; and I closed my eyes so he couldn't see that it didn't reach my eyes. "That's wonderful Axel; you have my total and complete support. Whatever team you decide to play for I'll be cheering you on." I chuckled slightly; I knew that everybody could tell that it was one of those nervous 'I don't know what to say' types of laughs. But Axel didn't pay any attention to it; he smiled that gorgeous smile of his showing of his pearly white teeth. "Thanks Rox it means a lot to me that you're still my friend." I opened my eyes and smiled slightly; "no problem. Now I'm pretty sure you have something a lot more interesting to do with you're…" I gulped. "Boyfriend then stand in our door way." Axel smiled again looking over at his boyfriend; "I guess your right Rox." He looked back at me his piercing green eyes boring holes into my heart. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow for the first day of school 

Rox." I nodded agreeing with him. He waved as did his boyfriend then they walked off leaving me to die on my front porch.

* * *

**R&R**


	2. First Day is always hell

Second chapter ON AkuRoku day. -cheers!- Anyway I'm not a very happy writer. Out of all the people who read my first chapter only three of you reviewed!? How pathetic; but THANK YOU much to the THREE that did review! Now I'm not going to be so nice this time; you are lucky its AkuRoku day. I want **seven** reviews on this chapter. Its not hard. There was forty to fifty something people who read my story so if you all review imagine how many I'd get!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom hearts; if I did there would be no Kairi or Namine.

**R&R**

* * *

'Beep, Beep, Beep.' Oh god somebody turn that bloody thing off; I wanted to yell. But of course nobody would listen and I don't think I could get my voice high enough to actually catch somebody's attention. Today was the first day of school and I felt like shit.

It probably has to do with the fact I had been up all night crying. My best friend and secret crush was gay; shouldn't I be happy? No because he was taken he was taken by some prick I didn't even bother to remember his name!

I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock button making the incredibly annoying beeping shut off. I didn't want to get up, I didn't want to get dressed, I didn't want to go to school, I didn't want to face my long time crush and his _boyfriend_. Oh god it hurts for me to even think of that word.

I closed my eyes deciding that sleeping would be a lot more fun than going to school. At least in my dreams I still had a chance with Axel. But alas nothing ever went my way. For as soon as I started to drift off to sleep a loud voice broke through the air of my room fallowed by a heavy body landing on top of mine. "Ugh Sora get you're heavy ass off of me!" I said with a froggy sleepy voice. Sora giggled shaking my shoulders vigorously; "no can do Roxy-poo." I groaned at the nick name; "school starts in an hour and twenty minutes now if you don't want us to be late I'd advise you to get your butt up."

I let out an annoyed sigh; "Sora I'm not going to school today." Even though I had my eyes closed I could see the small frown on my brother's face. "What do you mean you're not going to school today? Today is the first day Roxy, and there is no way in hell I'm letting you miss it. If _I_ have to go so do _you_; plus if you don't show up Axel will be sad!" I groaned at my best friend's name; "ugh Sora don't even SAY his name." I knew at that time I had baffled my twin; "why not? You and Axel are like two pees in a pod, the three amigos with only two people, Abbott and Castillo, the…" I slapped a hand over my brother's mouth. "I get it Sora, I get it. I'll get up now get off me so I can get ready."

Sora nodded before rolling off of me; "good. Now I'll be back in ten minutes and if you're not up and dressed I'll personally dress you in the first things my hands touch; whether or not you'll end up wearing a normal outfit or a bunch of underwear." I groaned throwing my pillow at him; "I get it I'll be dressed." I waited until I heard the light click of my door before I stumbled out of my bed.

I really did not want to go to school today; I'd have to put up with seeing Axel hugging another guy, holding hands with another guy, KISSING another guy. I'm not sure if I could handle it; but I'd go anyway. For Sora pissed is NOT a fun thing to deal with. The last time I had pissed him off he took all my whites and put them in the wash with one of his bright red jackets; I was wearing pink for a week! Pink! Pink and I do NOT mix.

I pulled on the closest outfit that seemed comfortable; and much to my dismay –or not. It was a pair of black pants, a black shirt, and a black hoodie. If this outfit wasn't appropriate for what I was feeling then nothing was. I walked into the bathroom that was connected to my room. I sighed running a hand through my messy blond hair; I didn't really need to do it sense I looked good with the whole 'just got out of bed' look. So I left it the way it was.

Sora started to whine at me from where ever he was to hurry up. So I quickly brushed my teeth, pulled on my shoes, grabbed my cell phone, grabbed my back pack and ran out of my room. "Shut up Sora I'm up, I'm awake, and I'm ready stop being so mellow dramatic." Sora grinned at me with that oh so happy smile that usually made me well... happy; but today it just irritated me slightly. I took in a deep breath then sighed; "let's get to school before Riku thinks you've died." At the mention of Sora's long time crush he grabbed my hand and rushed out the door.

* * *

When we got to school I headed straight to my locker where I was greeted with a much disgusting sight. "Oh god please don't tell me you're locker is next to mine." The green eyed red head I used to like to call my best friend grinned at me letting go of the hold he had on his boyfriend's waist. "I guess so Roxy; isn't that great?" I started to open my locker trying to push back the headache that was starting to pound in my skull. "First of all Sora is the only one who can call me Roxy, and second of all no it's not great." Alex pouted leaning against his locker which was right next to mine. His boyfriend quickly said good bye and kissed him on the cheek; which made my stomach lurch with disgust. "What's with the tude Roxas?" He asked in his oh so cocky Axel voice. "I'm always like this Axel."

His left eye twitched slightly; "no you're not Roxas now what's bothering you?" I closed my locker loudly and turned to look at him. "Nothing is wrong Axel; nothing is ever wrong. Even if something WAS wrong you're to god damn oblivious to notice!" Axel's deep frown got deeper after my little spill; "Roxas is something bothering you? You know you can tell me right?" I shook my head; "no I don't think I can." I turned away from Axel's piercing gaze and walked away.

* * *

I was extremely glad that art was my first class of the day; for I was irritated and art always seemed to calm me down. When I walked in I scanned the class full of kids for any familiar faces; my eyes stopped at the blond girl near the back. Namine; she always made me feel calm. It was just the way she was.

I made my way back and sat next to her; she looked up from her sketch book and smiled. "Hey Roxas." She greeted me quietly; I let out a quite upset hey. Which caused her to frown; "what's wrong Roxas?" She asked closing her sketch book. I sighed running a hand through my very messy hair; "can you keep a secret Namine?" She nodded causing some blond hair to fall into her face. "Well you see I developed a crush a few years ago…" I paused for dramatic affect which caused her to nod again. "Who do you like Roxas?" She pressed wanting to know who it was. Besides her quite exterior she was a normal girl who loved gossip. I sighed again before continuing; "Axel…" I let out quietly.

She squealed, not loudly but it still caught the attention of the people sitting in front of us. I sighed; "keep it down Namine." She nodded; "so are you going to tell him?" I shook my head no causing her to frown; "how come?" I sighed; "at first I didn't tell him because I swore he was straight but now he's switched teams." This caused the blond confusion; "ok? So what's stopping you; he's playing on your team so swing after him!"

"It's not quite that easy; sure he's gay but he's playing exclusively for his _boyfriend's_ team." I said the word boyfriend with as much venom I could. Namine frowned; "oh Roxas I'm so sorry." I shrugged and waved my hand slightly; "whatever I'm used to it."

"But it must hurt so much more now that you know that you have a slight chance but yet you don't." How did this girl know me so well? I didn't know and I didn't care. I shrugged slightly pulling out my own sketch book which signaled I wanted to be left alone. But I couldn't help but be slightly scared by the small mischievous smirk on Namine's face. What was she up to now? I was too scared to ask so I started to draw.

* * *

After my little talk with Namine the day went by extremely slow; that was until lunch time after third period. I walked out to the little court yard my friends usually sat when the weather was good; and the first thing I get are a bunch of sorry stares. Axel wasn't there yet and I was glad for that but the looks I was receiving from everybody else –including my own twin—was nerve racking.

I slowly put my tray of unknown food down on the plastic red table top and sat down beside Sora. "Ok this is creeping me out you guys; what is with the looks I can't take it anymore." Sora turned to look at me a deep sympathetic look across his face; "we know Roxas, we all know and we feel bad for not realizing it earlier." Now not only was I creped out but now completely confused. I scanned the faces of my friends sitting around the table; my eyes stopped on Namine. "You didn't!" I yelled more of an exclamation then a question; she nodded slightly her mischievous smirk still on her lips. "You promised you wouldn't Namine!"

"This is all part of my plan Roxas; everybody has agreed to help me!"Now I was scared; Namine's plans usually where scary and this one had to do with me.

Sora couldn't hold it in any longer, he wrapped his arms around me in a giant bear hug and sobbed quietly; "how could I not notice, how could _I_ your twin, your blood, the other half of your soul not notice that you are deeply, madly in love with Axel I'm so oblivious." 'And mellow dramatic' I added in my head. This was totally like Sora he was now going to try and feel my pain so he could understand it.

But nobody knew how it felt when Axel walked out of the school into the court yard, fingers promptly laced with his boyfriends, a small smile tugging the corners of his lips. Nobody knew how envious, how jealous, how HURT I felt seeing him and whatever his name walking towards us. I wanted to run, cry, _anything_, but that would just confirm Axel's accusations earlier that day. So I did nothing as he and his boyfriend –god I hate thinking that word—sat down right next to me. He turned towards me his bright red hair swooshing slightly as he smiled that smile that would never truly belong to me. "Hey Rox; feeling any better?"

Of course I'm not feeling any better! I wanted to scream in his face. Sora sensed my distress and gave a little squeeze to my hand; maybe having the rest of my friends know about my crush would make things easier. I would no longer have to keep my emotions bottled up; I could go to any of them and just rant for hours and they'd listen. The thought made me smile a bit; everything would be a lot easier with my friends helping me. I looked over at Axel and forced a smile on my lips; "yeah Ax, I'm a lot better. Sorry for blowing up at you this morning." Axel shrugged it off waving his hands in the air as if it didn't matter. This was typical Axel cocky as hell and acting as if it didn't hurt him. "It's ok Rox everybody's got there bad days."

I nodded before picking up my fork; I wasn't hungry. I was too depressed to be hungry, but I figured I may as well eat to keep up appearance. Sora sighed next to me obviously channeling into my angsty mood. I guess it wasn't all the time twins could tell what the other was feeling; only when they knew that something was truly wrong. And at the moment Sora was probably just as depressed as I was.

I ate as much as I could handle of the schools mystery lunch before standing up and walking over to the garbage. I threw my foam tray away fallowed by the rest of my friends; except Axel. Axel was too busy trying to figure out what was with the melancholy mood at the lunch table, and why everybody was fallowing me around like lost puppies.

I walked back over to the table and picked up my back pack –as did everyone else. Axel placed a hand on my shoulder keeping me from standing up again. He gave me a look and a smile; "I'll see you later right Rox?" I nodded slightly not really up to answering him vocally. He let go of my shoulder and I stood up a long with the rest of our group and walked out.

"Man that was the thickest tension I've ever been in!" Sora whined while stretching, once we were far enough away from the food court. I sighed; "sorry you all had to go through that. If I had kept my mouth shut all of you would have gone about your lunch the same as usual." Everybody—which was, Kairi, Namine, Sora, Riku, Hayner, Pence, and Olette –gave me a small understanding smile. "We'd rather go through all the tension then watch you suffer and not know that you're suffering." Olette said placing a hand on my shoulder. I sighed; "thanks guys, you're making this whole ordeal a lot easier."

Sora grinned folding his arms behind his head; "no problem Roxy; you're our friend, and my brother we'd do anything for you." I snorted and continued to walk towards his next class.

* * *

When I got finally arrived home after trudging myself home I was tired. I was more tired than I have ever been. It feels as if I'd just got through with running seventeen miles, playing twelve games of football, doing seven pages of math homework, and yelling at Sora all day. But in reality all I did was wake up, go to school, put up with seeing Axel and what's his face all day, and came home. That had to be it; Axel was going to be the death of me.

I let out a loud yawn before sitting on the couch and letting my head fall to the cushion. I had left Sora a few miles back because his excessive chatting with Riku then all of a sudden saying sorry to me was giving me a headache. So a few minutes after my head hit the pillow our door opened and two pairs of footsteps headed my way. "You look beat." Came the loud comment from my brother. "No shit." I said quietly closing my eyes. Sora sighed; "it must be difficult having to go through the day pretending like nothing's wrong when you're crush doesn't even know you like them." I chuckled lowly; "you shouldn't be the one to speak Sora, you do it too." He quickly hussed me before somebody else spoke. "Sora you like somebody?" Came the voice of none other than Riku. I chuckled lightly which caused Sora to throw the nearest thing at me which happened to be a baseball.

I hissed when the hard white ball hit my shoulder painfully; "god damn it Sora you know you've got a killer throw!" He chuckled trying to seem innocent by I could hear the hint of malice behind the innocent. He was secretly screaming 'you deserved it you sonofabitch you almost gave my secret away.'

"Sorry Roxy!" He sang sweetly while most likely batting his eye lashes; "I won't do it again." I sat up and glared at him while whispering 'bull shit' under my breath.

Sora and Riku both walked over and sat down next to me forcing me to sit up all the way. "So we were thinking of ways to get Axel to notice you." I growled; "don't you guys dare. Leave it alone I don't want him to know. Because if he knows and doesn't feel the same way as I do then I'll be hurt. I'm sick of hurting you guys so just leave it at that. No word of my secret crush to Axel got it." Riku didn't move but Sora glared; "you can't keep this a secret forever! What if in ten years you find out Axel had the same feelings for you as you do him and you feel like a retard for not telling him!" I sighed running a hand through my hair; "then I'll feel like a retard. I'd rather sit back and watch with my heart aching and still be friends with him, then totally ruin our friendship over a silly little crush. Friendship means getting to stay by the one you love." I added in randomly because I loved that quote.

This time Riku rolled his eyes; "but taking a chance could mean receiving love back. I see it as either you take a chance and tell Axel how you feel for you never know how he feels until you ask. Or you get over the guy and move on because even you deserve to love somebody and you shouldn't sit back and love a guy you don't have a chance with."

I winced slightly at the truth in Riku's words; that's why I liked Riku. He was blunt and to the point; he wasn't the type of person to beat around the bush. "Riku don't say such mean things!" Sora whined obviously catching my wince. I sighed; "no Sora it's all true. I ether have to confess or get over him. Sense he's obviously happy with whatever his face I guess my only option is to well get over him."

Sora frowned obviously not happy with my choice; "I don't think that's true Roxy. I still think you've got a chance you're just to god damn chicken to take it." My eyes widened slightly; it was rare Sora never swore and got angry so when he was you usually listened to what he was saying. "I'm not chicken Sora; I just don't want to ruin both of our lives." Sora snorted and stood up; "whatever Roxas you are too so chicken; ruining both your lives. Bull shit; you don't know if it will ruin his life. Maybe it will make him happy; maybe he has a crush on you too!" My heart sunk like a ship being pelted with cannon balls; Axel liking me too was only a distant dream.

"Why would he like me?" I said quietly. "I'm short, I have unruly hair, I have a bad attitude problem, and there are so many better guys out there." Sora calmed down quite a bit after myself loathing words. "Don't say such nonsense Roxas; you know that you're a great guy. And if you don't everybody else knows that you're a great guy. So stop putting you're self down." I sighed slightly standing up; "yeah whatever Sora." I said quietly walking up the stairs and into my room.

* * *

**SEVEN REVIEWS!**

**R&R**


	3. Axel's POV

**I present to you I'd be the best friend you'd fall in love with: chapter number THREE!**

**-sighs- this took me awhile. Though it was easier then one and dose though! Anyway. I didn't get my seven reviews -crys- OH well I like this story to much to discontinue it! So do not fret my lovely readers!  
**

**Anyway I do NOT own Kingdom hearts if I did it would be considered a BL video game! R&R  
**

* * *

_**AXEL'S POV!**_

* * *

I've always liked guys; my friends only think I've just begun to like them. Ok so I haven't ALWAYS liked guys; I probably liked girls completely when I was like extremely young. But ever sense seventh grade I've had an attraction to guys I just chose not to act upon it. Girls where to easy to get and I've always been afraid on how my friends would react if I came out to them. So I always dated girls.

There was only one person who knew I was gay before the rest of my friends; and that was my best bud Demyx. Not even my bestest best friend Roxas knew I was gay; but that's because Roxas doesn't seem like the guy to accept the gay culture.

Anyway; I keep getting off track. So every time I got a new girlfriend Demyx –who was openly gay—would roll his eyes at me and call me a coward. But I couldn't help it; I had to great of life at the moment. I have never really always been extremely popular due to my parents dying when I was young leaving me to live with my older brother Reno. But in seventh grade something happened and I all of a sudden became one of the most popular guys; alongside Roxas, his twin Sora, Riku, and other random various friends of mine. So why in hell would I want to ruin that? Sure I may sound like a coward or a superficial prick but that doesn't matter.

But then Demyx –god bless his soul (no he's not dead) introduced me to a guy named Steffen. He was a gorgeous guy; he still is a gorgeous guy. His soft brown hair fell down to his shoulders he had the softest dark brown eyes and the sweetest smile I'd ever seen. He was perfect; and when I first kissed him –after many blind dates thanks to Demyx—I was addicted. It was at that moment that I realized that girls sucked majorly. There clingy overbearing ways had nothing on my cute little brunette.

But before I knew it I was in a situation I had been trying to avoid the whole time. Sure I could have dated Steffen and kept my sexuality under wraps. But Steffen, cute little Steffen refused to date me unless I came out to my closest friends.

So I choked down my pride and came out to my friends, one by one starting with Sora and ending with Roxas –only because I still think Roxas has problems with the gay culture. And they all took it fabulously even Roxas –or at least I thought they took it fabulously.

I came out to everybody near the end of the summer the week before our ninth grade year. Sure I was older then everybody else but hey I'm an idiot and got held back. So I should really be going into tenth but I'm not so yeah back to my coming out story. Everybody took it differently; Sora was thrilled, Riku shrugged, Zexion questioned why he cared and why I told him, Siax gave me a strange look and shrugged it off, Demyx already new, and Roxas… At first Roxas seemed like he was in shock –I swear I was scared that whole time. Roxas was too important to me and I didn't want to lose him over my god damn sexuality. So I couldn't help but sigh in relief when Roxas smiled and gave me his support.

Everything seemed wonderful at that point; everything was wonderful. Of course it was until that coming Monday/the first day of school, when Roxas showed up and found out our lockers where right next to each other. Of course they were, I had spent a good part of my summer trying to convince the lady to put our lockers right next to each other. So of course it wrenched my heart a little when Roxas had said it wasn't a great thing. But the thing that upset me the most was the way Roxas was treating 

me. He was treating me totally and completely different then way he usually treated me. He usually was buddy, buddy with me and every once in a while I'd catch him giving me a sad or soft smile. So it came as a surprise to me when he started yelling at me. Of course by that time my boyfriend had sensed my distress and left me to talk things out with Roxas; though I wish he hadn't. But when I watched Roxas walk down that hallway leaving me baffled and confused I couldn't help but feel the small tug on my heart. Of course me being me I shrugged it off and continued on with my day.

That was until lunch. Lunch had been extremely strange; I walked out into the court yard my hand laced with my beloved Steffens and a small smile on my face. Sure I didn't feel like smiling I was still slightly bothered by that morning. No wait no I wasn't; aw screw it yes I was still slightly bothered by that morning. But the scene before me confused me to no end. Everybody at the table had sad sullen looks on their faces except for two; Roxas who was being hugged by a sobbing Sora, and that Namine girl who had a small mischievous smirk on her face. I decided to shrug it off figuring it was something small and had to do with the overly sensitive Sora's gold fish or something along the lines.

So I sat down next to Roxas quietly urging Steffen to sit down next to me. You see Steffen was awkward with Roxas; he swears to god that the little blond hates his guts or something ridiculous like that. I keep telling him Roxas seems like he hates everybody but Steffen won't drop the idea. He says Roxas glares at him every time he sees him. So after much mental arguing –yes I was arguing with him in my brain, no he couldn't hear me – he finally sat down shyly. I was still slightly hurt by that morning so I turned towards Roxas and flashed him the best Axel smile I could.

I asked him if he was feeling better and for a minute he looked like he was going to blow up in my face but Sora –who was holding his hand –squeezed his hand to calm him down. By that time I was sure that Roxas had truly not accepted the fact that I was gay.

Anyway after Sora calmed Roxas down the blond smiled at me and told me that he was just fine and he apologized for blowing up at me. Ok so maybe he had accepted my gayness and was just having a bad day. So I flashed him another one of my smiles and told him it was alright and that everybody had bad days. But I couldn't help but feel that something was wrong when Roxas got up to throw his tray away and everybody fallowed him like a bunch of lost puppies.

After the group of kicked puppies –I decided to call them—left I stood up with Steffen fallowing close behind me and threw my trash away. I had to meet with Demyx before class started so I bid Steffen farewell and made my way towards the music room.

When I got there I was greeted by the same mischievous blond from the lunch table. She smiled and said hello to me before running off down the hallway. I was extremely curious on why she was there; everybody knew Namine was an artest not a musician. So I walked in with my mouth open ready to ask Demyx a question when I noticed the look of guilt on his face. "Yo Dem whats up?" I called to him walking up to the piano he was seated at.

He looked up at me the kicked puppy look on his face and sighed; "nothing Ax, nothing at all." Now that was a load of bull but I really didn't feel like angering my other best friend by pressing the point so I 

shrugged it off. "So why was Namine in here?" I asked leaning against the piano. Demyx sighed; "she was telling me something."

"Is that what's got you so down?"

Demyx nodded slightly the three little strands of hair that fell down from his strange hair style swayed with the movement slightly. "I can't help but feel as if I've made a horrible mistake. I mean its great hat I've made you happy and all but still I've hurt…" He cut himself off once he realized what he was rambling on about. "What is it Demyx? Finish that sentence; who did you hurt and what do they have to do with me?" Demyx sighed loudly and shook his head; "sorry Ax I promised not to say anything and you know me I never go back on my promises." I nodded fully understanding that I wasn't going to get another word out of Demyx. Well that wasn't true I'd be easy to get the information out of him but I didn't want to get him in trouble with anybody. So I dropped the subject and suggested we start practicing our instruments despite that the rest of our band was off somewhere.

Walking home that day was a chore; something was wrong and I didn't like it, not one bit. I told Steffen to go home and leave me to walk alone because I needed to think. And my cute little understanding brunette nodded obviously feeling my distress and took off on his skate board. Now something was wrong in my little world. Roxas was PMSing like a girl, Demyx was acting like a kicked puppy, our group of friends where fallowing Roxas around like a bunch of lost dogs, and nobody was telling me anything despite the nasty looks I kept getting.

I ran into Riku and Sora about half way back home; I smiled and shouted their names. But when they turned around Sora glared at me and Riku slapped the back of his head. "Whats up guys?" I asked jogging up to them and smiling; Sora glared again and turned around crossing his arms and sticking his nose into the air like a child. Riku sighed; "nothing much Axel how are you?" I sighed running a hand through my bright red hair; "confused really. I keep getting nasty looks." I said nodding my head towards Sora for an example. Riku sighed; "yeah things are a little weird with the group right now." I nodded slightly crossing my arms; "try really weird. Sense when do you guys fallow Roxas around like lost dogs?" I asked which caused Sora to turn around and hiss at me. Yep something was defiantly wrong and I think it has something to do with Roxas. Because if it wasn't Roxas, Sora wouldn't be so uptight every time I mentioned the boy's name. Riku sighed and shook his head; "yeah some things have been happening to Roxas as of late and everybody feels bad."

Things, happening to Roxas, and I didn't k now? I his best friend in the whole wide world didn't know. "Some 'things' have been happening to Roxas and nobody has bothered to tell me?" I couldn't help but feel a little hurt, not only was everyone keeping something from me but Roxas was too; something important, something that was hurting the blond. Riku sighed shaking his head slightly; "we would tell you…"

"But it has to do with you!" Sora hissed cutting off Riku. Riku glared at Sora and Sora smiled sheepishly. Ah good old Sora, I could always count on him for information that nobody was telling me. "It…has to do with me?" I asked slightly unnerved and hurt by the statement; "what did I do?" Sora rolled his dark piercing blue eyes; "its obvious Axel you're just dense." I was dense? Was Roxas really, truly 

uncomfortable with me being gay? "Is it because I came out to him? Is it because I'm gay?" I asked really wanting to know. Sora rolled his eyes; "it's half of that statement; he's upset because your gay but not for the reason you think." Riku sighed and smiled at me; "I'm sorry but I've got to get Sora home before he tells you anymore information then he's already told you." I sighed and nodded; I guess that was all I was getting from the angry brunette.

I waved good bye to the two as they walked down the street ahead of me. Instead of walking after them I sat down on the curb of the sidewalk and frowned. So there was something wrong with Roxas, and it had to do with me being gay but not in the sense I was thinking. I sighed loudly; teenage drama sucked and my brain was starting to hurt.

Eventually I stood up and stretched; I had sat there for a good while trying to figure things out. I pulled out my cell phone to check the time; wow it was already five o'clock. I had sat there for three hours. I slowly started walking towards my own house cell phone clutched in my hand.

I passed Roxas' house; Sora and Riku were sitting on the couch watching TV. I didn't know what they were watching sense I saw them through the living room window and the TV is hidden from the view.

I sighed slightly and continued walking with my head hanging lowly –red hair fell into my eyes but I was too busy trying to figure out this madness. How would you feel if you're best friend was mad at you or disliked you for a reason you didn't know? Yeah it wasn't a fun situation.

I heard my name being called down the street; I looked up and saw Demyx jogging towards me waving his right hand frantically in air. I waved back sighing slightly. "You don't look to hot Ax." I gave him a strange look; "what are you talking about Dem? I always look hot, there isn't ever a time I DON'T look hot." Demyx rolled his eyes; "that's not what I mean you egotistical maniac. I meant it looks like something is bothering you." I sighed; "Demyx did you know Roxas hate's me because I'm gay?"

I paused waiting for my blond friend with a weird hair-do to answer me. But he didn't; he just stood there with the strangest look I've ever seen. I wasn't quite sure if I should be scared of the look or laugh my ass off—it was really that funny. I coughed slightly waving my hand in front of the blonds face. For a minute I swore Zexion was walking up behind me. After another few seconds of me calling out the blond's name, Demyx blinked. The question I asked him must have clicked in his brain because he looked kind of pissed at that moment. "What in god's name are you talking about Axel? Roxas doesn't HATE you and it's defiantly not from you being gay!" I gave him a perplexed look; "then what is it? Nothing makes sense! The only reasonable explanation for what Sora said is that Roxas hates that I'm gay and he hates me for it." Demyx sighed; "you got it all twisted up. He doesn't hate you because you're gay; he's annoyed with you because you're obliviously dense!"

There is the whole 'Axel your dense' speech again. I didn't get it. I've never really thought myself dense. I mean I understood everything in school –I just choose not to apply my knowledge to anything—I totally could read hints girls gave me, and some boys, and when somebody was telling me their problems I knew right away what was wrong before they even finished their sentence. So how in all seven hells was I dense? It made absolutely no sense to me! "I don't get it Demyx…how the hell am I 

dense." The blond sighed shaking his head. "As much as I'd LOVE to answer that question but I'm not allowed to say anything." I growled lowly; there was the teenage drama, angst, oh my god I want to make Axel's life more dramatic, again. I hated this point in life; everything was confusing. People started to hate each other, hormones started to rage within us, and drama sounded like a perfectly fun thing. Except to me; I hate drama! I hate fights! I hate all this hush, hush business. It friggin pisses me off to no end! "Dem I hate all this Drama. If somebody would just PLEASE give be a god damn friggin straight answer I'd be the happiest person alive!"

Demyx sighed once again shaking his head; "that's the problem Ax. Roxas would KILL us, decapitate us, cut off our balls and throw them in a blender!" I coughed and gave him a funny look. He sighed shaking his head quickly; "anyway the point is. Roxas doesn't want you to know. He'd be much happier if you figured it out on your own. I know you hate all this teenage drama and crap, but there isn't any way we can stop it. For at the moment Roxas is the one we all need listen to." Axel sighed; "you're supposed to be MY best friend Demyx!" He gave me an apologetic look; "I know Axel, and I am really! But Roxas is my friend too…and I just can't betray him like that." Now my brain was starting to hurt slightly and a bag of ice was sounding way good at the moment.

I sighed running a hand through my fiery red hair; "I get it Demyx. I won't ask you to tell me anything you can't. I just wish nobody had brought up the subject. I'd probably be easier for me, and for Roxas. We all know he's going to flip when he finds out Sora told me as much as he did." Demyx nodded slightly agreeing with me; "what did Sora say to you exactly?"

"He said that Roxas was upset because I'm gay but not in the way I think…or something like that."

Demyx sighed; "he didn't give TO much away. That's good for I'd have to kill the short brunette if he had." I couldn't help but chuckle lightly; sure Demyx could take Sora, but there was no way in this hell or the next he could take Riku who would come after him if he tried to beat up Sora. "Whatever Demyx; you wouldn't lay a hand on Sora because you're scared shitless of Riku." Demyx glared at me and lightly pushed my shoulder. I laughed and continued to walk home with Demyx fallowing behind me ranting about how he wasn't scared of Riku.

* * *

**-the curtains close on that lovely scene.- **

**Wasn't that beautiful? Yeah ok shush it now!**

**Anyway I should give you all a HEADS up.**

**Next chapter will have a pretty big time jump.**

**But DO NOT fret it is crucial to this story! **

**For in the real events that this is based off a lot of time passed in between well the events. **

**So I don't want to make boring long ass chapters when I can just skip. **

**So yeah do not worry. **

**It does get more interesting!**

**R&R**


	4. Yeah concerts aren't all that great!

WOOOAP! Chapter four is U.P!

I'm so PROUD of myself! This is my longest chapter yet, ever, in the history of well my stories. And I like it, I love it, I totally hate it!

Anyway **R&R**

* * *

**Roxas POV**

* * *

At first everyday was harder than it had ever been in my life. I'd wake up every day pull on whatever was clean and matched and trudged my way to school. I had to sit through the glances and the awkward silences for the longest time. Though I think the most awkward day was the second day of school.

When I woke up that morning Sora wouldn't look me in the eye which made me fairly suspicious. All through breakfast that morning he didn't even look up at me. I had to find out what he did from Riku; and when I did find out what he did I was not all that pleased. I had shouted at him for giving even the smallest bit of information away to my cocky best friend.

And let me tell you; when I got to school that day it was the most AWKWARD thing I've ever been through. I avoided Axel as much as possible; which in dubitably made him even more suspicious—or it made him feel more guilty. Either way it wasn't the funniest day in the least.

For the longest time every day after that was considerably awkward and full of tension. It was so bad we had to split off into two groups. I usually ate and hung around with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Pence, Hayner, and Olette. Axel started to hang out more with Demyx, Zexion, Siax, that scary blond chick, Larxene I think her name was, and her pink haired boyfriend Marluxia.

We stayed in these groups for the longest time; most of ninth grade year. That was until we got a new student at our school. He was the second prettiest man I'd ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes on. He had long onyx colored hair which he pulled back in a loose pony tail at the nape of his neck. He had interesting eyes almost the color of blood which were outlined with the longest, thickest eyelashes I'd ever seen on a male. His skin was white, really white. He was so white he made Axel look tan.

Of course as soon as our eyes met it was like crush at first sight. I could never truly love this mysterious new kid for my heart belonged to Axel. But I promised myself that I would move on, Axel had a wonderful boyfriend, and he didn't need me ruining that.

Well when the mysterious new student made his way over to me after staring into my eyes for a good while; I felt the blood rush up to my cheeks. My heart didn't pound like it did when Axel walked near me. But I blushed knowing that one of the hottest guys on the planet was interested in conversing with me. And that was embarrassing in its self.

Later on that day I found out that his name was Blake, he came from Hallow Bastion, he was sixteen, and extremely smart. He was almost like my soul mate; that would be if my soul didn't already belong to Axel. Yuck, gross, I'm sounding like a cheesy romance novel. Anyway; Blake and I hit it off really well; almost like instant friends. And it surprised me even more when he asked me to go out with him.

When he asked those seven little words I could feel my heart wrench. Not in the good 'the love of my life just asked me out' way but in the guilty 'I shouldn't be doing this' way. But I needed too; this was my golden opportunity to get over Axel. Blake was a nice guy; he was gorgeous, nice, shared similar interests with me. All in all he was the perfect guy for the job. That and I had the smallest crush on him. So I bit back that horrid guilty feeling and agreed to go out with the gorgeous man.

It took an hour or so for the idea of having a boyfriend to sink into my brain; after it did I was excited. I had a boyfriend; life was going to be fine. I could finally go back to hanging out with my best friend in the whole wide world without it feeling awkward and crap. With that thought as soon as the bell rang for lunch that day I rushed out the door to find my red headed friend that I had been neglecting for many, many, many months.

When I found the red head I screamed his name as loud as I could; which caused him and Steffen –I think his boyfriends name is –to jump slightly. Axel and Steffen turned around and gave me the strangest looks. Axel's was surprised, as Steffen's was more scared. When I got up to him I jumped on him, my arms around his shoulders and my feet were dangling in the air. My heart was beating faster than it should have but at that moment it didn't matter for it would finally get the chance to stop beating so swiftly every time I saw Axel.

"I have the most wonderful news!" I screeched happily, which was extremely uncharacteristic of me. Axel –still blinking from my random glomp started to blink even more. "And what's the great wonderful news that's brought you to tackle me?" I rolled my eyes and let go of his neck not wanting to hurt it. "I have a boyfriend; a handsome, perfectly wonderful boyfriend!" It took Axel a minute to process the words I had spoken. "You have a boyfriend?" I nodded; "you're gay?" I nodded again. His eyes narrowed slightly; "and you're telling me this why?"

I couldn't help but feel a tad bit sad at his harsh words. "Because baka! You're my best friend in the whole wide world and I wanted you to be the first to know!" His eyes narrowed even more looking a tad bit angry; "are you sure about that Roxas? The way you've been treating me this whole goddamn year doesn't seem very friendly!" I grimaced slightly; I knew I had been cold to Axel. It's not like I wanted to. But when your heart hurt every time you saw a specific person you'd be cold to them too! I sighed; "I'm so sorry Axel. Things have been a bit confusing. I wish I could tell you why, but I can't; because I've given up and it doesn't matter anymore. I'll understand if you don't accept me back as your best friend because of how I've been treating you. I deserve it; but if you could please find it deep down in your heart to forgive me that'd make me extremely happy."

I looked up from the ground to his eyes trying to read the expression written in those perfect emerald eyes. For a minute they were emotionless; every once in a while a different expression would flash threw his eyes. He finally sighed and smiled; "of course Roxy. I could never hate you." I smiled again and jumped again to hug him around his neck. He smiled and wrapped the one arm that wasn't busy holding hands with Steffen around my waist. "It's good to have you back Roxas. But if you could tell the others about your new boy toy I'd appreciate it. I miss hanging out with you guys. As cool as the others are; they get annoying sometimes." I glared at him for calling Blake my boy toy but then smiled again and nodded.

The others hadn't taken my news so lightly. Namine was devastated but was still determined to go through with her plan. Sora was disappointed in me; Riku didn't really care, as did the others. But Demyx…he looked hurt slightly.

After that day things got a lot better. I got my best friend back, and a wonderful boyfriend. Sure some of my friends weren't too happy with me. But that just made me slightly angry; they should be happy for me no matter who I decide to date. Blake was a nice guy, he treated me right. He took me out on a lot of dates and never forced me to do anything I didn't like. Sure every once in a while that guilty feeling would find its way back into my stomach. But I pushed it away when I saw that small beautiful smile on Blake's lips. We continued going out until the end of ninth grade and are still going out at this very moment.

I growled lightly jumping slightly messing up my eyeliner due to a pair of arms wrapping themselves around my waist. "Could you please refrain from scaring me until my makeup is done?" Blake chuckled lightly his chin resting on my shoulder with a few long black strands of hair falling into his face. "Calm down Roxas sweet heart; it's a concert not a beauty pageant. Plus your makeup is going to sweat all off anyway." I rolled my eyes wiping away the long misplaced line near my eye. "I don't care. If I have to stand in line for a billion hours with a whole bunch of rocker people I want blend in instead of sticking out like a sore thumb!" Blake rolled his eyes and stood up straight when the bathroom door opened.

"What in god's name is taking you so long Rox? You to better not be sucking faces in here or I'm going to be seriously pissed." Axel said leaning against the frame of the bath room door. I chuckled and rolled my eyes finally finished with my eyeliner. "Sorry Axel, Roxas does makeup slower than a girl." I glared at the back of my boyfriends head; "hey now that's not fair! I would have been done sooner if SOMEBODY hadn't scared me!" I said pointing an accusing finger at Blake.

Axel rolled his eyes and pushed himself away from the door frame; "yeah whatever. It doesn't matter, now that you're finished could we PLEASE go!" I nodded putting my eyeliner down and grabbing Blake's hand.

I wasn't one to be scared; nothing hardly ever scared me. But at this moment I feel like trembling in heavy black boots. Sure I'd been pre warned about concerts and the crowds that show up for them. But I had convinced my claustrophobic self, and my protective boyfriend and best friend that I'd be alright. But at this moment I'm not so sure.

There is at least thousands of people lined up behind me and a good fifty people lined up in front of me. And all Axel had to say about this was "it looks like we're in the pit!" What is 'the pit' you ask? The pit is well the MOSH pit. Tons of people gather around in circles in various different parts of the GA or the floor. They start running across, around, punching, kicking, biting, whatever suits them. And all they do is hurt innocent bystanders and piss off the people in the front. MOSH pits sucked and I was going to be smack dab in the middle of one.

I whined slightly when the line started to move up. Axel –who was standing to one side of me –put an arm around my neck and laughed. "Calm down kiddo concerts aren't so bad if you're not sucked into a pit." He looked up at my freakishly tall friend; "yeah and from what you've told me we're going to be smack dab in the middle of one!" He shrugged arm still looped around my neck; "maybe, maybe not." There was a sigh on my other side. Blake turned me towards him and smiled; "listen Roxas MOSH pits can be bad. But fight back nothing will happen to you. And I'm pretty sure Axel and I will protect you 

from ass holes who want to beat on short skinny kids." Axel chuckled using his arm around my neck to pull me to him; "yeah what Mr. Hotshot said. We'll protect from the perverted old men Roxy-poo."

I wiggled my way out from under Axel's arm –which made him pout slightly—and over to Blake. Blake chuckled wrapping his arm around my waist; he kissed me quickly which made me freeze in place. That was our first kiss, shouldn't fireworks be going off, shouldn't my stomach be fluttering with happiness, shouldn't I be blushing like a tomato? Ok so I was blushing like a tomato, but that was only because PDA made me nervous. I heard Axel chuckling behind me and all of a sudden I wanted to throw up. This guilt, the same guilt that I felt when Blake first asked me out resurfaced and was making me feel worse than ever.

After that I shyly looked down at my feet and kept my hands clamped together. Axel laughed loudly again and wrapped. "You're so cute Roxy!" He said laughing and shaking his head. Those few little words made me blush even harder and made my heart beat faster. But it shouldn't and that's what pisses me off. My best friend shouldn't make me feel like I'm on cloud nine, while my boyfriend made me feel guilty. That was just not right; I thought dating Blake would help me. But at this moment I felt like crying. I wanted to hear Axel say those words to me all the time not just once in a while when I was embarrassed. Sometimes I could be so selfish; Axel was dating Steffen I should just leave him alone. But I can't…speaking of Steffen.

I looked up at Axel and blinked; "um Ax, where's Steffen?" The red head chuckled and sighed; "Steffen is staying with his father in god knows where for the rest of the summer." My heart started to soar; I had a chance to win Axel over! Steffen was gone, Axel didn't know where. Things couldn't be more perfect. AHHH I have to stop thinking like this; Axel is my best friend. And I already have an amazing boyfriend who is standing next to me.

"Oh." I managed to squeak out because everybody was staring at me while I was having an emotional battle in my brain. Axel chuckled again and started to move up. "Look the line is finally moving. Well be in there and out before you know it."

The way I was feeling in the line didn't even compare to how I feel now. The floor was huge and full of people. There were a good three rows of people in front of us and like hundreds of people behind us. I squirmed slightly trying to get in a comfortable position which caused Axel to chuckle. "Give it up Roxy, no matter what ways you twist and turn you're going to be uncomfortable." I sighed giving up on having a bubble taking Axels advice.

Everything at that point wasn't too bad; but as soon as a large group of 'emo' kids started to form a circle behind me I gulped. I pretty much was doomed to an early grave at that point. Lucky for me once the circle was formed nothing happened. That was as soon as the first beat of the first song of the first band went off. Next thing you know I was swaying and forcefully jumping. I felt like I was going to die. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, I couldn't think. The only thing that kept me there was a reassuring arm that wrapped around my waist.

I looked up to see Axel smiling down at me as he hugged me closer to him. This small friendly action caused my heart to race. I looked over at my boyfriend who was standing not too far away from me. He smiled at me then glared at the hand on my waist. He roughly pulled me to him and out of Axel's embrace. Axel looked surprised slightly; "keep your hands off of my boyfriend!" Blake hissed at Axel.

Axel scoffed and pulled me too him. "I was only protecting him. Sense you're too small, weak, and frail to protect him from anything." Blake glared harder at the flaming red head. He pulled me back towards him. "Yeah whatever; I know you're just putting the moves on him because we ALL know you like him." Axel snorted pulling me back towards him. After that I tuned out not particularly happy about being used as a tug-a-war rope.

I squeaked when a pair of arms wrapped around me from behind. I squeaked louder as I was being tugged into the raging mosh pit behind me. Of course Axel and Blake were too busy arguing to notice that they were no longer pulling me back and forth. "A…Axel!" I yelled as I was pushed into the center of the circle. "Axel!" I yelled again as somebody much taller, bigger, and obviously stronger started to push me around. "AXEL!" I yelled one last time before somebody forcefully pushed me back.

After that everything was slow motion. I was falling back most likely going to land on my butt that was until somebody to the side of me pushed me to the side forcing my body to go the exact opposite way I had been going in the first; which caused me to spin around on one leg. I let out a bloody scream which made the most pit and a good fifty people next to us stop. I sat there on the cold cement floor holding my knee in pain and screaming. Somebody with strong arms lifted me up to the crowd and forced me to crowd surf to the front.

The whole time I was crowd surfing people were throwing me up in the air, punching me while calling me a freak. I was extremely happy as shit to be pulled away from the crowd by a gruff man in orange. "Are you ok kid, can you walk?" I nodded tears streaming down my face; I tried to stand up but only managed to let out another bloody scream. That time it caused the band up on stage to stop.

The crowd stopped moving when the music was cut. A lot of whispers erupted after that. The lead singer looked down at me from the stage; "are you alright kid?" He asked his long black hair matted to is face with sweat. I shook my head slightly. The lead singer told the guys to put me up on the tall stage that reached my shoulders. The security guards nodded and lifted me up and sat me on the edge of the stage.

The lead singer, Raven –his name was, told me to sit still and that he had a degree in medication. I nodded and let him take off my shoe and roll up my pant leg. "Is it your knee that hurts?" He asked. I nodded trying to hold back the tears because I didn't want to feel like an idiot in front of thousands of people.

He started to poke around my knee asking me if this hurt, or that hurt. And the answer was always no. That was until he poked a particular spot on the left side of my knee cap. I let out a loud yelp and he nodded; "that's what I expected. We need an ambulance quickly this kid has a dislocated knee cap and needs to be brought into surgery!"

One of the big gruff guys nodded and ran towards back stage. There was a long pause while Raven told the crowd what was happening. All of a sudden I could hear my name being shouted. "ROXAS!" I heard Axel yell as loud as he could. Raven looked over at me. "A friend of yours?"

"ROXAS!"

Another voice yelled most likely from Blake. Raven looked at me again and I nodded; "the red head is my best friend and the one with the black hair is my boyfriend." Raven nodded and commanded the crowd to split so the red head and black haired boys could come up without a problem.

The first person to hop over the guard rails was surprisingly Axel. He ran up to the stage and hopped up on it –Blake not too far behind him. Axel kneeled down next to me brushing the hair out of my face; "are you ok Roxy?" He asked concern lacing his voice. I nodded slightly; "just a little nervous about the surgery." Axel nodded; "if you want I'll stay at the hospital with you." I nodded slightly; "I'd like that." Axel smiled at me before looking up at Blake who was busy fawning over Raven. Axel glared at the boy who was going off about how he loved the band and how it was so cool to actually meet them.

"Yo Blake what's the deal?" Blake looked over at Axel and blinked; "what do you mean?" Axel gave him a 'wtf' look and motioned towards me. "How can you stand there and ramble to Raven when you're boyfriend is sitting on the stage with a dislocated knee cap." Blake smiled sheepishly before apologizing.

For some reason I felt extremely pissed; that was defiantly not how a boyfriend should treat his lover. I glared up at Blake as he –even after Axel yelled at him and embarrassed him in front of thousands of people—went back to chatting with Raven. Even Raven looked irritated with the boy's antics. Axel looked down at me and sighed; "he's a jerk you know." I didn't look up into his eyes for I knew if I did I'd be lost in the sea of green. I nodded slightly; "but he can be sweet too." Axel shook his head; "you have weird tastes Roxy." I chuckled slightly; "you have no idea."

Axel moved out of the way when somebody shouted at him. I was hoisted up onto a stretcher and rushed towards the back stage exit. Raven handed Axel a bag full of stuff for apology from the band.

I groaned in pain lying in the back of the ambulance. Random paramedics were poking my knee making me yelp. Stupid concerts, stupid Blake, stupid mosh pits, stupid paramedics for not letting Axel come with me. About halfway to the hospital they started to strip me down because I had to go into surgery right away. I shivered slightly when I was in nothing, nothing at all. The lifted my head to tie the horrible hospital gown around my neck.

When I got the hospital the wheeled me to a waiting room where some bald guy looked down at me and smiled; "hi I'm going to be your anesthesiologist. Are you allergic to any medications?" I shook my head and winced when somebody shoved an IV up my wrist. He nodded and wrote some things down on his clip bored. "What's your name son?" I told him my name, number, parent's names, and other various random questions he asked. "I'm going to inject some of this into your IV." He said holding up a white tub. "It'll take a few seconds, but you should fall asleep almost immediately."

I nodded and he injected the liquid into my IV just as Axel and Blake ran into the room. I smiled at Axel glad he came before passing completely out.__

___X-X-X_

**___Axel's POV_**

___--_

Scared as shit is the only thing I felt when I heard my best friend scream bloody murder clear across the giant music center. Well technically I didn't know it was him; for I thought he was somewhere behind me and the dumbass Blake getting the snot beat out of him. But when I saw a head of blond spikes being placed on the stage I knew that it had to be Roxas. At first I thought he was just a lucky mother fucker who managed to get on stage and meet the band. But when I heard that loud yelp from his mouth when Raven –who I knew was slightly smart in the medical area –pushed on the sensitive part of Roxy's knee.

It took a good minute for my thoughts to click into place and then I realized that Roxas was hurt; and he was in front of us, not behind us. When Raven stood up to tell the crowd what was going on I couldn't help myself I yelled Roxas' name as loud as I could. There was a pause in Raven's sentence as he leaned down to ask Roxas a question. By that time I had an ever so annoying wanna be emo asking me what was going on. I pointed up on stage where Roxas was sitting while clutching his knee in pain. This caused Blake to shout the blonds name too.

When Raven ordered the crowd to move and let us through I was gone and running down the small isle made for us with Blake tailing right behind me. I gracefully and easily jumped over the guard rail and onto the stage even before the much shorter Blake got close to the rail.

When I got onto the stage I immediately kneeled down next to Roxas concern laced my every word. The boy seemed fine, a little flustered about the idea of surgery, but fine nonetheless. But something just pissed me off to no end. Blake –who I hadn't approved of from the beginning though I hadn't told Roxy that –was standing there ignoring his helpless boyfriend chatting it up with the lead singer. And this my dearest reader pissed me off to know end. How could somebody treat their boyfriend so badly?

So I couldn't help myself when I said something snappy and slightly mean. "Yo Blake what's the deal?" the words dripped from my lips laced with as much venom and malice I could muster. Of course the boy hadn't taken to my extremely pissed tone and blinked innocently. "What do you mean?" He asked quietly and shyly. My friggen god! I could not believe my ears was the boy stupid, was he dropped on his head as a baby? I gave him a 'wtf' look as my left eye twitched slightly.__"How can you stand there and ramble to Raven when you're boyfriend is sitting on the stage with a dislocated knee cap." What pissed me off even more is that when he apologized he went RIGHT back to chatting away with the extremely sexy lead singer of 'mental corps.'

After that I briefly had enough time to promise Roxy I'd be at the hospital when he woke up, and to get yelled at by paramedics. I stood up watching the guys in white pick Roxas up on a stretcher. Raven 

handed me a bag full of stuff while mumbling something. I didn't pay attention though because I wanted to get out of there and fallow Roxas.

So when the paramedics denied my whishes of riding in the back of the ambulance. Of course I was pissed; who wouldn't be? My best friend in the whole entire world was getting RUSHED to the hospital and I wasn't allowed with him. Of course a dislocated knee cap WASN'T a life threatening thing, but I felt guilty. This whole thing was basically my fault sense I'm the one who bought and gave out the concert tickets.

But those damn paramedics wouldn't have any of it. I sighed and grabbed stupid Blakes wrist and ran towards my car bent on fallowing them to the hospital. In which I did mind you.

It made me a little sad though to watch Roxas being wheeled off looking a little sleepy. But my heart did flutter when he smiled at me, not at Blake, but at me.

As of late something weird has been happening to me. I could feel my love for Steffen die slowly –which was surprising even me –and these weird feelings for Roxas come alive. It was weird; Roxas made me feel things I've never felt before. And I had NO idea what the feelings where and it pissed me off.

Every time Roxas walked into the room, the light got a little lighter and my day got a little brighter. Yeah I know cheesy but it's true. Every time Roxas smiled at me my heart would flutter. Every time he pouted at me I wanted to rustle his hair –which I did. Every time he held Blake's hand, got held by Blake, spoke of Blake, anything to do with Blake I wanted to punch the bastard in the face. Something was wrong with me and it confused me to no end.

My mind snapped out of my thoughts when the door to the room Roxas would end up in opened. I smiled slightly to see Sora, Riku, and Roxas' mother walk in. I was just too glad it wasn't Blake. The idiot had left to go get some coffee or something stupid like that. "Hey Axel." Roxas' mother said to me while walking across the room. "Not back yet?" I shook my head. She asked a question with an obvious answer but I wasn't in the mood to be a smart ass so I let it slip. "No the nurse said it wouldn't' be too much longer."

She sat down next to me after patting my shoulder lightly; "Roxas is so lucky to have a friend like you Axel." I smiled slightly at her, my chin resting in my hand. Sora and Riku both walked the rest of the way in and claimed the two seats on the small couch in the corner. I sighed; "I wish I just knew how much longer exactly."

Right as the words left my mouth the door the hospital room swung open and two nurses pulled in Roxas on a bed. My heart ached at the sight of my blond best friend. He looked horribly pale from the anesthetics, there was a tube shoved down his throat, another tube (IV) stuck up his arm, his leg was bandaged ten times more than its normal size and a locked brace was around the bandages. I groaned when the nurses left. I stood up and pulled my chair over to the side of Roxas bed. I took his cold hand in mine and sighed.

There was another light knock on the door fallowed by the doctor entering. He smiled at me and Roxas' mother. "You must be the mother." She nodded standing up; "Yeah that's me, it's nice to meet you." The doctor nodded, "anyway I should tell you about the surgery. You see we did some basic things. We had to cut his bone in two places and move his knee cap over to insure it wouldn't slip again." He handed her a folder which presumably had ex-rays in it. "There are two screws in the knee to keep the bone in place as you can see right here." He said pointing to the picture he'd just given to Roxas' mother. "Now the recovery time will be a little harsh; he won't be able to walk for up to six weeks and he'll need to go through physical therapy. There really isn't much to taking care of the wound. Just don't let him walk on it. Keep it clean, you can get the wound wet. But keep in mind there are no stitches just a thing we call starry strips. Just don't put it completely under water until at least the fourth week."

I zoned out not caring about the rest of the conversation for it was all about the therapist he should go to and what not. I was brought back to the real world by a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at smiled at Roxas' mom. "They say he'll be awake any minute, they'll give him some food, make him go to the bath room and put him to bed. You can leave now if you want to Axel." I shook my head, my red hair swaying with my movements. "No I promised him I'd be here, so I'm going to be here." She nodded and walked back to her chair on the other side of the room.

Just like his mother said a few minutes later Roxas' eyes fluttered open. He looked around a little confused and most likely foggy due to the medication. When his eyes landed on me he smiled which made my heart flutter; "hey." He said a little croaky, his throat must be dry as all hell. You see when you get put under for surgery your tongue usually loses its able to move properly and falls back against the entrance to your throat. So they shove a tube down there to keep a good air flow going. I smiled back down at him; "hey, how do you feel?"

He sighed closing his eyes for a brief moment before opening again and staring into my emerald ones. "Not so good Axy, I feel like crap and I kind of want to die." I chuckled running my hand along his for head to move his hair. "I bet. Surgery sucks ass doesn't it." The blond nodded slightly before wincing. "My leg hurts like a mother." I chuckled; "they'll be bringing in some morphine after you eat." He groaned at the sound of food. "I don't want any."

"To bad Roxy-poo you'll need all your strength."

He groaned again and shook his head; "no food Axel, no food!" I was tempted to comply to my little blonds wishes, but I knew he had to eat. Wait a minute; did I just think that. MY little blond? I did NOT own Roxas. I sighed; yep something was wrong with me. "I'm sorry Roxas you need to eat."

As if on cue the door opened and a nurse brought in a tray off food. She placed it down on the little bed side table type thing and left. I pressed the button on Roxy's bed and made him sit up. "Does anything look good to you Roxy?" The blond shook his head; "nothing looks good what so ever!" I sighed; "too bad you're going to eat."

Sora bounced up behind me his eyes wide and sparkly; "hey Roxas, how you feeling, good? Great, can I have that chocolate cake?" I wanted to tell the brunette off but Roxas nodded slowly and Sora quickly took the cake before he was pulled away by Riku.

I looked back down at Roxas; "ok so you've got one less thing to choose from. You need to eat something, not a whole lot but something. Because if you don't you'll throw up the morphine!" Roxas sighed and groaned; "fine, fine. I'll eat the soup." I smiled and pulled the tray up to him and handed him a spoon.

* * *

Amazing wasn't it? Yeah I know! Lol

**R&R** for serious I want goddamn _**REVIEWS**_!


	5. Teenage dramaticsfun?

_Hey now it's chapter FIVE!_

_Anyway; it was brought to my attention that in chapter three I called Axel 'Alex' well forgive me those two names are extremely close together. I also please ignore all errors in this chapter. I typed it on a laptop and it hates me!_

_** my friend:** you ask a lot of questions lol. But thats cool I love questions. This story is real; most of the events have been changed slightly. But the person who Roxas is based off did really go to a concert, did go to the hospital and stuffs. Um I will not tell you the gender of the actual people sorry. And um you'll find out about the rest of your questions in this chapter. : keep sending awsome reviews! As for how many more chapters -shrugs- the real story ended in this chapter. But that would be way depressingif I left it off here. So I'll be making up the ending. As for if he real story made me cry; yes it did in fact make me cry. It was a very tragic story. _

_Kay guys; if any of you want to know what happened in reality I'll take requests. The more people who ask what really happened I'll tell you guys at the end._

_ANYWAY I do NOT own KH I do own the plot line...well sort of!_

* * *

** Riku's POV**

I slowly walked down the hallways in the hospital with my hands shoved in my pockets. Sora was happily walking next to me, every few steps he'd bounce. Today was the day Roxas was being let out of the hospital. He could have gone home days ago sense the surgery was a same day surgery. But something happened and he got to stay a few extra days.

Sora looked up at me his big blue eyes shining; he was rambling on about something. I think it was baking Roxas a cake or something. I'm not exactly paying attention to brunette; especially with his bright blue eyes staring at me.

I'm not quite sure when it happened but I had developed quite a crush on my shorter, spunkier best friend. It was kind of cliché actually; one day I was perfectly straight and then the next I was falling for my best friend. Not that I mind anymore; Sora was the best person in the world. He had the kindest heart, sure he acted childish almost all the time; but I knew that he was a lot smarter then he let off. And his looks…his looks are killer, from his soft looking cinnamon hair, to his all to perfect slightly tan skin. Ugh I'm sounding like a cliché romance novel.

Anyway; I should have been listening to Sora. For when I don't pay attention to him I usually end up agreeing to do something that will endanger both of our lives. "And, and, and I think that would be a great thing to do! Don't you think Riku? Roxas would love it, right Riku?" I put on my best smile and was about to answer him when he suddenly disappeared.

Ok so he didn't disappear; but one second he was walking next to me his hands folded behind his head. And the next he's pressed up against a candy machine. I sighed shaking my head slightly; I walked over to the boy who had his face pressed up against the candy machine. "Sora, what are you doing?"

Sora shot me his beautiful smile that always proved to make my heart soar; "Riku doesn't that candy bar just look so GOOD!" I rolled my eyes; he knew that I didn't eat chocolate. "No Sora it doesn't." Sora pouted at my words looking at me with those deep blue eyes. "Well to you maybe." He reached for his wallet then pouted again realizing that he had left it on his bedroom desk. "Um Riku do you have a dollar?" I shook my head not wanting to fill the already hyper Sora with more sugar then needed; "sorry Sora but I'm broke." He sighed pushing himself off the machine. "Well that sucks." I turned away from him and the machine; "hurry up Sora we need to get your brother." Sora nodded and skipped to catch up to me.

When we got to Roxas' room there was a suspicious yelling, grunts, and laughter. I personally didn't WANT to know what was going down in that room. Sora –being Sora, wanted to burst into the room but I kept him back shaking my head. "Nock." I told him; he nodded and banged on the door. There was another grunt before our answer; "come in!" Axel yelled through the door. Sora smiled and burst through the door. "Ready to go Roxas? Mom is waiting down stairs for us; she just finished signing the papers and stuff!" I walked in after the hyper brunette.

The sight I met when in the room made even me chuckle slightly. Roxas' arms were in the air halfway into a shirt. Half of his head was sticking out; you could only see one of his eyes. He blinked; "I'm almost ready Sora I just have to finish putting on my shirt." Axel sighed and started to pull on the shirt; "how do 

you do it Roxy? It's like impossible to get a shirt on over that hair of yours." Roxas glared at Axel with his one eye; "you shouldn't be talking Axel; your hair isn't any better than mine is." Axel laughed loudly shaking his head; "not true, not true. I do my hair like this; my hair is straight like Reno's." Roxas' eyes widened; "really? So Sora, Cloud, and I are just the unlucky bastards who have to deal with overly spiky hair?" Axel nodded; "don't forget Tidus and Vaan they have unlucky spiky hair too."

Roxas nodded; Axel told him to stop moving and hold still. He started to pull again; eventually the poor shirt got around the boy's head. "Um Axel? If your hair is naturally straight; how long does it take you to do your hair in the morning? And how come it always looks like this even after sleeping over at my house?" Roxas asked blinking up at the much taller Axel. Axel chuckled; "the stuff I put in my hair keeps its shape until it's washed out. As for how long it takes me to do my hair." He laughed; "that's my little secret Roxy."

Roxas pouted but stopped when there was a light knock on the door. "Come in." He called wheeling himself so he was facing towards the door. Blake stuck his head in the door with a smile; this caused Axel to snort. "What do you want?" The red head asked the black head. Blake fully walked into the room and scowled at Axel; "I came to see my boyfriend home." He sipped some of his coffee. "So you finally came back from getting coffee?" Blake glared at Axel with Roxas sitting in the middle looking from one boy to the other; "that's where you went?" He asked Blake with a hint of malice in his voice.

Blake looked down at the floor ashamed of himself for not staying with Roxas. He nodded; "yeah…I'm sorry I didn't stay Roxy, but I couldn't stand to see you all tubbed up and stuff." Roxas held his glare; "one…" he started closing his eyes; "don't call me Roxy, only Axel can call me Roxy even though he knows it pisses me off." This made Axel smirk slightly; "and too. That is a pathetic excuse…" he sighed; "but I forgive you." Axel's smirk slowly slipped away into a scowl. Blake looked up and smirked; "thanks Roxas." He threw away his empty coffee cup and walked over to Roxas. He grabbed the handles of the wheel chair; "well to make it up to you Roxas I'll wheel you down to your mother."

By this time I had lent against the far wall to watch the scene before me. Axel glared at Blake before pushing him away from Roxas; "no you won't! I'm pushing him down to his mother. I stayed with him all of these three days." Axel started to wheel Roxas towards the door; Blake glared at the red head and quickly pushed him towards the wall and away from Roxas. "That doesn't matter! I'm Roxas' boyfriend I should be the one to push him down to his mother!" He started to walk; Axel pushed himself away from the wall and shoved Blake away. "Well tough; Roxas is my best friend, and I've known him longer so shove that in your juice box and suck it." He grabbed hold of the handles and darted for the door. Blake grumbled and pushed Axel away.

B y this time Roxas was a little dizzy looking and green in the face. I couldn't blame him though; every time one of them pushed the other his chair would take a dramatic sharp turn. I'd be dizzy too.

I sighed shaking my head at the immature boys fighting over whom would push Roxas down the stinking hallway to the stinking car. I pushed up from the wall and placed a hand on Sora's shoulder; "let's go." I said totally sick of all this bull shit. Sora looked up at me blinking slightly in confusion; "but what about Roxas?" I smirked; "don't worry he's coming too." Sora smiled and nodded. I walked over to Roxas' chair 

and grabbed hold of the handles. Sure I didn't exactly like Roxas; but I did have a heart and I wasn't about to leave him there with two maniacs.

Roxas looked up at me when I started for the door. "Thank you Riku…" he said as kind as he could; Roxas didn't really like me either. Both of us were over protective of Sora so it made getting along quite difficult; but yet it was the only thing we had in common. I shrugged slowly making my way down the hallway; "don't mention it. I was sick of seeing those to idiots act like four year olds." Roxas smiled and nodded totally agreeing with my statement; "I'd wish they'd stop fighting; I don't even know why they keep fighting with each other." I shook my head lightly; I knew exactly why they didn't get along. Axel liked Roxas –deep down anyway –but Blake had Roxas. Blake knows Axel likes the blond; hell it pretty much is obvious the red head likes him. And well Blake must know that Roxas has feelings for Axel; for its obvious the blond still does. But Roxas didn't need to know any of this.

I sighed; "yeah I don't get why there fighting either." Sora was about to yell out that he in fact new why the two were always fighting; but I clamped my hand down on his mouth and shook my head.

Sora yawned jumping on his bed; he smiled up at me. "It's nice to have Roxas back home." I nodded and shrugged sitting down against the door. Sora sighed; "though it does totally suck that he's going to be out for almost the rest of the summer." You see Roxas' recovery time is six weeks; so he'll be able to fully walk around the last week of the summer vacation. Sora smiled; "at least he has a lot of people to help him out." I nodded way too tired to actually speak. Sora yawned again; "Riku are you sleeping over?" I nodded watching him stand up and get changed into pajamas. Sora nodded; "ok here." He said throwing a pair of pajama bottoms at me. He usually kept a larger pair of pajamas for me sense I sleep over a lot. I nodded at him and mumbled thanks before changing. He turned off his light and laid down on the bed. I laid down next to him sense his bed was big enough for the both of us.

I've always slept on the bed with Sora when I sleep over; at first it wasn't awkward. But as of late it kind of was due to the fact I had the biggest crush on him. "Good night;" Sora mumbled pulling the covers up over our shoulders. "Night;" I said before closing my eyes.

A few minutes later sleep took over the small boy next to me; but the sandman had skipped me. I couldn't help but lay there thinking about a million things. I so badly wanted to confess my feelings to Sora; but I wouldn't, I couldn't, because his friendship means so much more to me. I sighed again turning over onto my stomach; it was another good five minutes before I finally slipped unconscious.

**Roxas POV**

Axel sighed sitting next to my bed on probably the most uncomfortable looking chair I've ever seen. "Axel; you can go home. I'm not forcing you to stay." He shook his head giving my hand a little squeeze –which had been in Axel's hand sense I got home. "I want to stay Roxas; I want to help you recover." I chuckled lightly shaking my head; "there really isn't much you can do." He nodded falling quite for a 

minute; the only sound in the room was the small hum of my ice machine the hospital provided me. "I know there isn't much I can do. But I wanna be the one to give you your medicine every four hours, and change your ice every four hours." I rolled my eyes; "all summer Axel?" He nodded; "isn't that going to get a little boring?" He shrugged; "it doesn't matter; boring or not I want to do it."

I chuckled lightly; "ok then, I'll hold you to your promise. But at least ask mom for the futon so you can have comfortable sleep too." He looked over at me and smiled happy that I'd agree to let him help me out.

There was a soft knock on the door; "come in." I said quietly so I wouldn't wake the rest of the house up. Blake walked in slowly his gaze on the floor; "um Roxas can I talk to you?" I nodded; "alone." My eyes shifted to Axel; the red head sighed letting go of my hand. He stood up; "I'll go talk to your mom about that futon." I nodded and watched him walk out of my room.

Blake walked in and sat down in Axel's seat and grabbed my hand; my heart ached a little noticing the difference between Axel and Blake. "Roxas I have some bad news." I looked up at him blinked I gulped slightly; "what kind of bad news?" Oh how I hope he wasn't breaking up with me. Sure I didn't LOVE him but I liked him and my heart would still hurt if he broke up with me. "I'm moving again."

Sure he didn't say the words 'I'm breaking up with you' but I should have anyway. It's the same thing; he's moving away and long distant relationships suck. "You see; my dad's work forces us to move a lot. It sucks though; my parents had promised me we would be here longer then we were. But my father got offered a raise that he just couldn't turn down. So we're moving." I let out a shaky sigh; "when?"

Blake bit his lip not looking at me; "in a few days." This time I bit down on my lip and sighed; "really that short?" He nodded; "it sucks Roxas; I know. But there is nothing I can do. I'm sorry I have to leave when you just got out of surgery and all." I shook my head; "no it's not your fault; you can't control your fathers work. It's ok I'll be fine, I still have Axel…he'll help me through this." Blake nodded slightly sighing; "as much as I hate to leave you with Axel I guess I don't have a choice. But Roxas; I'm moving far away; far, far, away. As much as it pains me; I think it'd be better for the both of us if we broke up." I bit back the few tears that wanted to fall. I nodded; "yeah that might be the best of ideas."

Blake stood up, my hand still in his. He kissed my fingers before kissing my four head. "I guess this is good bye?" I sniffled holding back tears and nodded; "I guess that's what it is, good bye." He smiled at me letting my hand slip away from his; "talk to you later Roxas." I nodded and waved as he disappeared out my door.

A few seconds after Blake left my door creaked open again. Axel walked in his arms full of futon; he looked at my face which was sad with tears running down my cheeks. He dropped the futon and hurried over to me. He sat on the edge of my bed holding me so he wouldn't move my leg to much. "What happened Roxas?" I let out a shaky breath and a sob; "Blake…he…he's moving far away so we had to break up." Axel frowned a deep look of sympathy on his face though I could see the small smirk tugging on his lips. The news of Blake moving had to have made the red head happy; seriously, he hated Blake so of course he was happy. But for my sake he must have hidden his excitement for the next words out 

of his mouth didn't sound happy but sad. "I'm sorry Roxas your heart must be hurting so much." I shook my head; "surprisingly it doesn't. My heart has hurt worse; sure Blake was my boyfriend and I cared for him a lot. But that's all he was to me; my boyfriend." Axel sighed and nodded trying to understand what I had just said.

"Anyway; forget Blake you don't need him. You never needed him Roxy; the guy was a jerk." I chuckled and shook my head; "whatever Axel." Axel smiled letting me lay back down. "It's about time for your medicine. I'll go grab it for you and change your ice." I nodded and watched him get up and leave.

"And it was SO much fun Sora! It felt so good to be able to walk again let me tell you. Sure I was in a pool and not actually walking but still I had no crutches!" Roxas said happily sitting in the front seat of his mother's car with crutches in the back seat. "No… Axel didn't come with me today…" my face fell slightly. Ever sense I started physical therapy Axel had been there with me every Monday and Friday. But lately Axel has been a no show. I haven't seen him all week. So every day Sora would ask me if I had seen Axel; well I'd look away from him and sigh and say no. It hurt to remember that your best friend was breaking the promise he had made to you.

"Anyway Sora, how was your day today? Did you and Riku have fun at the amusement park?" Sora giggled loudly on the other end of the phone; "it was so much fun! Never in my life have I seen Riku so SCARED! Scared Roxas, scared! Riku is scared of roller coasters." I chuckled lightly leaning my head against the glass watching the buildings move by quickly. "I bet it was a real funny sight Sor…"

"OH no Roxy it wasn't a funny sight at all! Ok at first it was but then I couldn't help but feel bad ya know. I get scared a lot and Riku is always there comforting me; and all I could do was laugh at him." I sighed and chuckled; "I'm sure Riku forgives you." Sora snorted; "sure he does; that's why he's not talking to me…" I laughed loudly; "dude, Sora he's messing with you!" I heard some rustling on the other end; "hello, Roxas?" Riku's voice said on the other side. "Yes, can I help you Riku?" He grunted; "it makes it hard for me to tease Sora if you keep telling him that I'm teasing him." I chuckled; "I'm _sorry_ Riku." I could almost see Riku rolling his eyes on the other side; "sure whatever Roxas bye."

After that he hung up and I knew Sora was yelling at him for hanging up on me.

I sighed as we pulled up to my house; my mom got out my crutches and helped me out. My eyes widened to see a certain red head sitting on my front porch. I glared and crutched myself up to him; "what do you want?" I hissed; Axe looked up at me with apology in his eyes. "I'm sorry I've been gone for quite some time Roxy." I snorted; "whatever Axel it wasn't promise you broke. But it was your promise to me and that hurts Axel; it hurts a lot!" Axel sighed standing up; "I'm sorry Roxy something important came up."

I looked up at my much taller best friend; "more important than ME?" I asked. When he didn't answer and looked down at the floor I could feel my heart being ripped out of my chest; so whatever he was doing was more important than his best friend. "Oh…it was more important than me." Axel's head snapped up his eyes wide; "you see Roxy. Steffen he just got back and…and…" I sighed looking down. So it had to do with Steffen; that didn't surprise me. For a while I sort of forgot about the short brunette. 

But that didn't stop my heart from breaking in two. Tears started to stream down my face. "It's ok Axel; Steffen is important to you I understand."

Axel sighed; "if you understand Roxy then why are you crying?" I sniffled wiping the tears off my cheeks; "I don't know Axel…I don't know." Axel wrapped his arms around my shoulders; "I'm so sorry Roxas." I grunted and pushed Axel away; "don't touch me…" I said quietly keeping my gaze on the floor. I knew that Axel would look hurt if I looked up at him; and I didn't want to see that look.

I lifted myself up on the porch and then my crutches; I felt hands on my hips. I whipped my head around and glared at Axel; "don't touch me." I hissed. He sighed; "I'm just trying to help you Roxas." I held my glare; "maybe I don't want your help." Axel cringed slightly at my hateful tone; but his hands never left my hips. "Whatever Roxas I just don't want you falling flat on your back." By that time I had gotten through the door. I glared at him; "like you actually care." I said before shutting the door in his face.

I have no idea why I was being such an ass to him but I couldn't help it. I felt so hurt; so betrayed. Much like when I first found out about Axel and Steffen. But this time it was worse; because I knew that Axel would pick Steffen over me. And that hurt, it hurt a lot.

I crutched myself over to my living room couch; my mother showed up with my ice machine a few minutes later. She smiled apologetically at me while plugging the water hose into the end that was connected to the water pockets wrapped around my knee. I knew she had heard my argument with Axel; in fact my mother new I liked Axel. And she was totally cool with me being gay. I sighed and smiled back at her as she quickly left to go fix dinner.

After my mom left Sora bounded into the living room fallowed by a sick looking Riku. I chuckled slightly at the pale boy who obviously hadn't gotten over the roller coasters. "Hey ya Roxas; how are you." I sighed rubbing my probably puffy eyes. "I've been better Sor…" Sora frowned sitting next to me and wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "What happened Roxas?" I sighed leaning my head against my brother which made him sniffle from my hair tickling his nose. "Axel stopped by Sora…"

"That's great Roxas!" He said happily. I shook my head with a sigh; "no, I found out why he's been MIA for a while." Sora nodded; "and why's that?"

"Because I'm not important to him Sora!" Sora let out a loud HA; "what are you talking about you crazy head! You mean the world to Axel!" I shook my head slowly the tears starting to trickle out of my eyes. "No Sora I'm not important to him! Steffen is important to him I'm not!" Sora sighed rolling his eyes; "just because Steffen is important to him; doesn't mean YOUR not." I sobbed quietly; "yeah but he's MORE important to him. I bet if both of our lives were in danger and he could only choose one person to save, he'd save Steffen and leave me to die!"

Sora pulled away from me slightly so he could into my eyes; "what are you talking about baka Roxas! There is no way Axel would leave you to die." His words didn't stop the tears from streaming down my face. "No what are YOU talking about baka Sora; he so would leave me to die if that meant saving his precious Steffen." Sora rolled his eyes and Riku snorted; "shut up Roxas your so mellow dramatic it's 

sickening." The silver haired boy said. I looked over at him and glared; "who asked you Riku?" Riku shrugged; "nobody did but I'm sick of your whining. Just because Axel decided to spend a week with his LOVER that has been gone for most of the summer you have to flip out and accuse him of not caring for you. GOD you're so immature and it's getting on my nerves."

I glared harder at the boy; "shut up Riku. Nobody asked you so just leave if you can't stand it." Riku rolled his eyes and stood up; "fine I will." He said before bounding up the stairs. Sora sighed unwrapping his arms from my shoulders. "As much as I'd love to sit here comfort you Rox; but I need to give Riku a talking too." I smiled slightly and nodded; "it's ok Sora, I'll hold up. Go talk to Riku." Sora smiled and jumped up from the couch; "Kay see you at dinner Roxas."

**Riku's POV**

I knew I shouldn't have said all those things to Roxas; but it was just so hard not to. The boy was being so childish and dramatic. Now Axel is a really good friend of mine and he tells me almost everything; there are something's I won't let him tell me. Anyway; so watching Roxas sit there and say that Axel doesn't care about him –which is total and complete bull shit by the way –made me angry.

See Axel has been having an internal battle with himself the whole summer. He feels as if he likes Roxas, more then he should as a best friend. And he'd love to convey his feelings to the blond but then he still likes Steffen…a lot. So he's been distant to both of them really. He didn't exactly spend the whole entire week with Steffen; in truth it was only a few hours of like one day because Steffen was sent back to his father's house. But he did spend the rest of the week sitting in his living room rambling to Reno who wanted his younger brother to just shut up and talk to somebody else about his boy problems.

I snapped out of my venting thoughts when there was a light knock on Sora's bedroom door. Sora walked in after the knock and sighed. Don't ask me why he knocked on his own door; I guess it's because he has courtesy towards me. "Do I want to know Riku?" He asked shutting the door behind him. I sighed running my hand through my silver locks. "It just pissed me off Sora…" Sora walked over and sat down next to me. He hummed lightly before looking up at me. "What pissed you off Riku? Was it Roxas' childish behavior, his self loathing words?" I shook my head; "no its because he doesn't know anything."

Sora gave me a rather confused expression; 'what do you mean he doesn't know anything?" I sighed to myself; I really shouldn't be telling anybody this. But if I denied telling Sora he'd sit there and ask, and ask, and as, then he'd pout, and pout, and pout, and pout. And I can NOT resist Sora's pout, no matter how hard I try. "He doesn't get the fact that Axel is having an internal battle with himself and it's hard for him to be around Roxas."

Sora's mouth took the shape of an 'o' he chuckled; "I'm pretty sure that Roxas knows how it feels. I mean every day he has to be around Axel and hurt knowing that he'll never get to be with him."

I sighed and chuckled; sometimes Sora could be so dense. "The thing is that he might have a chance; a big chance. But he's got to buck up and convey his feelings or he might lose that chance." Sora sighed shaking his head; "I know he should; but Roxas…he's not going to. Axel's happiness is way more important to him than his own."

Sora got really quite distant for a minute; almost as if he was battling in his head. He sighed and leaned against the wall by the bed; "you know. I know how he feels really…" my head snapped towards him. "You like somebody Sora?"

Sora's face got bright obviously saying something he didn't want to. He nodded slightly; "I like somebody _a lot_ but I'm not about to risk my friend ship over it…plus this persons happiness means the world to me." I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy go off in my heart; I so wanted to be the person who Sora liked. But that wasn't going to happen; I was Sora's best friend. But it surprised me really; I never saw Sora as the type of person who well liked people.

I let out a sigh; "I guess I can relate to him too. I like somebody also." For a minute Sora looked a little hurt; but I shrugged it off as my imagination. Sora smiled brightly up at me; "see so don't be so harsh on Roxas. Sure he shouldn't have been so dramatic but you can see where he's coming from right?" I shrugged and nodded; "sure Sora."

Sora smiled and jumped up off the bed when his mother called us down for dinner. Usually during the summer I spent almost every day at Sora's house. Not that his mother minded; I was like her fourth son. He smiled at me; "come on Riku lets go get some dinner."

When we got down to the table Roxas had already been crutched to the table. I sat down at the table next to Sora and Roxas. I turned my head towards Roxas and sighed; "hey I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Roxas shrugged continuing with his eating; "I don't care." I rolled my eyes and started to eat.

**Roxas' POV**

I sat down on my bed and pulled my shirt up over my head. My mom walked in and handed me a new, clean shirt. I pulled it on having no troubles getting it over my head. She handed me new shorts and pulled my old ones off. She helped me put on the new ones. "You're ready to go honey; I'll come back with your medication soon." I nodded and watched my mom leave.

I sighed sitting there when there was a tap on my window. I stood up with the help of my crutches and crutched my way to the window. I pulled open the blinds to see Axel there sitting in my tree next to my window. I sighed and pulled my window open. "What do you want Axel?" I hissed. He smiled at me; "can I come in." I debated letting him in but the look on his face told me that I should in fact let the red head in. I nodded and moved away from the window so he could come in.

Axel smiled at me and started to climb through my window. It made me jump slightly when he almost slipped when he jumped into my room. He chuckled patting my head; "calm down Roxy I'm fine I didn't fall. Now you should crutch yourself back over to your bed." I nodded and did what he said.

Sighing I sat down on my bed raising my leg so it wouldn't swell like a balloon. "What did you need Axel? I know you didn't come all this way to scare me by climbing through my window." Axel stood there for a minute his gaze fixed on the ground. He ran a hand through his long red hair before looking up at me and sighing. "I need to talk to you Roxas." I nodded and moved over so he could sit down next to me.

Axel sighed sitting at the end of my bed near my feet; his eyes were fixed on his hands that were in his lap. "I need to tell you something Roxas; and it's very difficult for me to say." I nodded encouraging him to continue. He took a deep breath and looked up at me. "Roxas I like you…" I could feel my heart starting to beat faster pounding against my chest. Oh how long I have waited to hear these words from my best friend. "I like you a lot, more then I should really. But you see I have a problem…I still like Steffen and I'm not sure if I'm going to stop seeing him just because I like you."

At that moment I felt my heart being ripped from my chest, stomped on, thrown off a cliff, and shoved in a blender. All in all I felt like crap; totally and utter crap. "Get out." I said softly tears flooding my eyes; "what?" Axel asked whether he was astonished that I was throwing him out or that he couldn't hear my quite tone. "I said, get OUT!" I looked up at him and pointed angrily at the door.

I could visibly see the hurt in Axel's beautiful green eyes; "but Roxas…" The tears by this time were pouring from my eyes; "I don't CARE Axel. You can go through the door or the window, I don't CARE. For do you know how LONG I've waited to hear those words from you Axel? It seems like goddamn forever! And you have the nerve to get my hopes up and crush them all in the same second. You have the nerve to tell me that you like me and then say I'm not worth your petty relationship with Steffen. My feelings don't matter as much as his do, I as your best friend, and he as somebody you met at the end of LAST summer! I don't matter do I Axel. The whole goddamn friggin world doesn't matter to you, only YOU matter to you. So get out of my SIGHT now!" I broke down sobbing covering my eyes.

Axel moved to hug me and comfort me but my door burst open with an angry Sora behind it. He bounded towards Axel and pushed him away from me; "what did you do you ass hole?" Axel stuttered slightly not quite sure what he did wrong. "I don't care; I heard Roxas say get out, so GET OUT." Axel quickly jumped up to his feet and ran out the door with Riku fallowing close behind him.

**Axel's POV**

I was shocked really; I had anticipated a bad reaction but not one that MASSIVE. But for some reason my heart hurts slightly; he had said he waited for so long to hear me confess to him so does that mean he likes me too? And if that's true I'd GLADLY give up my relationship with Steffen for him. I mean 

seriously; I've known Roxas for such a long time and I've had these feelings for him for a long time too. Just only recently I've noticed them.

In the past Roxas never really dated much so there wasn't really a reason for me to be jealous or anyway for me to realize how much I really liked him. But as soon as I found out that he had a boyfriend my heart was filled with jealousy; and immediately I hated the boy.

You have no idea how happy I was to find out that he and Blake had broken up. I was hysteric; sure at that moment I didn't really realize that I liked Roxas so much. But I was still happy that Blake was finally out of the picture.

I sighed and sat down on the park bench and sighed my hands shoved into my pockets. Somebody sat down next to me and sighed; I looked up and shook my head. Riku sighed; "what did you do?" I shifted slightly; "I kind of confessed my feelings for him." One of Riku's eyebrows rose; "and that brought that kind of reaction out of him?" This time my eyebrow raised; "what do you mean?"

"I mean; Roxas has liked you for like EVER he just sat by and watched you date girls for the longest time. And it tore him in two when you announced your gayosity. For he liked you a lot, and you were finally playing for his team but you were taken." My lips took the shape of an O, "that's why he was so distant at the beginning." Riku nodded; "and that's also why Sora said Roxas hated that I was gay but not in the way I was thinking." He nodded again; I sighed. "Everything makes more sense. So if he liked me so much why did he date Blake?"

Riku sighed; "he was being smart dipshit! He wanted you to be happy so he tried to get OVER you. But he COULDN'T even now he CANT. He's probably just as torn up about this as YOU are. But you know Roxas he's going to be stubborn and he's not going to back down. If you want him you're going to have to work hard."

I groaned loudly great work. I sighed running a hand through my hair; "I will. I'll work my ASS off but first…should I break up with Steffen?" Riku couldn't help but smack the back of my head; "no shit. You shouldn't lead Steffen on." I nodded; "ok I'll do that. And starting on the first day plan: "get Roxas" will be on its way."

"Why on the first day of school?" I smiled; "even I know you should give people to cool off." Riku nodded; "I guess your right…for once." I laughed and smiled; "and what about you? Are you going to suck it up and tell Sora how you feel?" Riku shook his head; "no he likes somebody else." I laughed loudly; "sure Riku, sure."

* * *

_Hey guys thanks for reading please please **R&R**_

_I also need to say sorry for POV jumping a lot. But hey it was fun!_


	6. Things just got a bit more complicated

**Hey guys sorry this has taken me like FOREVER to post. I've re-writen it quite a bit actually; when I first started to write this chapter it was way different actually. But I like this one the best.**

**I'm sorry its shorter then most of my other chapters; but if I didn't get it posted soon then it would have taken me yet another month. Anyway...**

**I do NOT own kingdom hearts, or ford. **

**Anyway on to the chapter**

* * *

**"I'd be the best friend you'd fall in love with"**

**Chapter Six.**

"Axel this is...interesting." I said gaping at the bright red car in front of me. "Do you even know how to drive?" I asked looking over at the red head who was happily circling the car with a giant smirk on his face. "Of course I do Sora; I don't just randomly buy cars I can't drive." I let out a hesitant laugh and shook my head. "So what is it Axel?" Riku asked next to me; the red head quickly spun around making his hair fly out behind him. "This, my dear friend is a used 1997 Ford Mustang GT; and it only coast me 4,995."

Riku out a low whistle; "wow Axel that must have taken up all your life savings." Axel nodded patting the car on the hood; "it did my friend, it did. But I don't mind it was totally worth it. Sure I'll have to find a job to keep paying for it; but that's just one of the many things I'll gladly due to own a set of wheels." Riku shook his head slightly and sighed; "whatever man."

Axel grinned and looked over at us; "so do you wanna ride?" I nodded frantically; "I would love one!" Axel chuckled and nodded; he turned his attention over to Riku. "What about you man?" I looked at Riku with the best pout I could conger up; he let out a sigh and closed his eyes. "I guess it wouldn't kill me. But tell me one thing Axel do you HAVE your license?" Axel nodded pulling out his wallet and holding his license up; "got it last week. Or did you guys forget I'm a year older then all of you?" I chuckled and shook my head; "no we remember. I'm just confused on when you took DE." Axel smirked and ruffled my hair; "why during the summer of course. After Steffen moved in with his dad, we broke up, and Roxy proclaimed his deep hatred for me; I didn't have much to do. So I took a driver's ed class and got my license."

My lips took the shape of an O and laughed. Riku sighed and walked towards the car; "well hurry up we don't have all day." Axel playfully stuck his tongue out at the silverette. I sighed something was bothering me about what Axel said. It bothered me that he got the idea that Roxas hated him; I looked up at the much, much, much taller male and sighed again. "Axel..." I started; "Roxas...he doesn't hate you. He's just not happy with you." By that time I got his attention and he was peering down on me with his intense green eyes. The look on his face told me to continue with what I was telling him; so I took in a deep breath and continued. "He's just hurt...it hurt him you know when you chose Steffen over him. He's liked you for so long and he's been your best friend for so long that it hurt him deeply when you chose a kid you've known for a year over him."

Axel let out a small chuckle; "well that's good." I gave him a shocked and confused look; "oh NO, no, no, silly head not that he's hurting that he doesn't hate me. It just makes it easier for me, you see. Sora I'm a very stubborn person and I usually, most likely, always get what I want. And right now I want your brother and I plan on working my ass off to get him."

I smiled up at him my eyes were probably shining with happiness; "really Axel, you want my brother?" Axel chuckled and ruffled my hair; "yes Sora I want your brother." I let out a happy squeal and attached myself to Axel's waist; "that's great! It'll make Roxas so happy; as of late he's been pouty mc pout face."

–0– –0–

When I got home later on that afternoon Roxas was standing on our porch with the most pathetic pout on his face. It was almost as if he was trying to make me feel guilty; but he'd have to do a lot better than that. Hell I'm Sora I'm the freaking king of pouting. I let out a quite chuckle stopping in front of my blond twin; "what's with the pout Roxas?"

His eyes narrowed slightly in a glare; "where have you been all day?" I laughed and shook my head; "Roxas I don't have to tell you everything I do." He held his glare; "well you've left me alone and I was so bored I was about to go crazy!" I sighed; "Roxas don't you have anybody to hang out with?" Roxas sat down on the first step of our porch; "Hyner isn't coming back from his mom's until next week, Pence is at camp, and Olette is working part time at Starbucks, Kairi isn't that much fun to hang out with, Demyx and Zexion are both Axel's best friends, I'm pissed off as all hell at Axel so yeah...I have nobody to hang with." I sighed; "what about Namine?" Roxas shook his head; "she's away at art camp."

"Hey boy's!" Our mother shouted as she stepped out of her car. "Hey mom!" I called to her; she popped the trunk open and walked to pull out groceries. I skipped my way over to help her. "HOLY crap mom why so much food?" She let out a small chuckle; "well I kind of, sort of didn't let you guys know but um Cloud is coming home tonight." I blinked slightly; "well that's still a lot of food for just for people mom." She handed me about...a lot of bags before closing the trunk. "Well it isn't just him Sora dear; he's bringing a friend..." I blinked and snickered; "what type of friend?" She sighed and rolled her eyes; "now, now Sora you know I'm still getting used to you and Cloud being you know...gay." I smiled and shook my head.

"Sora… you're gay?"

I turned around quickly almost tipping over due to all the bags I was holding. I was pretty sure that my eyes were as large as dinner plates but then again so where Riku's.

I let out a small nervous giggle; "um..." I wasn't quite sure how Riku was taking the news; I knew he was shocked that was plain as day. But I didn't know if he thought I was disgusting or if he didn't really care.

Roxas walked up to me and grabbed the bags I was holding; "come on mom we'd better leave them alone." My mother nodded and fallowed Roxas into the house.

"How come?" I scratched the back of my head sheepishly; "how come what Riku?" Riku sighed shaking his head; "how come you didn't tell me? I've known you for like what...ever?" I sighed; "Riku why are you here?" His eyes narrowed; "don't change the subject Sora. Why didn't you tell me? Do you think I'll reject you, think you're disgusting or something like that?" That was slightly funny that's all most exactly why I didn't tell him. Not only that either; you see if he knew I was gay he'd treat me different. I know he would; I wouldn't be allowed to cuddle up to him when I was cold, I wouldn't be allowed to his hold his hand. He wouldn't kiss my four head when I hurt myself or if I was sad. Everything that I was used to wouldn't, isn't going to be the same anymore.

When I didn't answer him Riku glared harder and turned around quickly. "I'll see you later Sora..." I so badly wanted to tell him to stay; I so badly wanted to tell him everything. I wanted to yell at him and tell him that I liked him a lot. But for some reason I couldn't even get a squeak out of me.

When his form disappeared I let out a heavy sigh. I somehow forced my feet to walk me inside where I collapsed at my kitchen counter. "That bad huh Sora?" I looked up at Roxas with sad eyes and gave him a week smile; "he hates me now Roxas." He let out a small chuckle; "somehow I highly doubt that Sora." I sighed and tried to smile; "sure Roxas and you're not really mad at Axel." Roxas sighed and sat down next to me; "in a way I'm not but yet I am. Demyx called me the other night to tell me that Axel and Steffen had broken up and he warned me that Axel is going to try and win me over." Roxas let out a small laugh; "I think he was drunk but whatever; he was a lot of help. Now I'm just a little sore over him choosing Steffen over me." I let out a small laugh; "that is true; I was talking to him earlier and he said he was ready to work for your forgiveness." Roxas smiled; "good because I'm going to make him try and try hard." I gave a big smile; "good!"

"Oh boy's..." Our mother called walking into the kitchen. "Go up stairs and clean up; then come down and set the table." Roxas and I both nodded and jumped up... ok I jumped up; Roxas is still healing so he carefully got up.

When I got up to my room I turned on my computer to let it load while I got changed. Once I heard the beep of my computer I walked over my closet and looked in. What was clean and presentable for company? I asked myself. I started to pull random shirts out of the closet then tossing them over my shoulder; "no, no, no, to girly, to black, to emo, to preppy..." I sighed when I noticed that I was running out of clothes. Eventually I found one that would be perfect for a spur of the moment dinner with my older brother.

I sat down at my computer after changing into the cleanest thing I had. I logged onto my instant messenger; I sighed. Everybody was logged on except for the one person I really wanted to be on!

The-flaming-flamer: Hey Sora!

Thekeeperofthekeyzzz121: Hey Axel; have you talked to Riku as of late?

The-flaming-flamer: That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. How come you didn't tell any of us you were flaming?

Thekeeperofthekeyzzz121: So Riku told you huh... -sigh- does he hate me now?

The-flaming-flamer: No he's just going through a tough situation. You took him by surprise; and the fact you thought he'd be disgusted kind of hurt him.

Thekeeperofthekeyzzz121: I figured as much but...I just wasn't sure you know...how he'd take it.

The-flaming-flamer: Yeah I totally understand...So what are you and Roxy up to?

Thekeeperofthekeyzzz121: Were actually waiting for Cloud and his "friend" to show up for dinner.

The-flaming-flamer: Cloud is coming home or is he here for a visit?

Thekeeperofthekeyzzz121: I'm not sure; I hope its for good. I'm so excited; I haven't seen him in the longest time and I could use a good chat with him.

The-flaming-flamer: Lol; well I g2g ttyl.

-The-flaming-flamer has just logged off-

I sighed staring at my computer screen for a minute; "Sora come down here now and help you're brother set up the table!" My mother yelled at me from down the stairs. I quickly logged off my computer and stood up to go help my brother.

–0–Normal P.O.V. –0–

(When Riku left Sora's)

Riku banged loudly on Axel's apartment door while shouting for the red head to let him in. People from neighboring apartments stuck their heads out to see what was making so much noise and some even shouted at Riku to shut the hell up. Riku took a deep breath after yelling at a bald man across the hall to shove his complaint up his ass. He started to bang on the door again; "Axel I know you're home; open up this god damn door before I break it." At that moment the door to Axel's apartment quickly swung open; "what the hell yo? Could you BE any louder yo?" Riku's eyes narrowed in a glare; "yes Reno, I could be much louder. Now is Axel here?" Reno nodded; "yeah; he's in his room yo!" He stepped aside to let Riku in not wanting to deal with a raging Riku. The silverette quickly walked in; he apologized to Reno for all the noise and he head straight to Axel's bedroom.

Axel Jumped seven feet in the air when his bedroom door was rudely kicked open. "What the hell Riku? Ever heard of knocking?" Riku walked in ignoring Axel; he walked over –after slamming Axel's door closed –and collapsed on the red head's bed. "Guess what I just found out?" Axel gave him a questioning glance; "what that you're flaming? We all know this Riku...well except for a certain brunette." Riku rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair; "no dumb ass. It's Sora...he's...you know...gay."

There was an awkward pause; so awkward that if it were an anime there would be random wind noises in the back ground. "So...?" Also if this where an anime Riku would have a giant sweat drop on the side of his head; "so...! Dude I've spent the past YEAR crushing on that boy while not daring to tell him because I was scared to lose him. And now I find out that he's a freaking flaming homosexual like the rest of us!" Axel blinked; "wow man you got issues. Why are you here complaining to me and not confessing to the boy before he thinks you hate his guts!"

Riku sighed; "I know, I know. I should be; but I'm hurt Axel. He didn't trust me enough; he didn't trust our friendship enough to tell me." Axel chuckled; "hey at least he's not a stubborn blond who practically hates your guts." Riku rolled his eyes; "Roxas does not hate you Axel; how many times do we have to tell?" Axel shrugged; "hey at least I've confessed that I like him." Riku glared; "and you also told him that you would chose Steffen over him dumb ass." Axel shrugged again and turned back to his computer; "well, well look who's on." He clicked on Sora's screen name making the small white box pop up. Riku quickly stood up and walked over to Axel; "talk to him...see if he's mad."

* * *

**Once again sorry for the shortness; and taking for ever...**

**Axel: It's because you're lazy.**

**HOOSP: No Axy-poo its because school is a bitch.**

**Axel: -shrugs-**

**HOOSP: anyway; you see that little button that says review on it? Yeah you see it don't you! Now press it! Pretty please...!!**


	7. HOOSP finally puts up a chapter!

_Finally, after a year and almost a month of not updating. I finally manage to pull this chapter out of my brain and update!_

_-cheers-_

_Anyway. I should give you all some warning. I spent this past year working on my problems with grammar, punctuation, and spelling. But in the process I lost my ability to write well, so that is what kept me from writing this chapter._

_But because of me losing touch with my writing abilities, and then regaining them slowly. The way I write is a little different. _

_Also, from this chapter forward I'm going to be concentrating on four main couples, not just Roxas and Axel. AkuRoku, Soriku, Zemyx, and Cleon; are the couples you'll be reading a lot about._

_AND if you notice that this chapter begins with an intro; this will not be a regular thing. I will use intros when I need to explain something I don't want to put in the chapter._

_Anyway you probably--after a year of waiting--don't want to be reading this so on with the chapter...after my disclaimer!_

_Disclaimer: I NO OWN! I only own the plot...sort of!_

* * *

**Intro:**

**Cloud sighed having just been told Sora's predicament with Riku.**

**"All I can say Sora is talk to Riku; he may not be mad at all.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven:**

(Sora's P.O.V)

"Can you see him Rox?" I asked from my convenient hiding place—inside a bush.

"I do…"

"Well…what's he doing?"

Roxas sighed and sat down by the bush I was hiding in. "He's walking to school Sora; something we should be doing too."

"I know, I know; we'll start once Riku has passed."

I know what you are all wondering—or maybe you're not… "Sora why are you in a bush?" Well friends; I'm obviously hiding from Riku! "Why Sora?" Because dear readers—I'm scared to face him.

"Hey Roxas…"

Riku's voice pulled me from my internal conversation with the readers of this story.

"Hey Riku…"

I held my breath not wanting to give away my hiding spot.

"Why is…"

Roxas put his index finger up to his lips.

"What can I do for you Riku?"

Riku looked over at the bush I was hiding in. I was silently praying he didn't notice I was in here.

"Um…have you seen Sora? I went to pick him up this morning—like always—but he had already left."

Roxas shook his head sadly; "sorry Riku, I haven' seen him."

Riku sighed glancing at my bush sadly. "Alright; if you see him, tell him I'd like to talk."

I watched as Riku walked away; my heart aching with every step he took. "I'm sorry Riku, I really am…"

Roxas stood up and pulled me out of the bush. "Do you remember what Cloud told you?"

I nodded dusting off my knees.

"Well maybe you should take his advice."

I grabbed my backpack out from the bush and threw it over my shoulder. "I know I should…but I'm scared to."

Roxas sighed; "well you can't keep avoiding him forever."

"Why not?"

"You're horrible at it…"

"Whad'da mean?"

"He knew you were in the bush…"

"Aw man!" I whined; "I was sure it was a genius hiding place!"

Roxas laughed and started walking again. "It would have been, if it weren't for your hair poking out of the top of it."

0-0-0

(Roxas' P.O.V)

I leaned against the locker next to Namine's. "He Nam…"

Namine looked over at me and smiled; "Hey Roxas; how was your summer?"

I sighed; "eventful…"

"Was it now?"

I nodded; "you missed a lot while you were at art camp."

She closed her locker and leaned against it; "Did I?"

I nodded again.

"Care to share?"

I shook my head; "I'll tell you later."

She nodded; "so…how's Blake?"

"Gone."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How's the whole situation with Steffen and Axel?"

"They broke up…"

"Oh that's wonderful Roxas!"

I shook my head; "I'm currently not talking to Axel."

She gave me a confused look; not that I blame her. Axel and I…are inseparable…were inseparable.

"How come?"

"He's a jerk who doesn't know what he wants!"

She frowned and pushed away from her locker. "Well there is always my plan!"

I fallowed her down the hall; "No thanks Nam. Your plan scared me the first time…"

She pouted; "I think it's a genius idea!"

"I'm sure you do."

She playfully punched me in the arm. "Shut up Rox, it so is a genius plan!"

I laughed; "Alright it's a genius plan. But we're still not doing it…"

"How come?"

"Because Axel has to beg for my forgiveness!"

She gave me a puzzled look; "care to share the story now?"

I sighed; "It all started with a "Mental Corps" concert…"

0-0-0

(Normal P.O.V)

"A bush, are you serious?"

Riku nodded running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, it's pretty pathetic actually…"

Axel looked across the hallway at Sora—who was currently talking to Tidus.

"He doesn't seem to be avoiding you…"

"Yeah, that's because I'm not trying to talk to him. If I were to walk over there, he'd run."

"Man that sucks dude…"

"Riku…can I talk to you?"

Riku turned around to find a nervous Kairi.

"Sure Kai, what can I do for you?"

She took in a deep breath; "Riku...for a long time now…I…I've liked you…as more than a friend."

Axel snickered; Riku sighed. "I'm sorry Kai…I can't return your feelings."

Something snapped inside Kairi. "Is it somebody else?"

Riku nodded; "I'm afraid so…"

"They can't have you!" She snapped all traces of "nice" Kairi completely gone.

Riku sighed; "I'm trying to get THEM right now…"

"I'll make sure it doesn't happen!"

"Oh my god Kairi shut up!" Axel said leaning over Riku's shoulder.

Kairi glared, ignoring Axel. "Every girl in this school is scared of me. I'll make sure they all stay away from you."

"Oh come on, not every girl is scared of you Kairi, plus have you ever thought that maybe it's not a girl Riku likes?"

"Oh shut up Axel, Riku is so not gay!"

"Ha, shows how much YOU know!"

"AXEL, KAIRI, both of you SHUT UP!"

Both Axel and Kairi looked over at Riku wide eyed.

"Axel, I can fight my own battles. Kairi, fuck off! I don't like you; I never liked you, and never will like you. I'm sorry, get over it and leave me the hell alone!" Riku yelled and stormed off.

The hallway was dead quiet after Riku's little outburst.

Sora slowly walked over to Axel and stared up at him. "What was that all about?"

Axel sighed; "Kairi confessed."

"AH!"

0-0-0

"Welcome students to English ten. I'm your teacher Mr. Strife, but call me Cloud please."

"WOAH! I know you! You're Roxas' older brother!"

Cloud sighed already feeling a headache forming. "Yes, and I know you. You're Demyx, Roxas' annoying friend."  
Demyx grinned form the back of the room; "yep, that's me!"

Cloud sighed; "that's…great… Alright class; for the first term we'll be concentrating on poetry."

Everybody in the class groaned with the exception of Demyx—who loved poetry—and Zexion—who didn't care.

"For your first assignment, I want you guys to write Haikus—presuming you know how to write one—about yourself, partner up and read it to them once you are done.

Demyx smiled and quickly wrote his haiku; he then proceeded to bounce over to Zexion.

"Hey Sexy – Zexy; be my partner pretty please?"

Zexion looked up, not too pleased about the use of his horrid nick name "Sexy-Zexy."

"Sure Demyx."

Demyx grinned and sat down in front of him.

Not a lot of people knew; but Demyx had the biggest crush on Zexion.

He was thrilled when he found out that Zexion was attending the same high school. Demyx had spent most of the summer worrying about never seeing the short blunette again.

"Well Demyx…let's hear your Hakiu."

Demyx grinned and held up his paper.

"My name is Demyx.

I love water and cake.

Axel is my best friend."

Demyx looked up from his paper and grinned. "So whatcha think Zex?"

Zexion sighed; "your mind is so simple."

Demyx pouted.

"But…it was good."

Demyx grinned and lunged himself over Zexion's desk and attached himself to his neck.

"Demyx, stop trying to rape Zexion in the middle of class!"

0-0-0

(Roxas' P.O.V)

After the hectic summer; I felt at peace surrounded by my friends during lunch. That was until Axel walked over with Riku.

Right now I wasn't on good terms with Axel; and Sora was avoiding Riku.

So when they walked over to our table; Sora got up quickly.

"I have to go see Cloud!" Sora quickly spouts before funning away.

"What's up with him?" Demyx asked.

Riku sighed sitting next to me—which I was thankful for, because it kept Axel from sitting next to me.

"I would like to know too Dem…"

"He's scared." I said leaning against my hand.

Riku looked at me; "Of what?"

"Rejection duh; he's like you for so long and now you know he's gay so he's scared. And it doesn't help that he's watched my rejection tear apart a strong friendship."

The last part of my sentience was laced with a bit of venom and shot at Axel.

"He's scared I'm going to reject him?"

I nodded; "yep, pretty much."

"Is he really going to Cloud's room?"

I nodded again; "go get him. I'm sure Cloud will help you keep him cornered."

Riku nodded and got up, leaving the spot next to me empty. And of course Axel took the opportunity to slide in next to me.

"Still sour huh Roxy?"

I was going to ignore the read head; but Namine—who was on my other side—elbowed me in the ribs.

"Of course I am Axel."

"Good."

I gave him a puzzled look; that wasn't the answer I wanted from him. I wanted him to apologize and beg me to forgive him.

"Good?"

He nodded; "yes. It gives me a reason to show you how sorry I am. Of course, if you give me the opportunity."

I was honestly shocked; I didn't expect that kind of answer. But the thought of him working hard pleased me.

"We'll see Axel."

Axel grinned and kissed my cheek. "Thanks Roxy." He got up and quickly walked inside.

When Axel was inside Namine looked over at me. "There is always MY plan."

I shook my head along with the rest of our group; "No Namine."

0-0-0

(Sora's P.O.V)

I was sitting in the back of Cloud's room thinking about my "avoid Riku the rest of the day" plan; when Riku walked in.

He walked over to Cloud and whispered something; and before I could escape, Cloud got up and left—most likely guarding the door.

I looked around the room for any way to escape, but there was none. I silently curse Cloud for having one of the windowless rooms.

Riku looked over at me, sadness filling his eyes.

"I've finally cornered you."

I gulped as he started to walk toward me.

"I'm sorry Riku; I know it's creepy that I'm gay. But you weren't supposed to find out! You're friendship means more to me than being out of the closet. So if you could please forget about it…I'd appreciate it."

By the time I was finished, Riku was right in front of me.

He was standing so close to me I could feel his tantalizing **(1)** breath on my cheeks.

His aquamarine colored eyes were burning holes into me, as he stared down at me.

"No Sora, I don't think I can forget."  
"What, Riku I know…"

I was cut off by Riku softly pressing his lips against mine.

It took me a few milliseconds for it register in my brain that Riku was kissing me. But before I got the opportunity **(2)** to kiss him back; he had pulled away.

"I like you Sora…a lot."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist; "I really like you too!"

* * *

_(1) I am pretty much obsessed with that word! Honest to goodness!_

_(2) I noticed while writing this, that near the end my favorite word to use is opportunity! LOL; I'm to lazy to use a thesaurus._

_Anyway; thank you for reading!_

_Love it? Hate it? Review it anyway!_


	8. Jumped

**Would you look at that! It's the LONGEST chapter I've written in a long while. I'm so proud of myself. -smug look- Actually, there as going to be more to this chapter, but I felt that where I stopped was a good place. I don't know...I'm in such a good mood! Lol. **

**Anyway I'm going to put some shameless plugging into this chapter. I've put up a new Soriku story, it should be pretty A-ma-zing! So go check it out. There is only one chapter up and it's not very eventful; but I've already got the whole story planned out; and trust me there is going to be a good mixture of angst, romance, hurt, and deceit. Pretty damn DRAMATIC! HUZA! But seriously, please go check it out and give it some lurv. **

**HAHA anyway; this chapter yet again is more concentrated on Soriku... But I PROMISE next chapter will have a lot more AkuRoku loving in it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

"See Kairi, I told you so." Axel said leaning against Kairi's locker.

The girl glared at her fellow redhead before pushing him off her locker. "How was I supposed to know my two best friends were secretly gay for each other?"

Axel gave her a skeptical look; "how could you not? Everybody in the group could feel the sexual tension radiate off those two."

"Maybe I'm oblivious?"

"Yeah, because you were too busy being obsessed over Riku."

Kairi sighed watching Sora and Riku hang all over each other from down the hallway. "I really do like him Axel…"

"Well to bad huh; you heard what Riku said yesterday. There is no way he's ever going to like you…"

"Not if Sora is around…I need to break them up Axel!"

Axel sighed shaking his head; his normally spiky red hair was down and pulled into a ponytail. "Leave them be Kairi." She slammed her locker shut and glared at Axel; "no, I've liked Riku longer than Sora has. He should be with ME."

"But he's NOT; so leave him alone."

Kairi sighed; "I can't do that Axel…" She hoisted her backpack up onto her shoulder; "I'll talk to you later…oh and you're looking very…Renoish today." Axel glared at her as she quickly walked the opposite way.

Axel sighed walked down the hall a bit; he wrapped his arms around both Sora and Riku's necks. "You two lovebirds are going to receive some stormy weather soon."

Riku pushed Axel off them; "who died and made you a cheesy fortuneteller?"

"This is no prediction dear friend; the redhead demon plans on taking you for herself."

Sora punched Axel in the arm as hard as he could; and for such a short bouncy kid, he could pack a punch. Axel winced holding his arm; "OW Sora, what was that for?"

Sora glared; "you leave Riku alone Axel!"

Axel sighed rubbing his arm slowly; "not me dip shit, Kairi."

"Why would she do that Axel? She's one of our best friends!"

"Well my oblivious friend; she has an unhealthy obsession with your dear boyfriend."

Sora frowned; "since when?"

Riku sighed shaking his head; "I told her to leave me alone Axel."

"Seriously Riku, she's not listening to your warnings. She even told me herself that she was going to "get rid of Sora." She figures he's the reason why you won't give her a shot."

Riku sighed; "what an annoying bitch…"

"Hiddy ho pallyo's!" Demyx screeched pouncing on Axel's back. He looked at the pissed face of Riku, the sad face of Sora, and the annoyed face of Axel and frowned. "What unhappy bug bit you guys?"

Axel growled pulling Demyx off his back; "my bugs name is Demyx."

Demyx giggled straightening out his shirt; "sorry about that Axel-poo, I just got a bit excited to see you guys."

"Or your mother gave you sugar coated sugar today…"

"How'd you know? No but seriously guys, what's wrong?"

Riku sighed leaning back on the lockers; "girl trouble…"

Demyx gave him a skeptical look; "how is that possible, we're all gay!"

Axel wrapped his arm around the shorter boy's neck. "We are; but there is one redheaded girl that is determined to make Riku here straight."

"WOOO, love triangle!"

"No Demyx, more like tug of war."

Axel turned his attention back to Sora; "you are going to have to fight back kid."

Sora gulped and nodded; "I'm a pretty stubborn person, and with Roxy by my side, there is no way she's going to win!"

Axel laughed; "yeah Roxy is pretty good at winning fights huh."

Sora nodded; "exactly! There is no way Kairi is going to get Riku from me!" Riku sighed and wrapped his arm around Sora's waist; "whether you fight back or not, I'm not going to go to Kairi."

Axel grinned and wrapped his arm around Demyx's neck; "come on kid we've got a giant teddy bear and box of chocolates to deliver."

Demyx gave Axel a confused look; "who for and why am I involved?"

"That's a secret, and because you are my best friend and best friends get sucked into helping." Demyx pouted as he was pulled away from Sora and Riku who were busy sucking face. "But Axel, I wanna get to class so I can talk to Zexy!"

Axel shrugged; "to bad huh."

0-0-0

(Roxas P.O.V.)

If there was one thing I wasn't expecting when I walked into school today, it is defiantly the sight in front of my locker.

Axel was standing there—hair down—and arms full of a giant teddy bear, and an equally giant grin on his face. Demyx was standing next to him…well at least I think it was Demyx. I couldn't exactly see is face due to the massive box of chocolates he was holding.

"What the hell Axel?" Was the only thing I could mutter. I guess he was serious when he said he was going to try and prove that he was sorry. But if he thinks giant teddy bears and chocolates were going to fix everything—well they helped a bit—but they weren't going to cut it.

"I've got some presents for you!"

"Obviously, but these aren't going to make me forgive you."

Axel walked over to me and plopped the teddy bear into my arms; "I didn't expect them to. RoxasI'm not THAT shallow, I know it's going to take a hell of a lot more to convince you to forgive me."

Roxas blinked; "since when did you get so nice and smart Axel?"

Axel shrugged; "I think my mom is slipping something into my food." He grinned; "either way I really want to make things up to you Roxas."

I smiled up at Axel from behind the giant teddy bear. "Come to dinner tonight, Cloud is bringing his boyfriend over again." Axel blinked; "he has a boyfriend?"

I nodded; "yeah his name is Leon, he's a bit quite but a nice guy…"

Axel nodded and eyed the teddy bear; "so where are you going to put this? I'm pretty sure it's t big for your locker…"

I sighed and rolled his eyes; "nice plan genius. Give me an overly large teddy bear and nowhere to put it…"

"I know! You can put it in my car!"

"You have a car?"

Axel nodded a smug grin on his face; "I do Roxy. Didn't Sora tell you?"

I shook my head; "I guess he must have failed to mention it to me."

Shrugging Axel walked over to Demyx and grabbed the giant box of chocolate. "Can I go now?" Demyx whined glad to have been freed from the job of holding the giant box. "Sure thing Dem, go do Axel proud and rape Zexy."

Demyx gave him a disgusted face and ran off towards the English department.

"Fallow me Roxy." Axel said as he walked out of the doors of the school. "Lucky for us I've learned to park close to the school." I grumbled; yeah lucky for us."

Axel led me across the parking lot to his piece of shit car. I eyed the car warily; "this is your car Ax…?"

Axel manually unlocked the car and put the teddy bear into the back seat along with the chocolates—though he made sure those were out of the sun. "Don't make fun of my car Roxy." He said locking and shutting his car door. "She runs like a jag…"

"Why do I not believe that…"

Axel shrugged; "believe what you want. She's a reliable car and she gets me around."

"Uh huh."

I spun around on my heels; "remember Axel, dinner tonight my house." I could practically see the smirk on his face; "I've committed it to memory Roxy." I smiled and made my way into the school.

0-0-0

(Demyx's P.O.V.)

After I managed to escape from having to carry Roxy's giant box of chocolates, I practically bolted it to Cloud's class room. Sure there was a good ten to fifteen minutes before school started; but I knew Zexyliked to get to class early and I'd never give up a change on hanging out with Zexy.

I halted my frantic running a few yards away from Clouds class room. I took a minute to compose myself—I couldn't look like I was in a hurry to get here could I? No because that would make me look desperate or obvious; and neither of those sounded pleasant to me.

I fixed my Mohawk-mullet creation of a hair do and walked into the class room. I wasn't surprised—but still pleased—to find Zexion sitting in the back of the class room nose stuck in a book.

I walked over to the desk in front of his and plopped myself down in the chair. "Yo Zexy…"

Zexion looked up from his book and shot me a questioning look. "Trying to act cool Demyx."

I pouted; how did he know? Was I being a little bit too obvious? I shot him a sheepish smile; "is it obvious?"

He nodded not looking up from his book again; "it doesn't help when you run down the hall screaming "gotta get to English to see Sexy-Zexy…"

Was I really yelling that? I didn't realize I had been…but then again I do a lot of things without realizing it. I gave out a loud sigh; "you must think I'm a freak huh…"

"Strange yes, but a freak no; but Demyx if you have something to tell me than just spit it out…"

I gulped my palms all of a sudden got very sweaty. "Actually Zexy…no Zexion…I've kind of liked you for a long time now."

"I know…" He placed his bookmark where he was in the book and closed it.

"You know…?"

He nodded; "you are pretty obvious…you always have been; I've just been waiting until you got the courage to tell me."

He knew all along? That made me a little nervous. I chewed on my bottom lip knowing that he was going to have to answer me with whether he liked me back or not; and I wasn't sure if I was ready to hear the answer.

"You are probably expecting a reply aren't you?"

I nodded.

"I'm not sure if you are going to like it…"

"Oh god! He doesn't like me!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"I didn't say that Demyx."

Shit did he I say that out loud? I laughed at myself a little bit earning a strange look from Zexion. "Sorry…continue."

Zexion nodded and cleared his throat; "it's not that I dislike you Demyx. I'm just unsure if I am romantically inclined towards you or not."

I blinked at him; he knew that using big words on me wasn't a good idea. "Um…in English please Zexy?"

Zexion sighed; "I'm not sure if I like you the way you like me…at least not yet…"

Zexion was right; I wasn't happy with this answer, but at least there was change that I might be able to change his answer. "Not yet? Are you saying you are willing to date me to see if that changes Zex?"

Coughing at the use of yet another one of his unappreciated nick names he nodded. "Yes Demyx that is was I'm saying."

I grinned probably the biggest grin I've ever managed to grin; and launched myself at Zexion's neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. I promise you Zexy I will make you fall in love with." Zexion smiled slightly and put a hand on my back. "I think I'm already starting to."

Just then Cloud walked in hands full of papers. He groaned at the scene before him and slammed the big stack of papers down on a nearby desk. "Demyx, what did I say about raping Zexion in my class room!"

0-0-0

(Sora's P.O.V.)

What Axel warned Riku and I of was totally and completely true. But the way Kairi fought was a little bit dirty, a little bit childish (yeah even I think it's childish), and a bit pathetic.

It was lunch time—Roxy and I were making our way out of the lunch room with our trays full of food. The hallway in front of the cafeteria was empty like always—everybody already in the lunch room trying to battle the crowds.

Well we were making our way down the hallway when this group of girls blocked our way. They looked pissed—which they probably were (Riku does have a lot of fan girls)—well not being in the mood to deal with this I politely asked them to move. But to my unfortunate this just fuelled there flames.

"Where do you get off taking Riku from us?"

I gave them a strange look—despite my childish ways I didn't take crap; Riku taught me better. "I didn't take him from you; he never belonged to in the first place."

"Like hell you didn't." One of the girls hissed and threw my lunch to the floor. I pouted looking down at the rather delicious looking brownie that was now on the floor. "My lunch…" I whispered to myself.

"Good maybe you'll learn and dump Riku."

I rolled my eyes; "this isn't going to make me dump Riku."

This made another girl growl and push me up against the wall. It was times like this that I really hated the fact I was so short. Sure I wasn't scrawny and I could take the girl, but I wasn't the type to hit a girl. "Remove your hands from him." Roxy hissed.

The girl looked back at him; "stay out of this." Roxy rolled his eyes and pushed the girl off of me.

Now Roxy usually wouldn't hurt a girl; but he made exceptions when it came to me. I guess I'd be the same way, but Roxy wouldn't let it get to this point if it was him. "Back off bitch, go crawl back to Kairi and inform her that her plan didn't work before I fuck you up."

I blinked staring up at my twin. I knew he had a anger problem, but I've never heard him sound so pissed. But then again it's not every day I get pinned to a wall by some girl threatening my happiness; and Roxy was pretty protective of me.

The girl picked herself up off the floor and dusted off her hideous black and purple stripped skinny jeans. "Come on girls lets go." She snapped her fingers and her and her friends walked down the hall with their noses stuck up in the air.

Sighing Roxy and I looked down at our grounded lunch; "I guess we need a new lunch…" I said pouting at the sad looking brownie.

"Ya think?"

By the time we got ourselves new lunches, lunch was half way over. We made our way out to the courtyard where our group of friends were all waiting for us.

Riku and Axel looked up when we exited the doors and walked over toward them. "What took you so long?" Riku questioned me. "We ran into a little…trouble…" I said glaring over at Kairi who looked a little miffed. I was guessing she had received the news that I knew what she was plotting and I wasn't planning on taking it sitting down.

"Trouble, what kind of trouble?" Riku questioned.

"Some girls tried to jump Sora today in the hall…" Roxas said sitting down next to Axel—which I was surprised at, I hadn't seen him do that for a very long time.

"Jumped?" Riku looked over at me with worry.

I rolled my eyes; "yeah Kairi got some girls to jump me and try and scare me into breaking up with you."

Kairi stood up; "I didn't not!" She screeched; "why would I do that Sora? You and Riku are my best friends and I want you to be happy!" She said trying to pull the whole "best friends" card.

"Whatever Kairi I know what you told Axel." I pouted.

She glared over at Axel then back at me. "Well it's not fair! I've liked Riku a lot longer than you have Sora! I should get my chance too!"

"To bad that's not how it works huh…" Riku said glaring up at her.

"I don't like you Kairi, never have, never will. I think I told you this before."

"You might have liked me if HE wasn't around."

Riku sighed taking a sip of his milk. "Whether I like Sora or not, I still wouldn't date you. Do you want to know why Kairi?"

"Yes please."

Riku stood up so he was face to face with her. "Because you are overbearing, loud, whinny, clingy, needy, selfish, and all you think of is yourself."

Kairi looked absolutely taken back by what Riku said. "I…is that true? Is that what you really think of me?" I could see the tears wailing up in her eyes.

Riku sighed and sat back down; "yes."

She let out a choked sob and ran away from our table.

I know that she tried to jump me and ruin my life, but for some reason I felt bad and I had the urge…no… the need to go find her and talk to her. I stood up—and as if they knew what I was thinking—Riku and Roxas both looked up at me. "Don't even think about it…" Roxas mumbled.

I sighed and climbed out from the table; "sorry Roxy…she's still my good friend." With that said I ran off in the direction she had gone.

I found Kairi in an empty stair case crying her eyes out. I walked over and plopped myself down beside her. She sniffled and looked up at me her eyes all red and puffy. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be!" She shouted standing up. "This is your entire fault Sora! You are so damn nice and oblivious all the time it doesn't surprise me that Riku fell for you! But I don't believe it Sora! I think you knew that I liked Riku and that's why you stole him from me!"

I sighed; "believe what you want Kairi…but I did know that you liked him. I knew very well that you did; that's why I didn't say anything…well that and I didn't want to go through the whole "hey guess what I'm gay" thing… But Riku did find out I was gay, and so is he. You can't deny that fact Kairi, he liked me before he found out, and that's just how things worked out."

"I can turn him straight, don't you think that I'm giving up Sora! I will show him how great I am and I will take him from you!"

Shaking my head I pulled her into a hug; "bring it on Kairi." Kairi sobbed into my shoulder while clutching onto the back of my jacket.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review it anyway!**


	9. Baby there's a shark in the water

_Hey sorry it's been awhile since I've uploaded a chapter. Man I got crazy busy this year; and my muse went ppppttthhhhttttt like seriously. But to hopefully make it a bit better I'm going to answer reviews, something I haven't done in qutie a while. _

**MsSupremeDarkness: Thanks for the review and the wonderful raiting. ;]**

**blood as soft as silk: First of all, awesome name. Second, thank you for such a wonderful review. Cloud is awesome, I don't now why but I like how I protray Cloud in this story. As for Zexion, he is very...Zexy. Lol.**

**flames04: I am one of those people who hates Kairi, I don't know, I'm nice to Namine. Kairi just bugs me to no end. Haha as for updating soon, i'm sorry. The next chapter hoepfully will be up a lot quicker I've already got an idea for it. Yay!**

**FinalFallenFantasy: I know poor everybody. I have a huge sense of drama. Lol there will just be more drama to come I promise you.**

**Saruvi: Thank you for such a wonderful review.**

**Peaceful Dragon Rose: Thank you.**

**Zemyx-Akuroku: Thank you for replying to at leas the last chapter. It was great to read, good luck on your own story.**

**Moonheart37327: I made them hug to show the ironic side of the whole ordeal. Thansk for the review.**

_**A wonderful thansk to all those who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. It means so much to me.**_

* * *

(Axel's P.O.V.)

I've been to Roxy's house for dinner millions of times in the span of our friendship. I practically lived there at one time; but never have I been so nervous to do so.

So I sat in my car—which was parked in front of Roxy's house—for nearly ten minutes before getting out. Cloud was already there—his motorcycle was parked in the driveway. He was what was making me the most nervous. Knowing Roxy he's already told Cloud about what has happened over the past few years, and Cloud is the over protective type of brother…needless to say…I'm scared.

I sighed shaking the terrifying thoughts from my head; I made my way up to the Strife's front door.

I knocked loudly on the front door before shoving my hands in my pockets. I put on my best sly grin when the door swung open by a one giddy looking Mrs. Strife.

"Axel!" She said pulling me in through the door. She shut it with her foot as she was pushing me toward the living room. "It's good to see you my dear. Where have you been hiding? You are usually over here twenty four seven, but then during summer you just disappeared!"

"Yeah, sorry about that Mrs. Strife; I just got caught up with working and what not."

"Oh!" She said looking at me; "you have a job?"

I nodded; "yeah."

She pulled me into the living room where Cloud and some brunette guy were sitting. "I'll go call the twins down." She said before skipping off toward the stair case.

I looked over at Cloud and waved sheepishly before taking a seat on the love seat. "Hey Cloud…working at my high school…huh?"

Cloud gave me a look; "why so nervous Axel?"

"Nervous? I'm not nervous?"

The blonde rolled his eyes; "Axel this is Leon, Leon Roxas' friend Axel."

I waved at the brunette and sat back into the couch. "Yo."

He nodded at me, arms crossed over his chest. "Great choice Cloud; he reminds me so much of you."

Once again the blond rolled his eyes.

"Axel!"

Sora yelled running into the living room with Roxas and Riku fallowing behind him.

I let out a sigh of relief; Riku was here so that meant a not so awkward dinner.

I caught the energetic brunette before he went flying into the wall. "Hello to you too Sora." I released him before Riku had the chance to eat my soul.

The brunette looked up at me with a giant smile on his face. "I'm so glad you decided to come! It seems like I've stepped back into time!" I chuckled and ruffled his hair; "I wouldn't miss this chance for the world." I wrapped my arm around Roxas' neck and winked.

Sora giggled and Roxas pushed my arm off of his shoulders. "Don't be an ass Axel." He headed toward the kitchen in which I decided to follow suit. "I'm sorry Rox, there are something's I can't change about myself."

Roxas turned around and sighed; "I know Axel, I don't expect you to do so." He crossed his arms and frowned; "I don't know, knowing that you haven't changed a bit in a year and half, I'm not sure it its unsettling or reliving."

I leaned in towards Roxas and smiled; "that's it? Honestly, would you like me any other way?" Roxas shook his head slightly. "Thought so, plus you haven't changed a bit either Roxas. You are a bit pissier but other than that you're the same Roxas I know and love." I took this opportunity to lightly kiss him next to his mouth.

Roxas couldn't help but crack a smile; he chuckled lightly and pushed me away. "Don't over step your boundaries."

I laughed and ruffled his hair; "of course Roxy."

"Aw isn't this nice! It's so great to see you boys together again." Mrs. Strife said kissing both of our cheeks. "Wash your hands and sit down at the table."

"Yes mom…" we both repeated before listening to her.

(Sora's P.O.V)

I watched as Roxas and Axel walked up the front stairs of the school. The stopped at the top of the stairs and parted there ways. I walked up behind Roxas and rested my chin on his shoulder. "I see Axel is making it on the good list."

Roxas pushed my head off his shoulder and rolled his eyes; "so what of it." I smiled and walked with him into the school. "It's nice, you've spent so much time and energy hating him I'm kind of glad he's making a comeback."

Roxas looked at me a small but happy smile adorned his face; "you know I'm kind of glad he's making a comeback too." He grabbed my hand—something we used to do when we were little after having a "brother moment." He walked with me into the school only to let go when Riku came into view.

I smiled at Roxas before running off to tackle my boyfriend. "Good morning Ku!" I sang happily into his ear.

Riku rolled his eyes and pulled me off of his shoulders; "good morning to you too Sora." I giggled and attached myself to his arm. "So I'm in a good mood."

"When are you not in a good mood?" He said putting a book into his locker; one handed of course.

I smacked his arm; "alright, I'm in an extra fantabulous good mood."

"Alright, why are you in a "fantabulous" mood?"

I grinned and wedged myself between Riku and his locker. "Roxas is one step closer to forgiving Axel! It's so great to see them talking to each other again!"

Riku looked down at me and chuckled; "You are always so cute when worried about your brother." I pouted at him; "I'm not worried about him!" He smirked; "not anymore."

I was about to smack him on the arm again when he caught my wrist. "Hitting isn't very nice Sora." This only further deepened my pout.

Riku let out a chuckle and leaned down to lightly kiss my pouty lips.

"Ugh seriously get a room!" Kairi yelled walking past us on her way to her own locker.

Riku rolled his eyes and stepped away from me; giving me the perfect opportunity to stick my tongue out at Kairi. "Don't be such a jealous bitch Kairi!" I yelled back at her. Riku shook my head and covered my mouth; "seriously Sora, you should never, ever swear." I rolled my eyes and pushed his hand off of my mouth. "I swear sometimes too Riku."

He shut his locker; "doesn't mean it doesn't sound weird." He picked up his back pack and shouldered it. "Walk you to class?" I beamed at him; "thanks." He held out his hand and I took it happily.

(Demyx's P.O.V)

I leaned against the locker next to Zexion's. "Hey Zexy." I said. He jumped a little which caused me to chuckle.

"Hello Demyx." He said closing his locker. He looked over at me scowling a bit. "Did you have to scare me?"

I nodded; "of course, just making sure you're awake."

He started to walk off while grumbling; "well I am."

I frowned and ran after him; "I'm sorry Zexion."

He sighed; "it's alright. I'm just a bit on edge." I nodded; "I can tell. I'll be a good boy."

He nodded and grabbed my hand; which of course caused me to go bright red. "Oh yeah that's what I came to talk to you about. I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date on Friday?"

He looked up at me and bit his lip unsure of what to say. "Um, it'd be my first date Demyx." He smiled; "then I'll make sure to make it a good one." He smiled slightly and nodded; "alright sounds nice."

He walked into his class room which left me to do my victorious dance; which involved me flailing my arms and legs in a crazy fashion.

"Woah little dude calm down." Somebody said behind me.

I turned around and was taken aback by the person standing in front of me. Never have I seen a real pirate. So I couldn't help but walk up to him and try to poke his eye patch. "Is it real?"

He grabbed my hand before I could touch the cloth. "Of course it is man, don't touch it." I backed off instantly. "Sorry, I've just never met a pirate before."

The taller man chuckled; "I'm not a pirate. The name is Xigbar, I'm new here."

I grinned; "Welcome then. Can I help you with anything?"

He winked at me with his good eye obviously; "well I can think of some things."

I let out a cough; "other than those things can I help you?"

He chuckled; "yes actually. I was trying to find the front office."

I perked up again; "oh you aren't too far off. Just go back down this hallway and turn right."

Xigbar nodded at me; "thanks…hey I never got your name."

"The name is Demyx."

He grinned and winked at me again; "it's nice to meet you Demyx." He said then walked off down the hall.

When I couldn't see him any more I patted my cheeks to check if I was awake. I shook my head and started off to my own class. It wasn't every day that you ran into a pirate that had a thing for you.

(Axel's P.O.V.)

I was feeling pretty good, the dinner at Roxie's house had gone awesomely; he even let me talk to him this morning. But I had a feeling that it wasn't going to be just that easy. Now that I was a head I had to step up my game and stay that way.

I flipped to a new page in my English note book; at the top of the page I wrote "Ideas to win Roxie back." I bit my lip racking my brain for ideas. This was hard; I was good at make up plans that had to do with trouble, not romance. I let out a sigh; come on Axel there has to be at least a trace of romance in your mind somewhere.

My eyes crossed slightly as I started to think harder. For a good ten minutes I was like that until my mind hit gold. I lit up and started to write profusely, a million ideas were flowing out my brain and onto the paper. Of course a lot of it would end up just crap, or would make the situation a lot worse. But from what I could tell there were some good ideas there too.

I was just about done with my ingenious…ness when Cloud, my English teacher, shouted my name. I snapped my head up at him. "Yes Cloud?" I could see his eye twitch from here. "That is Mr. Strife to you. I hope whatever you're scribbling down is related to the lesion Axel." I grinned at him; "I can assure you it isn't." Cloud, I mean "Mr. Strife" sighed; "then put it away Axel." He nodded and closed my note book. "Righty-o Mr. Teach." Cloud shook his head and turned back around to write something on the board.

I smirked and chuckled; I re-opened the note book and looked over the page I had just previously written. Like I predicted, most of it was utter crap; but like I also predicted, a lot of it was gold. Now all I had to do was choose my next step. I looked over it carefully before something caught my eye, a surprise date. I grinned and circled the idea; now all I had to do was get Sora and Riku to help me.

I shut the note book and shoved it in my back pack just as the bell rang signaling the end of class. I stood up with the rest of class and rushed out the door, ignoring whatever Cloud was shouting at us as we left the room.

I looked around the hallway I was currently standing in for one of the two previously mentioned boys. It was times like this I was glad to be tall. I managed to spot Riku's head of silver hair near the end of the hall. So I quickly cut through the hall in a not so polite manner.

"Riku!" I said leaning against the locker that was his. He let out a sigh and pushed me off of it. "Axel." I grinned; "I need your help." He looked up at me with a not so excited look on his face. "With what? If it's going to wind me up in DT then forget it." I shook my head; "nothing like that. I need yours and Sora's help with planning a secret date for Roxas."

"A secret date? Sounds romantic!" Came the chirp of a certain brunette I needed to see. I grinned; "I know, I came up with it all by myself."

Riku rolled his eyes; "how much brain power did that take?" I grinned; "I whole lot trust me." Riku shook his head and shut his locker, "so what do you want us to do." I grinned and pulled them close to me. I whispered my plan to them quickly.

Sora let out a happy giggle; "this is going to be so much fun!" Riku groaned; "yeah…fun."

Just then Demyx came running up to us his eyes wide. "Guys I think I pirate is in love with me!" We all gave him a confused look. "What on earth are you talking about Dem." I questioned.

"Earlier after I walked Zexy to class, this pirate kid came up to me and started flirting with me it was weird!" I let out a chuckle; "a pirate kid?" He nodded; "he had an eye patch and everything!"

"Maybe he was just being friendly Demyx." Riku pointed out.

Demyx shook his head; "I am pretty sure he was flirting with me. When I asked if I could help him with anything—because he's new here and all—he winked at me and said "I can think of a few things." If that doesn't sound like flirting with me than everything I know is a lie!" I patted him on the shoulder; "maybe he's a natural flirt Dem, have you ever thought of that?" The mulleted boy shook his head; "no I didn't."

"As I thought. Don't freak out unless he tries something ok." Demyx nodded; "thanks Axel, I feel a lot better." I patted his shoulder again. "That's good. Now back to my plan."

Demyx's eyes lit up; "can I know the plan?" I sighed and told him the plan; he grinned; "me and Zex are in!" I sighed; this was going to end up more complicated then I planned, I just know it.

(Roxas' P.O.V.)

I sighed running my pencil carefully over the textured surface of my canvas. I looked over at Namine who was once again my only friend in art. "Hey Nam, do you remember the plan you came up with to help get Alex back?"

She looked up from her own painting and nodded; "I do, but why would you need it? He's already head over hills for you."

I chewed on my lip lightly; "I know that, but I just want him to really work hard for me. And I feel if he keeps up the way he's been acting I'll forgive him sooner than I planned."

Namine sighed; "my plan will still work if we change a few things about it. Like instead of ignoring him completely—which you did a brilliant job at by the way—you need to just continue to make me do things for you. He'll crack eventually. Just remember Roxas, don't drag it out to much, he might just get angry at you."

I shook my head; "I told him he needed to work hard for me. So that is exactly what he's going to do, work hard."

Namine clicked her tongue; "alright, just remember I warned you."

* * *

Like it? Review it! Hate it? Review it anyway!

Xox HOOSP.


	10. Seven days

**FINALLY! This chapter has been kicking me in the BUTT! UGH! That and I've been waiting for the fifth review. That took forever! Anyway; I'm gonna quickly answer reviews so you can get onto reading the story.**

**MsSupreme: Axel is always in for it, lol. I've got some interesting plans for Xigbar. Bwhahahahahahahahaha...-cough- Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**Valentina Ivanov: I hate that. Maybe I should update more because I hate that so much. Lol. I want a personal pirate too.**

**Zemyx-Akuroku: You are luffed! Thank you for the wonderful words and review!**

**Mei Chan is Random: Thank you for the review. I am aware of that, and I'm also aware of my problem with doing that. Hehe I forget. I worked hard on that in this chapter though. Enjoy! :D**

**blood as soft as silk: First of all your name still amuses me. And you are very welcome! I love you! You are the fifth review I waited so long for!**

* * *

It was Friday and you could say Axel was nervous. He spent most of his time changing his clothes and pacing his room. He had his cell phone clenched in his hand just waiting for the text from Sora saying it was time to put the plan in motion. He was pretty sure it was going to be a hectic night.

Ten minutes after he changed his clothes for the tenth time he got the text he was so anxious about. He quickly pocketed his phone and grabbed his keys. He first had to go pick up Demyx and Zexion. If it were up to him he wouldn't bring the two, but Demyx insisted. So he quickly sped down the street toward Demyx's house.

When he got there he parked in front and started to hit the horn. "Come on Demyx, we don't have all day." A few minutes later Demyx came out his front door with Zexion fallowing behind him.

"We're coming, be patient."

Axel drummed his fingers against the steering wheel as Demyx and Zexion climbed into the back seat of his car. "Are we all ready?" He asked anxiously. Demyx nodded; he managed to get his seat belt buckled in time for Axel speeding away.

Zexion looked over at Demyx; "are you sure we're going to be safe?" He knew the rumors that Axel had, and to be honest he was nervous for this triple date thing. He was too young to die, especially in such a cruel way.

Demyx chuckled; "don't worry; Axel's bark is worse than his bite. He's just a bit nervous, seeing as he's trying to impress Roxas."

Zexion let out a nervous sigh; "I hope your right Demyx."

It only took Axel a few minutes to get to the Strife house and pull into the drive way. He pulled out his cell phone and quickly alerted Sora that he was there. Now he had to wait. He didn't want to honk the horn to hurry them, for it just might ruin the plan. But it was tempting; it was just there waiting to be pressed.

Lucky for him it only took Sora and Riku a few minutes to escort a blind folded Roxas out of the house. They opened the passenger side of the car and helped him in. "Will somebody please tell me what is going on?" Roxas asked for the millionth time. Ever since he woke up this morning to Sora and Riku throwing clothes at him he'd been confused. Now he was in a strange vehicle going who knows where. If it Sora and Riku weren't with him he would think he was being kidnapped.

"Don't worry Rox it'll be fun!" Sora chirped from the back seat.

"What will be fun?" He questioned once again.

Sora giggled and clicked his seat buckle. "You'll see!" He nodded at Axel to signal that he was good to go. Axel nodded and pulled out of the drive way.

It took at least a half an hour to get to their destination. But once it was in view Sora started squealing excitedly. Roxas sighed; "what? What is so exciting?"

Sora smiled and hugged him from the back seat; "you'll see."

Roxas growled; "I'm pretty sick of hearing those words Sora. Take this blind fold off of me right now."

Sora giggled and climbed out of the back seat once Axel found a parking space. "Alrighty then." He quickly un-did the knot on the blind fold; "Ta da!" Roxas blinked looking at the sight in front of him, why in the hell was he at a carnival?

Axel grinned and walked up behind him and put his arm around his shoulder. "Surprise triple date Roxy."

Roxas looked up at him, "this was your idea?"

Axel nodded; "I came up with it all on my own."

Despite how angry he was for having been dragged around blind folded for half the day, Roxas couldn't help but smile slightly. "That's sweet of you."

Axel grinned; "let's get inside." He handed everybody there tickets and walked in.

"Alright guys, we can stay in one big group or split up and meet back here around six." Nobody even got a chance to discuss the options, Sora had dragged Riku off toward the cotton candy, and Demyx had dragged Zexion off toward the haunted house. Axel chuckled and shook his head; "why do I even try."

Roxas looked up at him and smiled; "I want to go on the roller coaster first."

Axel groaned, he wasn't particularly fond of heights, "alright the roller coaster it is then." He allowed himself to be dragged toward said metal death trap.

After what felt like hours of waiting in line, Axel and Roxas were both securely buckled into the train of the roller coaster. Roxas was excited bouncing in his seat slightly looking over at Axel, "Are you excited Ax?"

"Yeah."

"How excited?"

"Very excited."

"You don't look excited!"

"I'm excited."

"Are you really excited?"

"Yes I really am excited."

"Then act more excited!"

"I think I'm going to puke up my stomach if I act more excited."

Roxas made a disgusted face at him. "That's gross, don't act more excited."

Alex looked over at him, his face already pale; "exactly." And that's when it started. Inch by inch, foot by foot the roller coaster slowly crept up the railing. This is one of the biggest things he hated about roller coasters; they put you in suspense. They took their sweet, sweet time getting to the highest point ever, making you watch the ground get farther away in the process. Then they shoot you down said highest point and twist you in ways you never wanted to be twisted. Axel just wasn't fond of the sadistic little buggers.

At the very top of the roller coaster, Roxas looked over at Axel and grinned. "Here we go!" He said before the train was pushed over the edge of the cliff like hill. As soon as it was, Axel was gripping onto the safety bar in front of him to terrified to scream. Roxas on the other hand was screaming and laughing the whole way through, making Axel feel stupider than he already felt.

Once they were back safely on the ground, Axel fell to his knees and started to kiss the ground they walked on. "Oh lovely solid, safe ground."

Roxas patted his back. "If you were afraid of the roller coaster you should have told me."

Axel shook his head and got back up. "I want you to have fun, even at the coast of my own life."

Roxas grinned at him and grabbed his hand. "Come on. Let's go play some games."

Axel nodded; "yes games, safe, safe games."

(With Sora and Riku)

Sora grinned when the vendor handed him a stick of cotton candy as big as his head. He took a bite out of it and happily offered some to Riku. "No thanks Sora, I like my teeth.

" Sora shook his head and took another bite. "Are you sure? It's so yummy."

Riku ruffled his hair; "I'm sure it is."

He wrapped his arm around his neck and started to lead him around the carnival. "Oh Riku stop!" Sora yelled when something caught his eye. "Can I catch a fish Riku?" Riku nodded and brought him over to the little swimming pool full of gold fish. He paid the man and handed Sora the little net.

"Good luck kid you have three tries."

Sora nodded and bent down next to the pool. He looked around at all the different fish, some bigger sizes some smaller. He found one that caught his eye and quickly scooped him up. The man running the booth clapped for him. "You've got some eye kid, let's get you a bag to put him in."

The guy took the fish from Sora and put it in a bag full of the water from the pool. He handed him the fish and Sora quickly thanked him.

Sora walked happily around all the carnival games. "I see you like your fish." Riku said walking next to him.

It made him happy to see Sora so elated. It was something only he wishes he could do. If it were up to Riku, he'd be the only one who would make Sora so happy.

Seeing the sparkle in his eyes, his grin, the light in his skin; it all made Riku's heart flutter. As girlie as that sounded. That's why he couldn't help but spoil him as much as he could, even if Sora told him not to.

Riku grabbed onto Sora's arm before he could skip away to fast. "How about a ride on the carousel?"

Sora's eyes lit up at the mention of said ride. He nodded; "I'll race you!" Sora said before taking off toward the carousel.

Riku sighed and started to chase after him; "Sora! Don't run you'll get lost!" Sora looked over his shoulder to stick out his tongue and laugh. Too bad he just happened to run straight into a trash can, causing him to fall and tumbled over.

There was a loud crash, a scream, a cry, then a large crowd surrounding a sobbing Sora.

Riku shouted while pushing people out of the way. He kneeled down in next to the boy and wiped the tears from his face. "What hurts Sora."

Sora sniffled removing his hands from his knee. Riku couldn't help but cringe at the sight of Sora's scraped up and bloody knee.

Sora looked up at him tears streaming down his face again. "G…good n…n…news R…r…riku…" He sniffled again; "I…I s…s…s…saved t…the f…f…fish." He held up the bag with his fish happily swimming around.

Riku chuckled and shook his head; "this isn't the time to worry about that."

Sora couldn't help but chuckle a bit himself.

Riku quickly picked up the boy; "we need to get your knee patched up." He looked around him; "does anybody know where the first aid station is?"

Some random person pointed to the left. Riku nodded and headed off in that direction.

"So what have we learned?" Riku asked kneeling in front of Sora while placing a bandage over the scraped up knee.

"Don't run while looking over your shoulder."

Riku rolled his eyes; "don't run in crowded places in general."

Sora nodded; "yeah that too."

Riku smiled and stood up; "how does your knee feel now?"

Sora stood up; it stung a little but it was bearable. He looked up at him; "well enough to ride the carousel."

Riku nodded; "but this time lets walk."

Sora nodded agreeing.

(with Demyx and Zexion)

Zexion smiled slightly sneaking a peak at Demyx as they walked along the booths. It would be a lie if Zexion said he was nervous about attending the carnival with Demyx and his wild friends. But it would also be a lie if he said he wasn't having fun. He could admit he was pretty nervous when he got into the car earlier with a nervous and fidgety Axel; and the ride there with the shouting twins and brooding Riku hadn't helped either.

But when they got there he was kind of glad that they split up; it gave him a chance to enjoy himself a lot more. And enjoy himself he did.

Demyx was absolutely amusing to be around. Everything he did and said was over the top and funny. He had insisted he win him this grey stuffed armadillo, which he did. Funny thing though, Demyx was the one who insisted on carrying it around. He said it reminded him of Zexion, which he wasn't sure if he should take offense to that or not.

While during one of his peaks at Demyx, something caught Zexion's attention. A stuffed lion with a crazy mane with bright green eyes.

He instantly stopped and headed toward the booth. He handed the guy a dollar and in return he was handed ten balls.

Zexion wasn't the best at sports, nor did he have an amazing aim. But he was good at math and figuring out the precise place to throw the ball to make the milk bottles tumble over.

It only took him a few good minutes to study the bottles and one good throw to make the milk jugs topple over.

"Congratulations!" The guy shouted; "pick your prize."

Zexion pointed to the stuffed lion without even thinking.

The guy handed over the lion and Zexion hugged it to him; "thanks." He mumbled before rejoining a rather confused Demyx.

"That's a cute lion Zex." Demyx commented studying the stuffed animal Zexion had just one.

"Thanks, he kind of reminds me of you." He pointed out.

Demyx grinned; he couldn't help himself and kissed his cheek.

Zexion blushed and looked up at Demyx, who was grinning ear to ear.

"Do you want to go on the fairs wheel?" He asked Zexion.

The slate haired boy nodded and started to walk toward the fairs wheel.

(With Axel and Roxas)

Axel sighed sipping his lemon lime soda which was helping his stomach. After the roller coaster, thankfully Roxas had avoided all roller coasters.

"You know Ax, you're such a wimp."

Axel looked over at him; "how am I a wimp?"

Roxas chuckled walking with his hands stuffed in his pockets; "you can't handle roller coasters."

"Yeah and you can't handle spiders and thunderstorms."

Roxas pouted and looked up at him; "why'd you have to go there?"

"You were teasing me." He sucked the last bit of soda from his cup and threw it away in the nearest trash can.

"Yeah well I was doing it to be funny, you were just being mean."

Axel laughed; "no I wasn't, I was trying to make you stop teasing me."

Roxas pouted crossing his arms over his chest. "Uh huh."

Axel sighed and placed his arm around Roxas' shoulder. "Come on Roxy; are you really that mad at me?"

Roxas sighed and looked up at him; "not really."

Axel sighed; "let's go on the fairs wheel?"

Roxas gave him a look; "you aren't scared of that?"

Axel shook his head; "it doesn't jerk and twist."

Roxas smiled; "alright, then let's go." He grabbed Axel's hand and smiled.

Axel smiled back at him and led him toward the giant wheel.

When they got there Roxas pointed; "hey Ax isn't that Demyx and Zexion."

Axel nodded; "yeah that is. DEM!" He yelled waving is hands frantically.

Demyx looked around trying to figure out where his name had been called from. He spotted a patch of spikey flaming red hair and grinned. He waved them over and made room for them in line. "Fancy meeting you guys here." He said wrapping his arms around their necks.

Axel rolled his eyes and pushed his arm off; "yeah, yeah."

Demyx grinned and shoved the stuffed armadillo in Axel's face. "Meet Zexion."

Axel gave him a strange look; "you've named a stuffed animal after your date?" He looked over at Zexion; "how does this make you feel?"

Zexion shrugged holding the stuffed lion close to him. "I named this one Dem-dem." Axel groaned and shook his head; "seriously."

Roxas looked up at him; "I think it's kind of cute."

Axel looked down at him; "really? Why?"

Roxas shrugged; "I just do."

(with Sora and Riku)

Sora laughed spinning around on his feet. "Let's do it again!"

Riku groaned holding his own spinning head; "no Sora we've been on it like fifty times I swear."

"That's alright; fifty one times is the charm!" He grabbed Riku's hand and started to tug him toward the carousel.

"No Sora; let's do something else, something slow, like the fairs wheel."

Sora's face lit up at the idea. He spun around on his heels and headed toward the fairs wheel. "You have such brilliant ideas Riku!"

Riku groaned letting himself be dragged by the hyper brunette; "sure I do."

When they got to the line, they didn't even bother to call out to their friends. They just popped up behind them and joined the conversation.

"I totally agree with Demyx, the armadillo so looks like Zexion." Sora pitched in, making everybody but Riku jump.

"Fucking gods Sora don't show up out of know where." Axel said clutching his chest.

Sora chuckled and petted the stuffed Lion Zexion was holding. "I'm sorry Axel. I'd figured you would have heard my footsteps.

"Obviously not." Axel grumbled.

Sora pouted when Zexion walked forward holding onto Demyx's hand. "I was petting your lion!"

Zexion looked back at him; "I'm sorry."

He climbed into the fairs wheel basket and sat next to Demyx who was leaning outside the edge.

"We'll see you on the ground!" He shouted before the ride started to move again.

Ten minutes later they were all in their own baskets looking out to the setting sun. Roxas sighed; "today was interesting Axel."

Axel grunted; "is that a good thing?"

Roxas chuckled; "yeah. It was fun, I had fun, thanks."

Axel smiled wrapping his arm around Roxas' arm. Roxas smiled and leaned into him. When they stopped at the top Axel looked down at him. "You know it's good luck to kiss at the top of a fairs wheel."

Roxas chuckled and leaned up; he locked his lips with Axel's. Shocked it took Axel a few seconds before he loosened up and kissed him back.

* * *

**Love it? Review it! Hate it? Review it anyway!**


	11. If I had you

**Ahhh sorry this is so late, my friend kept trying, and trying, and trying, and trying, and trying to get me to write. But my muse is so fickle! Anyway; it's here and a bit late, but anyway. HAPPY LATE AKUROKU DAY XD.**

**TheRealAkuRoku: Thank you for the cookies, they were virtually delicious!**

**Hoshi (a.k.a Somebody I don't know.): DX You don't matter, JUST KIDDING. I love you.**

**Mei Chan is Random: Lol no problem. Critisizm is accepted. XD**

**Zemyx-AkuRoku: Thanks for the review! Yeah, I love torturing my favorite red head.**

**Riku Fan girl 1: Thank you for the recomendations XD. Yes, I'd be the best friend is in fact from the song "If we were a movie." I'm not a huge fan of Hanna Montana/Miley. But that song fit my invision and BAM. And yes, I tend to make chapter titles the name of songs that are stuck in my head. Lol. This chapter's is by Adam Lamber.**

**Night Girl 11: Thank you for the complement. It's good to recive some of them sometimes. XD**

**LoreilDarksky00: Yes I will make Axel work hard for his money! -cough- I mean Roxy!**

**blood as soft as silk: You get a cookie. Why do you get a cookie? Because I said so! XD**

**ANYWAY thank you all for the wonderful reviews, it makes me so happy. And a huge thank you to all those who added this story to their favorites / alert list. My inbox was so FULL! Anyway, shutting up now, enjoy the story.**

* * *

Demyx sighed leaning against his gym locker. He really didn't want school to start after such an amazing weekend. The rest of the weekend he had been attached to his armadillo. That was until he got tomato sauce all over it and had to have it washed.

"Hey little dude."

Demyx sighed; he recognized that voice. He turned around and smiled; "hello pirate man."

Xigbar sighed leaning against the locker next to Demyx. "I told you, my name is Xigbar."

Demyx shrugged; "pirate man is a lot easier to remember."

Xigbar chuckled cornered him against the locker. "You know Demyx, you are very cute."

Demyx blushed pulling his arms tight against his chest in hopes to create a barricade between them. "T..thanks Xig…but I'm taken."

Xigbar hummed; "really by who?"

"Z…Zexion." Demyx squeaked out.

Xigbar backed away and laughed; "seriously? By the short little emo kid?"

Demyx glared and punched his arm; "Zexion is amazing!"

Xigbar chuckled and trapped him again; "alright whatever you say. But I'll win you over Demyx." He nipped his ear before backing off. "See you in gym little dude!"

Demyx shuttered his eyes closed tightly; he should really learn to be on time to gym.

He took in a deep breath to compose himself before walking out into the gym. He had made it before the teacher so he wasn't going to get marked late.

He looked around the gym for his friends. He spotted them talking with Xigbar. He sighed and stalked over to Riku who was talking with Namine. "Hey guys." He mumbled.

Namine looked over at him; "Hey Dem. You look down."

He nodded; "you see the new kid over there?" He pointed at Xigbar.

Namine nodded; "what about him?"

"He practically raped me in the locker room."

Riku gave him a look; "is that the pirate you said was in love with you?"

Demyx nodded; "he pinned me up against the locker and nipped my ear! He also said he was going to steal me from Zexy."

Namine chuckled and patted his shoulder; "just remember you can't be stolen if you don't want to be."

Demyx nodded; "I guess that's true."

Namine smiled; "good. Now let's get in line. The teacher just blew the whistle."

(On to Sora.)

Sora was absolutely ecstatic; he had an amazing date with Riku. A wonderful stack of pancakes that morning and he was about to rub it in Kairi's face.

He shot her a flashy grin before sitting down behind her. "Guess whaaaat." He sang in her ear.

She turned around in haste. "What?" She hissed at him.

He chuckled; "don't be such a sour puss Kairi. I only came to tell you about the a-ma-zing date I had with Riku on Friday."

She scoffed at him and folded her arms; "bull crap."

Sora grinned and pulled out his phone to show her pictures he had managed to take between getting there and hurting himself.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and turned around.

Sora stuck his tongue out at her. "Sour puss." He stood up and switched seats.

Kairi frowned clutching her pencil tightly. She couldn't just sit around and do nothing. She told had to break them up for good.

She grinned and flipped open her note book. She had a plan, and if this didn't break them up then nothing would.

She quickly scribbled down; "Sora, meet me behind the gym after school; we need to talk. –Riku." She chuckled and folded the note. Now all she had to do was slip it into his locker.

Kairi quickly stuffed the note in her pocket and raised her hand. "Teacher, can I run to the bathroom really quick?" The teacher sighed and nodded to her.

She quickly got up and shuffled out of the room.

She walked down the hall counting down the lockers. "282, 283, 284, 285…" She stopped and slipped the note into the slits in the locker door. She bit her lip and looked around to make sure nobody was around.

(Roxy-poxy! After first period.)

"Hey Roxas." Namine said leaning against the locker by Roxas'.

Namine looked over at her; "hey Nam."

"So?"

"So…?"

"I heard you had a surprise date!"

Roxas chuckled grabbing his math book. "Yeah it was pretty amazing, Axel and I, we kissed."

"Roxas, that isn't part of the plan!"

"I know, I know." He shut his locker. "I'm going to still go with the plan…I just couldn't help but do it…his lips were right there."

Namine giggled; "that is so cute Roxas! Just no more slip ups." Namine looked over Roxas' shoulder; "speaking of slip ups, here he comes."

"Hey Roxy." Axel wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Hey Ax." Roxas said shrugging his arm off his shoulder.

Axel was taken aback by Roxas' cold shoulder. "Um are you ok Roxas?"

Roxas looked up at him; "yeah I'm just fine."

"Oh…well ok then…I had a great time yesterday."

Roxas started to walk down the hall way; "that's good."

Axel caught up to him and grabbed his arm; "what's going on Roxas? Why the cold shoulder?"

Roxas pushed his hand off of his arm. "I'm sorry, just because you took me on one date doesn't mean I'm going to automatically forgive you."

Axel frowned; "I know, I'm not saying it is."

Roxas glared; "well then stop acting like it does!" He spun around and stormed off.

"Well that was harsh."

Axel looked over at Namine; "do you know why he's acting like this?"

Namine shrugged; "who knows, this is Roxas we are talking about."

Axel sighed running his hand through his hair. "Yeah I guess so."

"Ok Roxas, what you did in the hall way was a little harsh." Namine said sitting down next to Roxas in their math class.

Roxas sighed; "I know, and I feel bad. But I want him to work hard for me. I mean he chose some kid over me, his best friend!"

Namine hummed; "I know. But tone it down Roxas, or this might blow up in your face."

(In Cloud's class room.)

"Alright class, it's getting close to midterm; so we'll be starting the midterm project."

Demyx grinned sitting next to Zexion, staring at him. Every few seconds Zexion would shift his eyes over to Demyx.

Zexion leaned over to him; "Demyx…" he whispered. "Why are you staring at me?"

Demyx chuckled; "you look extra cute today."

That managed to surface a blush on Zexion's face. "T…thanks Demyx."

Demyx grinned feeling accomplished.

"Demyx…" Cloud called to the grinning boy. "Demyx…" He called again waving his hand in his face.

Demyx blinked and shook his head; he looked up at Cloud; "oh hey Mr. Strife." He grinned.

Cloud sighed rubbing his four head; "Demyx, I know you love Zexion and everything; but could you please not make goo goo eyes at him in the middle of class?"

The class laughed as Demyx turned bright red. He coughed and shrinked back into his desk; "sorry sir."

Cloud sighed and walked back toward the front of the room. "Like I was saying…" He groaned when he was interrupted once again by a loud knock on the door.

He gripped his desk tightly trying to control his irritation. He let out a sigh and walked over to the door. "What do you wan…" He stopped mid sentence. Standing in front of him was one of the most gorgeous guys he had ever seen.

"Hello…" the guy said snapping his fingers in front of his face.

Cloud hummed and shook his head; "sorry." He stepped out of the class room and shut the door. "Sorry again. Can I help you?"

The guy grinned, his smile reaching his sparkling blue eyes. "I'm your student teacher, weren't you notified?"

"Oh yes, yes. I remember." He shook his head. "Wait, you seem years older than I am."

He grinned; "I'm a late bloomer?"

Cloud chuckled; "Cloud Strife." He held out his hand.

The man grabbed his hand; "Fair, Zack Fair." He winked at him sending a small blush to his face.

Cloud coughed and opened the class room; "fallow me." He walked to the front of the class room and coughed to get the students attention. "Students, students, STUDENTS." He sighed after having gotten they're attention.

"Everybody this is Zachary Fair, he's going to be your student teacher this semester." He looked over at Zack; "would you like to introduce yourself?"

Zack nodded and looked at the class. "Hello class, my name is Zachary, but call me Zack. Don't call Mr. Fair, because that is my father. I like video games and dumb apples." He grinned and looked back at Cloud; "oh and your teacher, he's pretty cute too."

Cloud blushed and coughed; "anyway, he will be teaching a lot of lesions this semester, so don't be afraid to ask him questions."

Zack walked over to an empty desk in the back of the room; "continue to teach."

Cloud sighed and stared to go back to his lessen.

Cloud sighed looking at the clock as the bell rang. "Ok class, your projects are due the week before midterm; drive safely!" He sighed as the last student left the room.

Zack chuckled walking up to him; "you seem like you're not having a good day."

Cloud sighed; "that's what happens when you wake up late and end up messing up your whole schedule."

Zack laughed; "we're you up all night with your boyfriend?" He winked.

Cloud blushed fiddling with the papers on his desk.

"Whoa, I got it right?"

Cloud coughed; "that is none of your concern."

Zack grinned; "but you didn't deny it."

Cloud rolled his eyes; "and what if I was?"

Zack shrugged; "that's your business."

Cloud sighed and shoved his papers into his briefcase. "Anyway; I've got a lot of work to do, so I will see you later Mr. Fair."

Zack rolled his eyes and fallowed him out of the room. "So you do have a boyfriend?"

Cloud nodded; "yes I do in fact. Why does that concern you?"

Zack hummed; "well I did say I found you quite attractive."

Cloud blushed and looked over at him; "thank you I guess."

Zack nodded and continued to walk with him out to his car. "So does your boyfriend treat you right?"

Cloud looked over at him again; "yes, yes he does."

Zack hummed again; "I could treat you better."

Cloud sighed and stopped at his car; "look Zack. You are very good looking, and you have a wonderful personality but I have a boyfriend who I love and care about so would you please just stop."

Zack chuckled; "alright, alright I'll stop. I'm sorry if I offended you." He held out his hand; "friends?"

Cloud was hesitant looking at his hand. He huffed and grabbed his hand; "friends. Now could you step away from my car so I can leave?"

Zack laughed and took a few steps back; he motioned with his hands for Cloud to drive away.

Cloud shook his head and opened his car door. "Good by Mr. Fair." He said before shutting it.

"It's Zack!" He yelled watching Cloud drive away.

While standing in the parking lot a smirk graced Zack's face; despite the plea from the blonde he wasn't going to give up. Cloud is the cutest thing he'd seen in a very long time; and it would be a waist to just give up and let some douche have him.

Smirking he walked to his own car and quickly left the parking lot.

(With Sora, with SORA.)

Sora sighed walking down the hallway. He was so glad to be out of school; now all he needed was Riku and an ice cream sunday.

He stopped at his locker to pull out and put away books he needed and didn't need. When he opened the locker door a white folded piece of paper fell out and hit his shoe.

He picked it up and quickly unfolded it. _"Sora, meet me outside behind the gym after school. I've got something important to tell you. Riku." _

Sora looked over at the nearest clock and hummed; it had only been five minutes since school had gotten out. Hopefully Riku would still be behind the gym.

He quickly shoved his unwanted books into the locker and quickly made his way to the back of the gym. And when he got there, he was all but happy, but very, very surprised.

The scene before him was horrendous. Some girl had her arms wrapped around his neck, Riku had a hand on her waist, and they're lips were in a full lip lock.

Sora didn't even get mad, he didn't stop over there to slap Riku and beat the crap out of the girl. He didn't even yell in agony. He was to hurt to do any of that, all he wanted to do was run away and cry. So that is what he did. He stormed away from the building; he was so frustrated he wanted to die.

The bad thing was; he stormed off a bit too early. He didn't see Riku push the girl off of him and spit on the ground. He didn't see him yell at the girls face. He didn't see him storm off to go looking for him. He didn't see Kairi standing against the other wall with a smirk on her face.

(with Roxy.)

Roxas sighed walking down the hallway. He really did feel bad about the way he had treated Axel. He just wanted to feel wowed, not that he didn't the other day; it just felt too easy. He guessed he could have been a little nicer to him; but it all just came out quickly, like an angry stream of words.

He was thinking about apologizing to the red head; but inconveniently he hadn't seen him the rest of the day. Until now; when he reached the bottom of the school steps. There was Axel talking to Riku leaning against his beat up car.

Roxas took a deep breath and walked over; "hey guys."

Axel looked over at him and sneered; "hey."

Roxas sighed; "sorry Axel, I was kind of an ass earlier."

Axel crossed his arms like an angry teenage girl; "yeah you were. I mean, I'm sorry Roxy I spent a lot of time and money preparing and thinking of that date and you blow it off like its nothing."

Roxas sighed again; "I know, and I feel horrid." He looked up at him with the biggest pout ever; "do you forgive me?"

Axel sighed; he could stay mad at Roxas, especially when he gave him that face. He smiled and hugged the boy to him; "yeah I forgive you."

Riku sighed; "great now that, that's over; have any of you seen Sora?"

Roxas nodded; "he texted me earlier saying he was going to walk home alone, heavens knows why."

Riku nodded; "well maybe we'll find him on the way back to your house."

And they did; while singing various different music at the top of their lungs the spotted a mop of brown hair swaying in the wind.

When they pulled over to pick him up he ran off through somebody's yard. Roxas blinked; "that was strange."

Riku frowned; "am I the only one who saw he was crying?"

Roxas hummed; "now that I think of it he was crying…"

Riku sighed; "I'll talk to him."

Roxas shook his head; "no I think you should let me handle this one. I feel that something is extremely wrong."

Later on in the evening; Roxas was sitting on the couch waiting for Sora to come home. Once the little brunette walked through the door, Roxas was flying through the air ready to pounce on Sora. "Tell me what is wrong!" He screamed in a warrior cry.

Sora had no time to escape; the next thing he knew he was stuck under a Roxas struggling to get out. "Ugh Roxas you are so heavy get off me."

"Not until you spill the beans!"

Sora stopped his struggling and got really quite. Noticing this Roxas sat up; still on top of Sora by the way, and looked down at his twin.

He frowned when he saw that he was crying; "what's wrong Sor?"

Sora sniffled and let out a chocked sob. "He's an ass Roxas! He's a lying, cheating ass!" He rubbed the tears away. "I trusted him, I thought because he is my best friend he wouldn't hurt me! What a load of shit. Now all I want to do is curl up and die!"

Roxas quickly scurried off of Sora and pulled him up and into a hug. "Oh Sora, I am so sorry."

He sniffled; "you are so lucky Roxy, Axel he's so head over heels in love with you."

Roxas slowly petted his brother's head; "something is wrong Sora, I know Riku, and as much as I hate him he would never, ever hurt you."

Sora sniffled; "I saw it Roxas, I saw it!"

He sighed; "I know, but maybe, maybe something was going down that you are unaware of…"

* * *

**Love it? Review it! Hate it? Review it anyway!**


	12. Fever

AHHHH this took me so long to update! I just got super duper busy (lazy) busy! ANYWAY, this chapter is dedicated to my bestest friend Hoshi. She is the most amazing best friend in the world, she is so supportive of my writing and she's the reason I keep writing. A.k.a she nags me until my ears bleed.

**TheRealAkuRoku: Ahhh lucky highschool isn't really like this. Well I guess for some people it is. For me it was kind of boring, I didn't enjoy highschool one bit. I'm enjoying College a lot more. xD Cookies, that sounds rather good right now. EEEK Heartless plushie! Its ok, I have an Axel plushy hanging right next to my bed. =] But thanks for the heartless plush! lol**

**Night Girl 11: Ahhh clif hangers, they are what I'm famous for lol. I know this is an AkuRoku story, I think I'm going to tweak it a bit. This story is more than just that. I don't know. I'm kind of bringing a Degrassi type of theam into it. You know one person does something that triggers another person doing another thing. Idk its hard to explain. So there will be quite a bit of different characters in there. But bare with me, Roxas and Axel are still the main paring. I will get back to them soon! I just got to drag it out a bit. =]**

**Hoshi: YEAH this chapter isn't long either... but it was taking me forever, and I decided I need to get it up before I got even MORE busy. hehe. So happy birthday...a few months early!**

**Mei Chan is Random: Seriously, but you gotta see it from her point of view. You'd be this way if the guy you like didn't like you back! Ok maybe not, but my inner Kairi is like this! xD**

**Rascalisx. the re-veiwer: I must say, your name trips me out because I don't even think I want to attempt to pronounce it. As for Namine, I like to an extent. I do like her a whole lot more than Kairi though. Not sure why, what did Kairi really do? Who knows, I all I know is that I hate her! Lol. OH and she will suffer -laughs evilly.-**

**Peaceful Dragon Roxe: Thanks.**

**kingdomheartslover13: Yeah, it was going a bit fast I admit. That's why I tried to slow it down a bit. I guess it might still seam a bit fast, but his a hell of a lot slower than before xD**

**ANYWAY THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

* * *

Cloud sighed walking into the small apartment he shared with Squall. He dropped his briefcase down on the couch and wandered into the small kitchen.

"Squall?" He called out, opening up the fridge in attempt to find something to eat or drink. Lucky for him, Squall had ordered some Chinese knowing that he would be hungry when he got home.

"Yes?" Squall answered him walking out of they're bedroom.

"Oh good you're home." He placed the food down on the counter before going over and kissing him. He wrapped his arms around his neck, keeping the kiss going as long as his lungs allowed him to.

Squall pulled away needing to breath; "what brought that on?"

Cloud hummed running his fingers through his hair; "can't I kiss my wonderful boyfriend sometimes?"

With a cocked eyebrow Squall pulled Cloud off of him. He placed his hand on his four head; "are you feeling alright?"

Cloud grabbed his hand and brought it to his lips. "Of course I am!" He chuckled; "thank you for ordering Chinese by the way." He dropped his hand to move over to the Chinese food.

"Of course, I knew you would be hungry."

Cloud chuckled and emptied half the carton out onto a plate. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I was waiting until you got home."

Cloud nodded pulling down another plate and emptying the rest of the carton. "How sweet of you; could you get me some damp paper towels?"

Squall nodded and ran two paper towels under the sink and handed them to Cloud. "So how was your day at work?"

Cloud sighed laying the cloth on top of the food. "It was interesting, as everyday is when you work at a high school."

"Anything that stood out?"

"Not really; you know, just the same old day. I did get a student teacher though." He walked over to the microwave and placed the plates of food inside. "He's really odd. He's got this bright demeanor, and colorful personality, the total opposite of you and I."

"He sounds like an interesting guy."

"He is; he looks rather odd too. He's got this black hair that is styled back into a porcupine type look."

"Kind of like Axel?"

"Yes! Exactly like Axel's!"

"You know Cloud; if I didn't trust you I would think you had a crush on this guy."

Cloud froze and looked over at him; "I absolutely do not have a crush on him."

"Alright, alright calm down I believe you." He wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. "I was just teasing you." He kissed his ear knowing that it was his weak spot.

Cloud let out a sigh and loosened up; "sorry I snapped at you. I just had a stressful day today."

"I know, let's just eat and relax on the couch."

Cloud sighed; "yeah that sounds good."

After dinner, Cloud sat down with his laptop and a stack of book reports to read. It was at these times he wondered why he decided to become an English teacher. He could have chosen to become something like an engineer or a graphic designer, but nope he wanted to teach bratty children how to read and write.

Sighing he opened up his school e-mail; not only was Cloud an English teacher, he was a recycle crazy English teacher. He had most of his students e-mail him their homework to save paper. Of course he still accepted hand written for students who couldn't gain access to the internet or a computer.

Scanning through his e-mails, he had about one hundred of them, most of them titled "book reports." There were a few from the principal and memos. But one caught his eye; it wasn't a school address and it wasn't on his list of students e-mails.

The message was titled "Spiky!" which alone made him kind of nervous. He clicked on it and quickly scanned the message; and yes he had every reason to be afraid. Somehow Zack had managed to find his e-mail. The message was full of him laughing and commenting on his spiky hair and saying they needed to hang out; just a bunch of nonsense as if they had been friends forever.

"Who is that from?" Squall asked leaning against the chair Cloud was sitting in.

Cloud sighed pressing the reply button; "this is my student teacher I told you about, he somehow managed to get his paws on my e-mail."

Squall chuckled; "he seems like a friendly guy alright, Spiky, how come I never thought of that."

Cloud glared and smacked him in the gut; "be nice."

Squall kissed his check; "sorry, sorry." He walked away rubbing his sore tummy.

Cloud sighed tapping his finger on the delete button. H knew that he should just delete it, but for some reason he wanted to take Zack up on his offer to hang out. He didn't have many friends besides Squall; well there was Reno, and Vincent, but they're lives were just as hectic as his was. And Zack's schedule was pretty similar to his own, so it was tempting to take him up on his offer.

Sighing he looked out the small door way to see if Squall was coming back. When he didn't see him, he quickly hit reply and typed out "only with one condition; you've got to stop calling me spike." He quickly hit send and shut his computer.

All of a sudden he was feeling pretty light headed; he need some rest and quickly.

(Let's zoom to Roxas.)

Roxas sighed tapping his pencil on his desk. It had been a lot of work getting Sora up that morning, and History was the last thing his nerves needed. Who cared who founded Twilight Town and how they're descendents originated from the natives of Destiny Islands. He had a devastated brother to worry about, and a devastated brother's ex boyfriend to kick the trash out off!

Groaning, he placed the pencil down on the desk and leaned back in his seat.

How much longer? Ten, fifteen, twenty minutes? It seemed like a life time. When the bell rang, it sounded like sweet music to Roxas' anxious ears. Out of class, out of school, and time to hunt down some silver-headed jerks!

He quickly dumped all of his stuff into his backpack and rushed out the door.

Knowing Riku he would probably at his locker or Axel's locker; lucky for Roxas they were right next to each other. Nearing in on Axel's locker they he was, leaning against his own locker waiting for his red headed friend to finish up whatever he was doing.

"Riku!" Roxas yelled full out in charge mode.

"Oh Roxas, do you know why Sora…"

Roxas grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him into the locker the best he could. "What gives you the nerve? How dare you cheat on Sora! He only devoted most of his life to you, and he went through so much shit to be with you!"

Confused, Riku clamped his hand down on Roxas' mouth. "Slow down there hot pants, what are you talking about?"

Glaring Roxas ripped Riku's hand from his mouth. "Don't try to act all innocent! Sora, he saw you kissing some whore behind the gym the other day!"

Axel leaned over; "woa dude, you cheated on Sora? Cute little Sora? That is a low blow man, even for you."

Riku shot a glare over at Axel; "I didn't cheat on him!" He looked back over to Roxas; "I swear, I didn't ok. That day, I received a note from Sora to meet him behind the gym. I thought he was mad at me, or wanted to make out or something; so I went. But when I got there, this chick was there. She declared her "undying love for me" and planted a big kiss on my lips. Naturally I pushed her away and spat on the ground next to her feet. Ever since then Sora has been screening my calls, ignoring my texts, e-mails, and IM's; he's even been bluntly avoiding me all day."

"Is that so?" Roxas questioned not exactly believing the story.

"Yeah, I still got the note in my French binder." Riku unzipped his backpack and pulled out his binder. He handed over the neatly folded note to Roxas.

"Well I guess you're right, but dude this isn't Sora's hand writing, you know he's got the messiest handwriting known to mankind."

"I thought it looked suspicious, but I didn't want to not show up and have it really be him and then end up in trouble anyway!"

Roxas hummed; "can I take this note?"

Riku nodded; "it's all yours."

"Sora!" Roxas yelled racing up the stairs.

"What?"

Roxas threw the door open to his and Sora's room. "How did you know to go to the gym Sora?"

Sora looked up from his math book. "I am not talking about this right now Roxas."

"Yes we are, how did you know?"

Sora shut his math book and stood up; "seriously Roxas, we aren't talking about this!"

"Seriously Sora, we are! Now answer my question."

Sora sighed and dug through his desk drawer; "alright, if you must know, I found this in my locker." He handed over the slightly crumpled note. "He told me to meet him there, probably to break up with me or something."

"That's just it Sora!" Roxas said scanning over the note Sora had handed him. He handed him the note Riku had given over to him. "He received a note with the same handwriting as this."

"What are you saying?"

"He didn't cheat on you Sora! This was a trap!"

"A…trap?"

"Yes a trap, look at this." He unfolded both the notes and held them up next to each other. "Both of them have same handwriting. Somebody wants you two to break up and I have a hunch it might be a certain red head."

"Oh come on Roxas, Axel is evil, but he isn't mean."

Rolling his eyes he handed Sora the notes; "not Axel you numbskull, Kairi!"

Sora frowned; "she's not that mean either, isn't she?"

"Sora, she's been trying to break you guys up before you even got together!"

Sighing, Sora sat down on his bed. "True, but she's still my friend. Don't accuse her until you've to proof."

"And how do you suggest I do that?"

"I don't know; get a sample of her handwriting?"

"I guess that would…hold on." Having been interrupted by a knock on the door. Roxas stood up from his chair and raced down stairs.

He opened the door and blinked, "Riku…?"

"Sora is mad at me right? Well I know how he's wanted one for quite some time, and I stumbled across this little guy abandoned in the middle of the sidewalk. I thought he'd love him because he's fluffy, and we all know how he's attracted to fluffy things."

"Just spit it out Riku."

Riku pulled an orange and white fluffy kitten from behind his back. "Do you think he'd like it?"

Roxas smiled and petted the kitten's head. "Of course he will, hide him again I'll call Sora down."

Riku nodded and put the wiggling kitten back in the box he found him in. He leaned against the door frame hiding the box behind him. He smiled slightly seeing Sora run down the stairs. He'd missed him quite a bit, ok a lot.

"Hey Sora…"

Sora scowled slightly; he wasn't as angry as he was before, but he wasn't ecstatic to see the silver-headed boy either. "Hey Riku…"

Sighing, Riku stood up. "You're mad at me, I know, and I feel horrible about it. I'm not the one who kissed her you know; in fact I don't even know who the hell that girl was. I went back there to wait for you when she waltzed up to me and planted a kiss on me. I pushed her away instantly, but I guess it was too late…I just feel so horrible…"

"Riku, Riku, RIKU!" Sora chuckled; "calm down. This uncharacteristic ramble is getting kind of pathetic. I know now that we were both tricked, it was just nice to hear your apology."

Nodding, Riku picked up the box behind him and handed it to Sora. "For you…"

Sora gave him a puzzled look felling something rumble around in the box, "it's alive? Usually boyfriends give make up chocolate not living things."

Riku chuckled; "open the box before he gets to restless."

Sora grinned and opened the folded box folds. He squealed and picked up the fluffy kitten. "He's so cute Riku! Where did you get him?"

"I found him on the sidewalk near my house. Somebody left him there and I knew you would love him."

Sora grinned and hugged the kitten to him, "I love him! It is a him right?"

Riku nodded; "I already checked, though it wasn't easy, he has so much fur and he kept nipping at my hand."

Sora chuckled scratching the kitten behind the ears. "Now I just gotta ask my mom if it's ok to keep him."

Riku nodded; "if she says no. I'll keep him and you can come see him whenever you want to."

"Thank you Riku!" Sora grinned and kissed Riku on the cheek before running into the kitchen.

"MOM RIKU GOT ME A KITTEN CAN I KEEP HIM?"

Riku chuckled walking the rest of the way into the house and closing the door behind him.

A few minutes later Sora came bouncing back into the hall way, kitten still in hand. "She said yes Riku! I've already got a name for him. I'm thinking creamsicle."

"That's an odd name for a kitten, I'm thinking Sherbert fits better."

"YEAH, that's even better than what I came up with!"

He placed the kitten down to let him roam around and get used to his surroundings. "Thanks again Riku, I love him." He attached himself to Riku's neck and smiled. "Riku…"

"Yeah?" Riku answered wrapping his arms around Sora's waist.

"I love you…"

Riku smiled, "I love you too Sora."

* * *

**Love it? Review it! Hate it? Review it anyway!**


	13. The adventures of Sora & Sherbert

**Hey its sort of me again. I'm sorry for taking my sweet sweet time with this. I have horrid writers block. Hoshi had an idea for a mini series in side of the story about Sherbert and Sora. I told her she had to write them. So here is the first event of this crack filled event of deathy death of potato juice. She's telling me to write this. ANYWAY enjoy this funny **** crack filled event of deathy death of potato juice; and I will attempt to get the next real chapter out.  
**

* * *

Event one:

~Sora's point of view ~

I open my eyes shocked to see some orange fluffy thing in my face. Oh that's right, Riku gave me a kitten yesterday, I huggled him tightly, not to tightly of course. Then I got up to start my day.

I headed down to the kitten for some breakfast. I sat down in the chair so I can start on the waffles that Mom set out for me. When Sherbert jumped up on to my lap, he was lucky that I haven't started eating my waffles just yet other wise he would be covered in syrup.

"Oh em gee, Sherb's your going to give me a heart attack if you keep doing that."

I started petting him, to the point he started purring, it was sooooo cute!

Then I set him down so I could try to start on my waffles, then he does it again! "Ok Sherbert, calm down, I need to eat my waffles before they get cold!" by this

point he was ferociously running his side into me to pet him.

I really wanted to eat my waffles but I guess he won't let me unless I pet him first. After about a minute of petting him ferociously He Bit me! "SHERBERT!" I yell shocked "You wanted to be petted and then you BIT me?" after I said this he ran his side into me once again. "No I don't want to pet you, you bit me." I said all pouty and grumpy. So I pick him up and put him on the couch in to other room so then I might be able to eat my waffles in peace, or hopefully in pieces.

Giggling to my self I sit down and pick up my fork, with a big chunk of AMAZING waffle, when Sherbert jumps on my lap once again and nocks my arm, the waffle falls off my fork and right into his fur.

He freaks out and jumps on top of the table to run away, but instead he jumps right into my syrup covered waffles. Next thing you know there is this bright orange and white little cat running around on the kitchen table freaking out, covering the whole table with syrup.

"AH SHERBERT!" I yell in shock.

Roxas came down the starts all sleepy like rubbing his eyes.

"Sora what in the world are yo…WHAT HAPPENED?" He said staring wide eyed at the kitchen and the little orange thing covered in syrup.

"heh….heh….hee…well, funny for you to ask Roxy…" I said nervously.

~Sherb's point of veiw~

SUGAR! –lick lick lick-

-twitch- SUGAR!

* * *

**This chapter belongs to the messed up brain of my friend Hoshi.**

**Like it? Review it! Hate it? Review it anyway!**

**Hoshi: Other wise you get potato juice! -evil cackle of death-  
**


	14. Rude boy

**BUM BUM BUM! I'm back! With an actual chapter! xD. Anyway I had some awesome stuff I was going to say right here, and I was going to answer reviews. But my computer is stupid, froze, and didn't let me copy everything so I give up. JUST KNOW I do read every single review, and I appreciate them all. I would answer them all now, but I got half way done and it went kaboom and I'm kinda not in the mood to do it again. SORRY! I love you all and I'll answer next time!**

* * *

"Can you believe its Halloween already?" Sora asked petting the slightly bigger Sherbert.

"I know, soon it'll be Christmas."

Sora grinned; "I hope so! I've been eyeing this new video game for so long."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "You're such a nerd Sora." He stood up and walked over to Sora's closet. "So… You're going to the dance tonight right?"

Sora nodded.

"As what?"

"Sherbert!"

Roxas rolled his eyes; "I don't know what your obsession is with that cat."

Sora picked up a sleeping Sherbert and held him close up to his face. "He's FLUFFY!"

Sherbert hissed and jumped out of Sora's hands.

"Your cat is vicious."

"No he's just sick from al the syrup." Roxas hummed, not quite convinced.

"All Sherberts aside; you should come tonight!"

"I have nobody to go with Sora."

"What about Axel?" He asked sitting down by a now angry sleeping Sherbert.

"He did ask, but I'm still working on my plan, so I said no."

Sora rolled his eyes; "you know that plan is going to back fire someday."

"Whatever, it hasn't and it's not going to."

Sora sighed; "well when it does, don't come crying to me. For I will say I told you so."

Roxas shrugged and sat on the floor in front of Sora. "Should I go tonight?"

Sora nodded; "you could be a chocobo!"

Roxas shook his head; "No Cloud's claimed that one this year."

"Alright, what about a moogle?"

"No, that is more of a you thing."

"I know! A platypus!"

"A platypus?"

Sora nodded.

"What the hell is a platypus?"

"It's a semi aquatic mammal, with a duck bill, duck feet, and a beaver tail."

Roxas stared at him with a dumb founded look.

"Helloooooo Roxie!" Sora said waving his hand in front of his face.

Roxas shook his head and smacked Sora's hand away from his face. "Really Sora, you have problems in math, but when it comes to strange facts about strange things you seem to be a genius?"

Sora grinned; "what can I say, numbers and I don't get along."

Roxas shook his head; "Yea obviously…"

"I know!" Sora said jumping up suddenly.

"You know what?"

"What you can be!"

"What?"

Sora grinned while wiggling his eyebrows at him.

Roxas groaned; "I have a bad feeling…"

0-0-0

"Why did I agree to this?" Roxas said flailing his arms with what little room he had.

"Oh come on Roxie you look adorable!"

"Who looks adorable?" Riku questioned walking up behind them.

Sora turned around quickly; "Riku!" He shouted attaching himself to him, resulting in Riku getting a face full of fluffy orange fur.

He groaned and pushed him off; "what did you do Sora? Shave Sherbert and attach his fur to yourself?"

Sora grinned at him, choosing not to answer his question.

"I think the better question is Riku, what the hell are you wearing?" Roxas asked, inquiring about the rather slutty nurse's uniform he had on.

"Oh if you think I'm bad, you should see Axel."

"I heard my name!" Axel shouted as he waddled over to them.

Roxas stared at him, unsure if he should laugh or run away. For Axel was dressed in a green mermaid's tail, a purple se shell bra, and his hair was down and slightly curled.

"The little mermaid Aexl, Really?"

Axel posed cocking his hip out to one side. "Don't I look absolutely fabbu?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Yeah that's what I would call it."

Axel smirked and waddled closer to him. "Hey now Roxie, we match! It's almost as if you knew I was going to be Arial."

Roxas groaned flipping one of his yellow flippers at him. "This annoying contraption was Sora's Idea."

"I think its genius." Riku added in. "Flounder; only Sora would think of that."

Sora beamed up at him. "Well it was either this or a platypus. And seeing as Roxie has something against the poor semi aquatic animal, he got stuck with this!"

Roxas shrugged; "the stupid thing can't decide between being a duck and a beaver, it's a freak."

Riku rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Sora. "Come on lets go bother Cloud about his costume."

Axel looked over at Roxas and suggestively wiggled his eyebrows. "I think you look super adorable in that costume Roxie."

Roxas rolled his eyes and started to "swim" away.

Axel sighed and followed behind him. "Really, are you going to act like this tonight Roxas? I don't get it."

Roxas looked back at him and shrugged, he then started to walk towards Namine.

Axel sighed sitting down to a David Bowie-fied Demyx. "I don't get it Dem…"

"Get what?"

"Freaking Roxas! First he hates me, then he's all up on me kissing me and such, and now he blows me off every damn chance he gets!"

"I don't know Axel, you did break his heart. He's probably conflicted."

Axel sighed; "he's had plenty of time to get over it. It's almost been a year since I first apologized to him. I've been working my ass of nonstop and he's been doing nothing but blowing it all off. His attitude his getting really old really fast."

Demyx sighed; "then go talk to him."

Axel snorted; "it'd be easier to teach a pig to belly dance. He shrugs me off every time I try to talk to him, even just a friendly conversation."

"You seemed like you were talking with him just fine a bit ago."

"Yeah with others he'll chat up a storm with me, of course insulting me every chance he gets. But once were alone he blows me off."

"Then you know what you're going to have to do right?"

Axel shrugged.

"Make him listen! Follow him around and talk. Even if he's not engaging in the conversation, trust me he can hear you."

Axel nodded and sighed; "Yeah I guess you're right." He stood up; "wish me luck."

Demyx smiled at him; "good luck man."

"Look who's coming." Namine said a little bit too happy.

Roxas looked in the direction of her slight head tilt and sighed. "Ignoring him is so hard when he keeps bugging me."

Namine giggled; "that means it's working!"

"Well his good looking stomach being flaunted in front of me sure isn't helping the cause."

Namine gasped and smacked his arm; "Since when did you become such a pervy Rox?"

Roxas shrugged; "I may be gay, but I'm still a teenage boy."

Namine rolled her eyes and walked off as Axel got closer.

Axel sighed; "Roxas, we need to talk."

Roxas gave him a bored look, which made Axel growl.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I'm getting sick of your attitude."

Roxas gave him a look and started to walk away.

"Like that!" He shouted after him; making Roxas freeze in his tracks. "You always blow me off!" He waddled back over to him. "I try, and try, making countless efforts to make things up to you and all you do is blow them off. I know I hurt you but this is getting stupid Roxas."

He paused, waiting for Roxas to respond. Say anything, anything at all. But all he did was sigh and turn to start walking again.

"Seriously? You know what Roxas, no. I am done." He turned and waddled away.

Roxas froze again, his heart sinking to his stomach. He turned around and chased after Axel, grabbing onto his arm. "Axel wait."

Axel glared at him and pulled his arm away. "OH so NOW you want to talk? Well you know what Roxas, it's too late. Fuck you." He tore his tail so he could storm out much more efficiently.

Roxas was left, staring at his retreating form with a taken back look.

"I told you this was going to back fire." Sora said walking over to him.

"Um, I think we may have taken this a bit too far…" Namine said, also walking over to him.

"Really?" He looked over and shouted at her. "Because of your stupid plan, Axel hates me now!"

Namine frowned; "don't pin this all on me Roxas Strife!"

Riku interrupted with a sour look; "What plan?"

Roxas looked over at him and sighed; "I wanted Axel to work and work hard. And in the process I wanted him to feel just a bit of the pain I did. So Namine suggested that I ignore all of his attempts…"

Riku frowned; "that's low, for both of you. You for suggesting it, and you for actually going along with it." He looked over at Sora and kissed his cheek. "I've got to go find Axel."

Sora nodded; "I'll text you later."

Riku nodded and took off out of the gymnasium.

Sora sighed and looked over at Roxas; "I suggest you apologize to him, in person, the first chance you get. Only then can you hope he forgives you."

Roxas sighed hiding his face in his hands. "What the hell have I done?"

"Something extremely stupid." Demyx said coming up behind him.

* * *

**Love it? Review it! Hate it? Review it anyway!**


	15. All Black

**Ahhhhh this story is starting to scatter everywhere. I'm probably going to end it soon. I think I'm going to squeeze a few more chapters out, tie up some lose ends, get everybody's stories done. That should be maybe three chapters at best. So a fair warning to all my readers, the next to might have NOTHING to do with Roxas and Axel. I'll probably end up back tracking a bit and filling in blanks with Cloud, Sora, and maybe a bit of Demyx. We'll see! Anyway, review time!**

**EJ: Fascinating... Yes, Demyx is always good.**

**Hoshi: DON'T EATTTTTTT ME. I'm sorry it was so short. But at least you got something! Hopefully your a bit happier with this one. We will need to brainstorm soon!**

**KH-Freak-O-Zoid: Isn't it! It'll just get FRUSTRATING and then sad, and then happy again!**

**ReKu14: Thank you. I've been told by numerous people that I have a strange way of speaking. I just didn't think anybody online would notice. -snickers- **

**TheFlurryOfMelodiousFlames: It only gets more dramatic. Drama is what I live for. I love to make things as dramatic as I can!  
**

* * *

Roxas sighed waiting next to Axel's locker that following Monday. He was nervous; he was so used to him having the upper hand that he was sure what to say to Axel. He had spent a good three hours reciting various different things he could say, but none of them sounded right. At the end of Sunday night he decided that a simple "I'm sorry" would suffice.

He bit his lip softly looking up and down the hallways for a familiar spiky head of red. But nothing, there was no Axel in sight.

He sighed and jumped out to grab a passing by Demyx.

"Dem, where is Axel?"

Demyx shrugged; "I honestly have no idea. But you know…one of the new kids looks freakishly like you Roxas."

Roxas sighed; "yeah haven't I heart that a million times today. I won't believe it until I see it."

He shrugged; "believe what you want. Hey Rox, I think I spot Axel down the hall."

Roxas sighed; "thanks." He walked that way mumbling about the inconvenience of being so short.

As he neared Axel though, his nervous heart rate slowed down, until completely dropping in his stomach. Axel was busy talking to one of the new kids. And what was most upsetting about the situation, was that the new kid really did have a striking similarity to himself.

None the less he shook his head and walked over to Axel.

"Axel we need to talk."

Axel looked over at him and glared; "I'll see you later Ven." He said to the new kid and walked off.

Roxas sighed; "Axel!" He called after him, but it fell on deaf ears. He sighed and looked over at the unknown kid. He scoffed; "what are you looking at?"

"You know, you look just like me…"

Roxas rolled his eyes; "so I've heard. Hey you stay away from that guy, he's mine."

Ven smirked; "I don't see your name on him." He smiled and started to walk away. "See you later."

Roxas scowled; he had a feeling that life was about to get a lot more complicated.

Roxas sighed, dropping his lunch trey, very forcefully onto the table next to Sora's. "He won't listen to me Sora."

Sora looked over at him, his mouth full of chips. "Doos itsh shuprishe yoush?"

Roxas shook his head sitting down; "swallow before you talk."

Sora gulped down the mush of chips. "What I said was, does it surprise you? Roxas you spent most of your time ignoring him."

Roxas puffed out his cheeks and pushed around the unknown meat on his trey. "But he shouldn't be as stubborn as I am…"

"And why shouldn't he?"

"Because I said so!"

Sora shook his head and looked over at Riku who was sitting down on the other side of him. "Honesty Roxas, I think you should let him cool down. Don't you think Riku."

Riku shrugged, "Axel is pissed, even more so when I told him you were doing it on purpose."

Roxas frowned; "Why did you tell him that Riku?"

"Axel is my best friend Roxas, I'm not going to keep things from him. Especially when its concerning you." He glared.

Roxas sighed; "I have to get him to listen."

"Let him cool down Rox."

"I can't! That new kid has his eye on him, and Axel isn't objecting very loudly."

Sora shook his head; "come on Roxas. Ventus looks EXACTLY like you. If Axel is chasing after him that either means A: He's trying to get to you, or B: He's a shallow ass hole who only likes you for the way you look."

Roxas sighed; "that is true. But it doesn't make it bother me any less." He pouted and shoved a fork full of whatever it was into his mouth.

He chose to stay quite; not wanting to give Riku any fire to add to the flames of Axel. And yes, he thought and knew that Riku would say everything he did to Axel. Riku just hated him that much.

Instead he decided to scan the lunch room in search for the fiery red head.

He spotted him near the back of the lunch room, next to the window sitting with Demyx, Zexion, and the new kids. He frowned watching them laugh up a storm. It made him feel horrible. If he had pulled his head out of his ass, he would be the one laughing with Axel.

He groaned and pushed his tray away from him, to leave room for hitting his head against the table.

Sora looked over at him like he had gone mental; and Roxas was starting to think he had.

"Are you ok Roxas?" He asked.

"No, I'm stupid Sora, stupid, stupid, stupid. No wonder he didn't choose me in the first place."

Sora frowned and pushed him off the bench. "Saying stuff like that makes you stupid. Look, you messed up, he's messed up before. Now frankly I see that you have two options. You can either give up and start getting over him, or keep pushing. You two have switched places; you just don't buy into the crap he will most likely give you."

Riku hummed; "or he could leave him the hell alone and let him cool off. We all know how Axel is. He's got that fiery temper that blows up loud, and takes some time to simmer down."

Roxas sighed; "but you can stop flames by throwing some water on it."

"Be careful though; if you throw water on a grease fire it only makes it worse."

Sora frowned looking between the two. "Can we please stop with the fire analogies now?"

Riku laughed; "of course."

Roxas sighed and glanced back at Axel again. His stomach twisted at the sight of him whispering in Ven's ear. He stood up and grabbed his tray. "All of a sudden I'm not very hungry." He went to throw away his barely eaten food. He then proceeded to storm out of the lunch room.

Roxas sighed watching Axel walk away from him. Another attempt to apologize failed. Axel was being extremely stubborn, more stubborn than usual. Every time he turned away from him, a little piece of Roxas died. The worst part is he always seemed to conveniently find Ven and wrap his arm around his shoulder. Jealousy was starting to burn up every sane thought in his mind. Not that he had many to begin with; if he did he wouldn't be in this stupid situation.

Roxas sighed collapsing in his desk, he looked over at Namine. "I am so tired Nam…"

She frowned; "you look like it, how much sleep have you been getting?"

Roxas sighed resting his head on the table; "hardly any. Maybe two hours a night or so."

"Roxas, you can't keep this up, you'll end up killing yourself!"

He chuckled; "that's getting a little dramatic Namine."

She pouted genuinely worried about him; "ok maybe not death. But you'll end up passing out!"

He sighed; "I hope it's soon. No matter what I do I can't sleep. I'm dead tired, but does my mind care? No; it's too busy being jealous of Axel."

"I hate to say this Roxas, maybe it's time to let him go…"

Roxas frowned; "if you hate to say it, then don't."

She sighed; "Roxas, is he really worth your health?"

He rubbed his eyes; "If I'm not burning with jealousy, then I'll be drowning in regret and wonder. Now there is a way to stop the jealousy, but if I give up, I will always feel regret."

"Wow, that's deep Roxas."

Roxas sighed; "yeah it's amazing how you think when you're dead tired."

"So how long has this been going on for?"

"Three days, every since Monday, the day I met Ventus." He grumbled.

"You know he's a really nice kid, he's like you but not bitter."

Roxas glared; "not helping Namine."

She smiled sheepishly; "sorry."

Roxas sighed and laid his head down on his arms. "I just hope he ends this bit of stubbornness soon. I don't think I can handle no sleep."

"Maybe you should go to the nurse's office and lay down."

"Can I do that?"

She nodded; "sure you can. I'll take notes for you."

Roxas stood up and gathered his stuff; he informed the teacher that he wasn't feeling well and headed towards the nurse's office.

Roxas sighed lying down on the bed the nurse assigned to him. His head was pounding and it felt like it was going to explode. His body just wanted to badly shut down and sleep, but he couldn't. He would toss and turn, but nothing.

He sighed and propped his head up on his arms as he stared out the window. He closed his eyes trying to relax his mind. He was just about to fall asleep when the nurse walked in speaking rather loudly.

"You know Mr. Steel you're going to end up dead one of these days!"

That's when he heard it; the deep and a little bit horse voice that made his heart skip a beat. He was tempted to jump up from his bed and force Axel to listen. But the nervous butterflies in his stomach kept him down.

"Na, fire won't kill me. It's my best friend!"

"Seriously, I think the principal should ban you from all science classes. Now please explain how you managed to burn your hand in biology."

Axel laughed; "it'd be best if you didn't question it. I have my ways trust me."

The nurse sighed sitting him down and grabbing some antiseptic, gauze, and a bandage. "Well if the fire loves you so much, how come I see you so often?"

Axel shrugged, hissing a bit as she cooled down the burn and applied the antiseptic. "Lately I've been kind of careless with it."

"Obviously." She placed the gauze pads on the burn and proceeded to bandage his hand.

Axel looked around the room and spotted a familiar set of blonde spikes. "Yo is that Roxas?"

The nurse nodded; "yeah, Mr. Strife came in the beginning of fourth period. He didn't have any prominent symptoms but he looks like he's been to hell and back."

Axel clicked his tongue standing up holding his now bandaged hand. "Oh that's cool."

The nurse gave him a strange look; "yeah. Now hurry up and get back to class Mr. Steel."

Axel chuckled and waved; "see you later Nancy."

The nurse shook her head.

Roxas let out a shaky breath and sat up. It had been hard not to stay still and quite while Axel was here. He so badly wanted to turn around and yell at him. But he didn't.

"Oh did we wake you?" The nurse asked.

Roxas shook his head; "I've been having trouble sleeping lately…"

"Oh that is probably why you look so tired."

He nodded.

"What's been bothering you?"

He sighed; "Axel. I offended him and now he's been ignoring me…"

She hummed; "have you tried talking and apologizing?"

"More than you would know."

"He does seem to have a stubborn sense about him."

He nodded; "it's really frustrating." He fell back on the bed and sighed.

"Well go ahead and take as much time as you need."

He nodded and fell back down at the bed, this time choosing to stare up at the ceiling. He was contemplating what Axel had said. He had sounded so…nonchalant about his health issues. Did he really hate him all that much? He couldn't blame him though. If he was in Axel's place he would act just like him, probably even worse.

He sighed and pulled the pillow over his face. Why did life have to be so screwed up? He was just hoping it was high school, that he could suffer through it and once he got out, no more drama.

"Roxas?"

He lifted the pillow off his head and looked towards the voice. He sighed; "hey Sor…"

Sora smiled; "Namine told me you were here. Are you feeling alright?"

Roxas shook his head; "I haven't been able to sleep very much lately."

"Because of Axel?"

He nodded.

"I swear Roxie, just give me the ok and I'll go beat him up for you."

Roxas chuckled; "as amusing as that would be, I don't think beating him up would solve my problems."

Sora grinned; "there you go being all smart and stuff."

Roxas rolled his eyes; "so why are you here anyway?"

"School's out."

School was out? Since when, he hadn't even heard the final bell. He sighed and sat up. "I didn't hear the bell. Maybe my brain blacked out for a minute."

"Hopefully tonight your whole body will black out."

As hopeful as that thought was; it didn't happen.

That night Roxas didn't even two hours. He spent the whole night tossing and turning, thinking of how on earth he could get Axel to listen. By the time his alarm went off, he came to the conclusion of doing exactly what Axel did to him. He'd have to follow him and make him listen.

That morning, Roxas head pounded worse than it had all week. He was roaming the hallways, seemingly lost but on a mission. He was looking for the familiar red spikes that he so craved to tug on.

When he spotted him down the hall, he wasted no time in chasing him and pouncing on the opportunity to grab onto his arm.

"Axel Steel we need to talk!"

Axel didn't say anything, only tugging his arm away, which caused Roxas to flinch. He was afraid that he would yell at him again like had at the dance. Instead he hurried down the hall as fast as he could. But that didn't stop Roxas, he chased after him.

"Axel, I'm sorry! What I did was selfish and stupid and I get why you are so mad at me!"

Axel looked back at him and glared. He didn't say anything, he just continued to walk.

Roxas felt tears welling up in his eyes. "Please Axel just listen!" He said grabbing onto his arm. Then there was nothing. Pitch black, nothing.

* * *

**LOVE IT? REVIEW IT! HATE IT? REVIEW IT ANYWAY!**


	16. Sunset

**And then there was a new chapter! Sorry it took me such a long time! Japanese is a very tedious class!**

**Foxzees: Yes, yes I can. -evil smirk- I like to play with dramatics. **

**KH-Freak-O-Zoid: Yes, yes they all are idiots. But that's what makes this story so amusing. :D**

**lucky7spark: Toooo bad. You'll have to wait even longer to find out what happened to roxy -laughs evilly-**

**The moon's Beserker: Yeah they get there stubbornness from me. -sniffles- they're all grown up.**

**Emi and Alex (well Emi): Sorry it took so long to update. But you'll also have to wait to see what happens. I like to be mean and throw in other stories to make people wait.**

**Sasunarufreak: I don't get my cake do i? -pout- oh well. **

**Zemyx-AkuRoku: It's always good to see a review from you. -grin- lets me know I still have people who come back to read the next chapter. **

**Gxmp: You want me to stop? Some people wouldn't appreciate it lol.**

**Reku14: Thank you for reviewing!**

**Moe10: Naw Axel is going to be all like "OMFGWTFBBQ"**

**Axel's pet turtlevampire a.k.a Hoshi: Yes. no. yes. no. possibly. Next brainstorming session better be tomorrow with cookies! LOTS OF COOKIES!**

**XxlaLunaxX: Lets not shoot the poor man quite yet. We've got to let him tell his side too!  
**

* * *

(Earlier in September)

Cloud sighed looking at himself in the mirror. He had on a basic black t- shirt and jeans. Nothing to special or to grubby. He didn't want to give Zack the wrong idea. He still wasn't quite sure why he had agreed to have coffee with him; he was just lucky Squall wasn't too bitchy about it.

He gave himself one last look over himself before walking out of the bathroom and toward the kitchen.

"So why can't you guys have coffee here?" Leon asked leaning against the counter, his own cup of coffee in hand.

"Because Squall, we don't need you breathing down our necks as we plan class."

Leon scowled still not to fond of the idea. Cloud did feel extremely bad for lying to Squall. But technically he wasn't lying; he was only telling half the truth. He was going to have coffee; there just won't be any planning involved.

Leon sighed wrapping his arms around his waist. "Just don't let this Zack guy get to friendly with you."

Cloud rolled his eyes and kissed him softly. "Have a little faith in me Squall."

Leon sighed; "I do have faith in you, it's him I don't trust."

"Oh so now you don't think I can handle myself?"

"Oh I know you can. But bad things can happen when you're surprised."

Cloud shook his head. "I'll be home in a few hours."

Leon nodded, "be safe."

"I will be!" Cloud called walking out of the apartment.

Cloud looked around the small cafe he was sitting in. He sipped his coffee waiting for Zack to show up. He looked at his wrist watch and sighed. "Fifteen minutes late." He finished his coffee and stood up. "I should have known."

He started to walk out of the coffee shop when he ran straight into Zack's chest.

"Bailing on me Spike?"

Cloud glared up at him. "Well you are fifteen minutes late."

Zack laughed sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I got caught up in some things and lost track of time."

Cloud crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. " That makes me wonder how you've ever managed to get dates."

Zack smirked; "are you admitting this is a date."

"No that was e rhetorical statement having nothing to do with today and this situation."

He chuckled. "Well, do you still want some coffee?"

"While i was waiting for you I ordered my coffee and drank it."

Zack smiled, "good we can leave then."

He grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the cafe.

"Leave? I agreed to coffee and that's it."

"Aw come on spike let's have a little fun."

"No Zack."

"Cloud if you don't agree to come with me I will tell the whole class your middle name."

Cloud shot him a look. "Are you blackmailing me? Plus you don't know my middle name."

"Are you sure about that Cloud Frances Strife?"

Cloud blushed, "how...?"

"I have my ways Spike." He flashed him one of his handsome but extremely devious smiles.

Cloud sighed, "Fine. What are we doing?"

"It's a surprise!"

It seemed like hours that it felt like Zack was driving around. Cloud was relieved to feel the car stop. He was ushered out the door and into a nice air conditioned room.

"So where are we?"

"Rock climbing spike!"

Cloud gave him a sideways glance. He nervously swallowed the lump in his throat. "Sounds like fun."

He followed Zack to the front counter to sign them in. He clenched his fist trying to keep from shaking. He wobbly walked to get harnessed.

"Ok Spike this is a race. If I win you gotta go on a date with me. If you win I'll leave you be."

He looked up at the giant wall filled with colorful hand and foot holds. He didn't want to climb the wall, but for the sake of his relationship with Squall he would accept the challenge.

Cloud looked over at him and nodded "You're on."

Zack smirked he counted backwards from five; on one he shot up the wall with Cloud right behind him.

Zack got to the top a few seconds before Cloud. He laughed, "Somebody owes me a date."

Cloud huffed hanging on to the edge of the wall. He watched as Zack slowly repelled back down the wall. He swallowed the lump again realizing exactly how high up it was.

"Come on spike! You can't stay up there forever!"

"Z...Zack I'm afraid of heights!"

"Oh! Ok um close your eyes clutch the rope and we'll get you down."

Cloud nodded doing as he was told. He clutched the rope as hard as he could. He slowly let go when he felt his feet hit the ground. He opened his eyes and looked over at Zack.

"You have horrible ideas Zack."

Zack smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. Note to self our next date no heights."

"This isn't a date Zack."

The raven chuckled. "Keep telling yourself that."

Cloud looked up at Zack as he walked him to his door. "I had fun Cloud."

Cloud shook his head. "I wish you'd give up on me. I'm in a relationship."

Zack chuckled. "You wouldn't be the first guy I stole."

Cloud opened the door. "Bye Zack."

* * *

**Love it? Review it! Hate it? Review it anyway!**


	17. Rock Show

**HELLO READERS! Hold on as I do some shameless plugging. This story is coming to a close soon so I have started a new story which I am excited about! It is a Zemyx story, but there will be Akuroku and Soriku in it as well! Click on my name and go show my story "starstruck" some lurv! It's going to be a funny one! Just ask Hoshi!**

**Anyway; here is the next chapter; and the last we'll hear much from Cloudy. **

**Hoshi: I chose that name BEFORE Dan-dan's girly friend.**

**Gxmwp: No love Zack, love him! I want ya'll to be as conflicted as I am! **

**Zemyx-AkuRoku: I know right? I lurvs Zack so, so much. **

**The moon's berserk: Yes, yes he is.**

**DaChrMaNa: You'll hate me then. Roxy and Axy poo aren't going to show up much until the VERY LAST chapter. xoxo keep reading!**

* * *

Cloud sighed staring at the spiky hairs raven standing at his front door.

"Are you ready spike?" Zack asked grinning at him.

Clod glared at him not appreciating the fact that he had shown up at his house so earlier oh and he interrupted things he didn't want stopped.

He gripped the door standing in pajama pants with no shirt. "Do I look ready?"

He could practically feel Zack's eyes stripping him with his eyes.

"You look fine to me!"

Cloud groaned and shut the door in his face. "Go to hell Zachary fair!"

Zack knocked on the door again. "I'm kidding spike!"

"I've got to put clothes on Zack."

"Can I come in?"

"No."

Cloud walked back into his bed room. He looked over at Leon.

"Who was that?"

Cloud sighed. "Sells man. Hey I've got some stuff to finish up at school."

Leon sighed watching him pull clothes on. "And leave me in this state?"

"Take a cold shower, you'll be fine."

Cloud pulled on his shoes. "I'll be back later."

"Whatever." He mumbled rolling over.

Zack looked over Cloud's outfit. "This won't do."

Cloud scowled. "I'm sorry I don't appease you."

Zack chuckled; "You got it all wrong Spike we're going swimming. Your clothes aren't exactly fit for that."

Sighing Cloud turned around and snuck back into his room. He looked over at a sleeping Leon and slowly snuck over to the drawer he kept his swim suit in. He tried to be as quite as possible while pulling the drawer open. He winced and looked over at Leon as the drawer screeched open. He sighed when he didn't wake up.

He dug around the drawer for his swimming suit.

"Cloud is that you?" Leon mumbled out.

Cloud sighed; "Yeah it's me. I forgot my keys."

"Oh."

Cloud let out a sigh of relief when Leon went back to sleep.

He grabbed his swim shorts and shut the drawer. Ironically it didn't make a noise. He cursed the drawer as he swiftly left the room.

"I hate you." He glared at Zack.

Zack grinned; "Aw did you not inform your little boyfriend about our date?"

"You're not worth wrecking my relationship over."

He cocked his eyebrow not really sure he understood his logic. He shrugged; "Cloud you hurt me so."

"There is no way in hell I'm going down that thing." Cloud said looking down the rather long and tall water slide.

"Aw are you scared spike?"

"No!"

"Then get going!"

Cloud looked down at to him looked like a rushing vortex of doom. "I can't."

"Then I'll go with you."

Cloud gulped; he looked back at Zack and nodded. "Alright."

He sat down at the top of the slide. He could feel Zack's legs slip past his, his feet reaching way past his own proving how short he really is. He clenched his eyes shut feeling his arms wrap around his waist. He knew what was coming next and so did his stomach.

"Alright, let's get this over with." He said quickly.

He didn't even get a chance to catch his breath before he could feel them slowly move down the slide. He laughed realizing how slow it was. He bravely opened his eyes only to see them about to fall off an edge. He could feel the scream bubbling up in his throat. And when it felt like his stomach hit his rib cage he let it out. An ear defining scream. He didn't stop screaming until he hit the water, earning himself a mouth full of pool water.

He quickly swam back to the top his heart pumping. He could hear Zack laughing. He splurted the water out of his mouth and coughed. "This isn't funny!"

Zack grinned trying to stop his laughing but failing. "Sorry, sorry you're right."

Cloud pouted and pulled himself out of the water. "You're such a jerk."

Zack followed him. "Sorry, sorry."

Cloud sighed sitting down on his towel.

"You're not really mad at me are you?" Zack asked sitting next to him.

"Yeah kinda." Cloud snapped. He looked over at Zack who was sporting a puppy dog face; he sighed. "No I'm not."

Zack grinned and attached himself to Cloud. "Good, because I don't know what I'd do with out my favorite chocobo."

"I don't know, hit on guys who AREN'T taken." He pushed him off and sighed.

"That really does bother you huh."

Cloud wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his chin on his knees. "It did. But now my problem is that I am starting to like you."

"And that is bad?"

"Yes it's bad!" He shouted and hit him. "I shouldn't like you; I am in a wonderful relationship with a man I love a lot. But the things you have he doesn't and vice versa."

He groaned and hid his face in his knees. "I think you should take me home now."

Zack sighed walking Cloud up to his door. "Thanks for coming with me Cloud I had a great time."

Cloud smiled slightly stopping at his door. "I actually had a lot of fun."

Zack smiled leaning forward to kiss him. Cloud stopped him; "I can't alright."

"Can't do what? Cheat on me more?" Leon said having heard the voices outside.

"Leon it's not what it looks like."

"When did you start calling me Leon?"

"Since I stole him from you." Zack smirked wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

"You didn't steal me Zack!" Cloud said pushing his arm off his shoulders.

"Thats right, Cloud belongs to me." Leon pulled him close.

"Not any more, he is mine now." Zack tugged on his other arm.

"No he's mine!"

"No mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

With every tug Cloud could feel his temper slowly rising until he couldn't handle it anymore.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS FIVE!" He shouted.

He tugged his arms away from both of them. "First of all I am NOT a possession. Second; I would expect something like this from him Squall not you! I am leaving!"

He stormed off hopping on Fenrir and speeding off down the street.

He sighed sitting on Roxas' bed; his head in the blondes lap. "This should be the other way around you know." He mumbled.

"Yeah well you're the one with the guy problems right now."

Cloud groaned; "could I just not? I hate men, maybe I should go straight."

"Women are worse."

Cloud sighed; "that's true. What should I do Roxas?"

Roxas hummed raking his fingers through his hair. "You gotta thin long and hard about what and who you want. Which makes you the happiest, who do you have more fun with, who can you picture the future more with, who would be most heartbroken if you left."

Cloud sighed sitting up; "Thanks Roxas. I'm going to go to bed. I have a lot to think about."

Roxas nodded; "just make sure that who you pick is the one because you wanted him not because you wanted to spare anybodies feelings."

"Will do little bro. You get to bed. You've got a big oral exam in English on Monday."

Roxas saluted; "yes sir mister Strife sir!"

Cloud chuckled and walked out. He headed to his own room and laid down.

He looked around at all the posters and little knick knacks he had left when he left for college. It brought him back to high school, when things were a lot simpler.

Back then his best friend was Tifa, he was dating Axel's older brother Reno, all his teachers loved him, and the biggest problem he had to worry about was clothes.

He picked up the picture of him, Tifa, and Reno. He smiled sadly; he hadn't talked to either of them in the longest time.

He looked at the clock to see what time it was; lucky for him it wasn't too late. He grabbed his phone and dialed the familiar phone numbers of first Tifa and then Reno."

"Hey meet me at Mickey's burger hut in ten; we've got some catching up to do."

He shut his phone and got up. Luckily they were both in town and not busy having a life.

Cloud sipped his milkshake slowly as he waited for his high school friends to arrive. He was looking out the window when a black shinny car pulled up and out stepped Tifa. Cloud smirked; he always knew she'd end up with a lot of money.

"Nice ride." He said when she walked in.

She smiled and sat down next to him in the round booth. "Thanks, it comes from being married to a lawyer."

"Well aren't you lucky! I'm just a little ol' high school teacher."

She smiled, "Its good to know we both achieved our dreams. You teach and I am rich as hell."

"Yeah, yeah rub it in."

Cloud's face lit up when a familiar head of red hair walked in. "Reno!" He called to get his attention.

"Sup blondie." He said sitting at the end of the booth.

"Nothing much just teaching."

Reno tisked; "man you know how I feel about teachers."

"Yes Reno, we all do." Tifa added in.

"What do you do then Mr. Smarty pants?" Cloud asked him.

"Nothing exciting. I just started as a security guard down at Shinra."

"Dude that place is like super evil." Tifa whispered.

Reno shrugged; "it pays the bills. What about you yo? What you do?"

Tifa smiled; "like I was telling Cloud I'm married to a lawyer."

Reno whistled; "Fancy. So if I'm ever in a jam I should call you up?"

Tifa rolled her eyes; "if you needed it of course. But I better not be getting a call from you!"

"Of course not sweet heart, I'm a good citizen nowadays."

"I'm sure of it." She chuckled. "What about you Reno? Have you found the one to tame the wild flame that is your heart?"

"Na." He said itching is nose briefly. "Haven't had a good serious relationship since blondie over here."

"That's to bad. Speaking of which, I heard Axel has quite a thing for Roxas."

Reno huffed; "Seriously that's all the kid talks about! I don't know what it is about you blonde haired Strife men that gets us Steel men going."

Cloud shook his head; "I don't even know."

Dropping the subject Tifa looked at Cloud. "And what about you? Any special men in your life?"

Cloud sighed; " I was dating this guy named Squall. But then..."

"What the hell kind of name is Squall?"

Cloud shot Reno a look. "Anyway. I was dating him until recently when this guy named Zack started taking interest in me. I didn't mean for anything to happen but everything just turned into a big mess and now I'm here."

"Sounds...complicated."

"Trust me it is."

Tifa placed her hand on his folded ones. "I'm sure things will work out for the better."

"I just don't know who to choose."

"Well..." she smiled. "Who do you feel most safe with?"

"That's easy, Squall. Zack decided to expose me to my biggest fear, twice."

"Alright, who do you have the most fun with?"

"Zack, he's spontaneous and makes me try new things."

She hummed; "who do you feel happiest around?"

Cloud hummed...

Tifa nodded. "Exactly. Whoever you first thought of is the one."

Cloud smiled. "Thanks Tifa that helped a lot."

"Of course, any time dear. Sadly I've got to go now."

"Yeah I do too. My shift is starting soon yo."

Cloud smiled standing up. "thanks for coming out guys I've really missed you both."

"If course I've missed you too!" Tifa said hugging him. "This time don't wait so long to call."

"Yeah!" Reno said ruffling his hair. "I'll catch you around blondie."

Cloud walked out with them and hopped on his bike. He pulled his goggles down and smiled. "Catch you both later." He said before pulling away.

Cloud sighed staring at the tv in front of him a big bowl of cereal sitting on his lap. He groaned when the door bell rang. "Can somebody get that?" He yelled.

"Get it yourself lazy ass!" Roxas shouted back.

Cloud grumbled removing the cereal from his lap. He stood up mumbling about how he changed Roxas' dippers and the least he could do is open the door.

He opened the door and blinked seeing Leon standing there.

The brunette took in a deep breath. "Look I know I acted extremely childish last night and I am sorry. But I can't live without you Cloud..."

Cloud smiled and pulled him down into a rough kiss. "You might explode if you speak too much."

"So does this mean you forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me for ever hanging out with Zack."

Leon clicked his tongue. "I don't know..."

Cloud frowned.

"I'm just kidding, of course I forgive you!"

Cloud sighed; "humor isn't attractive on you."

That Monday Cloud walked into his class room to find Zack sitting at one of the desks.

"Hey spike we need to talk."

Cloud shook his head; "don't i got back together with Squall and I'm happy about my decision."

Zack smiled; "good he deserves you more than I do. I'm sorry I tried to ruin things in the first place."

Cloud walked over and sat next to him. "That's alright; you helped me realize how much he really does matter to me."

Zack ruffled his hair; "that's good."

Grinning Cloud stood up. "But I do have a single friend."

"Oh?"

"Yeah he's got wild red hair!"

* * *

**Love it? Review it! Hate it? Review it anyway!**


	18. Energetic

**AHHH I'm alive, I'm alive! I swear I'm alive! HAHA I don't know why this took me so long to update. Oh yeah I do. My computers didn't have word on them for like a million years. And when I finally got word my brother decided to become the computer tyrant! GAHHHH**

**DaChaMaNa: Haha they do act like five year olds! Oh well, its entertaining!**

**Moe10: Here is an update for you! A million years later.**

**Akemi713: Here is more. But sadly its almost over.**

**Hoshi: Now you want me to write a one shot about it! AHAHAHAHAHA XD AHHHH**

**ThePurpleOutcast: Yeah it is a weird combo. I kind of just put the first person who came to mind and it happened to be Reno. XD**

**Hoshi again: Yes, Cloud is magical. **

**The Moon's Berserk: YEAHHHH hey if my friend Hoshi gets her way there will be a one shot about Zack and Reno's relationship. I'm not promising anything though.**

**Starfire-the midnight star: You'll find out what happens with Axel and Roxas in the shocking conclusion...haha Jk. No thats the last chapter and I want to put up one mini chapter of Sherbs after this. So be paitent! **

**Anyway! On to the chapter!**

* * *

Today has been the worst day ever.

You may be thinking I' over reacting a little, but you haven't lived through it all! I guess I'll just have to tell you the story (Riku says it's almost comical.) It started this morning, ten minutes before my alarm went off.

**-o-o-o-**

I was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of a land made of cotton candy and sugar trees. I was stuck in a tower waiting for my knight to come rescue me…

"Oh help me sir knight!" Sora shouted, clutching his cat to his chest.

"I've been locked up in this tower with no way of escape!"

Out from the sugar plum bushes rode a strong knight on the back of his trusty unicorn; his long silver hair cascading down his back.

"Do not fear prince Sora; I have come to rescue you from that tower!"

"Oh sir Riku!" He swooned.

Riku halted his unicorn at the base of the tower.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your long hair!"

"What choo talking about Riku? I've got shorter hair than you!" Sora shouted out the window.

Riku coughed; "I see, this is a problem then…"

Sora pulled himself back into the tower and looked around. He grabbed the rope off the back of his chair.

"Yo Riku, I've got a rope! Will that work?"

"I guess, but it takes away from the magical essence of this dream!"

Sora shrugged; "it's my dream anyway." He sent the rope flying down the side of the tower.

Riku tooka hold of the rope and hoisted himself up, grunting as he pulled himself into the tower.

"Oh sir Riku!" Sora yelled running into Riku's arms.

"I was so scared!"

Riku pulled the boy away so he could cup his cheek gently.

"Fear not any longer prince Sora. I will take you from this terrible tower and return you to the safety of your castle."

"Oh sir Riku."Sora said looking up at the knight his eyes sparkling from unshed tears.

"Oh prince Sora." Riku leaned down to place a gentle kiss on the prince's lips. But just as their lips were about to meet…

"OW! What the hell?"

Sora sat up quickly; he looked around the room for the source of his attacker. He puffed out his cheeks as his eyes landed on the ball of orange fur.

"Sherbert! Were you attacking my butt?"

Sherbert looked up at him with big innocent eyes. "Meow."

Sora sighed at the innocent look his guilty cat was giving him.

"Of course, it was all an accident I'm sure."

He climbed out of his bed and picked up his alarm clock. He groaned; "Sherbs I have ten more minutes! I could have had a full on make out session with Sir Riku!"

An innocent meow was his answer to his rant.

"Oh well what's done is done." He put his alarm clock down and stretched.

"You better hope my butt doesn't hurt all day or I'm taking away your catnip!"

Unfortunately his butt did hurt so all through his first few periods he was shifting and wincing in those hard seats.

After class Riku caught up to him. "Hey are you alright? You seemed uncomfortable through all of class."

Sora sighed walking to his locker. "It's a long, painful, and embarrassing story."

Riku chuckled; "I've got time."

Sora shot him a sideway glare.

Sora sighed pausing in his actions. He missed the days where he, Kairi, and Riku would all laugh together like this. He gave Riku a quick glance. He knew very, very well that if any of them started dating that it'd turn out like this. But it doesn't mean it doesn't make him sad.

"What's wrong Sora?" Riku asked. The smaller boy had halted his actions and begun to stare off into space.

Sora shifted his gaze over to Riku and sighed. "When was the last time you talked to Kairi…?"

Riku frowned leaning against the lockers next to Sora's. He hadn't even thought about talking to Kairi again. But then again he was known to hold a grudge if pissed off enough.

"I haven't in a long time."

Sora sighed opening his locker.

"Do you think it's weird that I miss her?"

Riku hummed; "Depends do you miss her torturing you? Or do you miss how things used to be?"

Sora shut his locker after retrieving his books.

"Don't get me wrong Riku, I wouldn't trade our relationship for anything. I mean I love you, and I'm lucky you're not Axel. But I miss Kairi too."

Riku pushed himself up off the wall. "Well, the only thing you can do is try to amend your friendship with her."

Sora sighed; "I will…if I can find her."

**-o-o-o-**

Sora sighed leaning against a wall. Every time he spotted Kairi he'd chase after her but she always managed to escape.

"This is ridiculous…"

He mumbled to himself.

"What is?"

The sudden reply made him jump out of his skin.

"Oh hey Dem…"

Demyx smiled at him. "Now what is ridiculous?"

He sighed; "Kairi…"

"What? Is she still giving you trouble? Man that girl needs a new hobby."

Sora chuckled shaking his head; "no, no. I'm trying to amend things with her; but she keeps avoiding me."

Demyx hummed; "I see. Well she has English up stairs after lunch."

Sora's eyes sparkled; "Which stair case does she take?"

"The north; her locker is there."

Sora hummed eyeing him suspiciously. "How do you know this?"

He shrugged; "we take the same rout."

"So no creepy stalkerish actions?"

Demyx laughed ruffling his hair."Why would I stalk Kairi?"

Sora shrugged; "moment of insanity?"

The sandy blond shook his head. "Anyway; I've got to run. I promised to meet Zexy." He waved and walked away.

Sora hummed; he just realized that people tend to tell you unnecessary information about why they're leaving…

He shrugged and went to wait by the stairs.

Riku hummed spotting Sora sitting in the stair well waiting for something.

"There you are." He said walking over to sit next to him.

"Hey…" Sora replied rather bored.

"I was wondering why you weren't at lunch today."

Sora sighed; "I've been waiting here. Demyx told me that Kairi takes these stairs to English every day after lunch."

Riku shook his head; "You're still determined to talk to her?"

The brunette nodded; "You know me…"

He squeaked and jumped up when the red headed girl turned around the corner and started up the stairs.

"Kairi wait!" He called out; racing up the stairs to meet her.

She stopped only to send a glare at him and keep going.

Sora sighed; "Don't be like that!" He grabbed a hold of her wrist. "I just want to talk."

"Let me go Sora!" She yelled trying to tug her wrist away.

"No! Just listen to me first!"

"I don't want to hear your stupid lecture about how I should leave you and Riku alone!" She shouted and with one final tug she got her wrist free. But it sent a not very balanced Sora tumbling down the stairs.

"Sora!" Riku shouted when he landed at the bottom of the steps.

Sora was curled up in a ball hugging his right leg close to him.

"It hurts…" He mumbled through tears.

Riku wrapped his arms around him and glared up at the shocked red head.

"Riku I…" Kairi began to say.

"Save it Kairi! All Sora wanted to do is be friends with you again." He helped the boy stand up before swiftly picking him up.

"Maybe it's time for you to stop thinking about yourself."

With that he walked towards the nurse's office.

**-o-o-o-**

"So is it broken?"

"Not at all." The nurse smiled brightly at him.

"It's just a little sprain. A few days on crutches should do the trick. But keep your ankle wrapped to prevent more swelling. And Ice it twice a day."

Sora nodded hesitantly; he hoped that he'd remember all of the instructions.

There was a small knock on the door that took the nurses attention away from him. She scurried over to the door and opened it partly.

"Sora dear; you have a visitor."

Sora's eyes widened when Kairi came in.

She looked at the nurse; "can I have a minute alone with him?"

The nurse nodded and walked out of the room.

Kairi sighed fiddling with various things around the room. "So…I'm sorry about that.."

Sora shook his head; "it was an accident."

Kairi sighed; "Is what Riku said true? Did you really want to be friends again?"

"Did? I still do…"

Kairi sat next to him on the bed. "I'm still not completely over Riku…"

Sora nodded; "I'm still going to date Riku."

Kairi sighed; "I guess it's about time I move on."

Sora smiled; "Do you want to get ice cream after school?"

Kairi grinned; "Yeah my treat. But no boys allowed." She said talking about Riku.

Sora pouted; "I'm a boy!"


	19. Like Whoa

**La li ho! I'm back and only after about a week and a little bit! I am very mellow though. I've had this story 4 years and I'm finally finishing it. Naaaaa I'm actually very happy about it ending. As artists our minds grow and things change, and I was stuck with this story that kind of scattered so much. I almost cried when I realized that it wasn't much longer than my other chapters. -sigh- OH well! **

**I'm excited to start new projects. I'm going to write a comedy! If I can come up with the plot. So look out for that! **

**Right now I'm debating on deleting From Yesterday and Starstruck. From Yesterday I had all planned out on my laptop that went pppppttttthhhhtttt. And I don't really feel like winging another story. And as for Starstruck; I fell out of love with the plot after chapter two. So I might just delete them both and start fresh! A clean slate, the ability to concentrate on one story! **

**Haha any way; here is the review answers! **

**Mtsr: Haha thanks for the review. I had to be mean to Sora and not let him have his kissing dream!**

**kingdomheartslover13: Sorry, sorry. Ever since my year long break from this story I've been having a difficult time writing long chapters. I'm sure this one is the longest I've written in a long time. I think... I'm writing this all on my iPad. My computers key bored is dumb, so yeah.**

**The Otaku You Fools: Sora does fit into his own category of man. Not quite prissy as you said, but not manly either. Roxy is more prissy I think. Hmmmn I would have made Zack fight for Cloud a little more, but half my readers missed the announcement when I said I'd be focussing on more than just AkuRoku. So they kept getting mad. But here, last chapter for you! And really? My style of writing has gotten so retarded. Haha**

**TheVendingMachine: Haha sorry for the wait. But I did announce awhile back that I'd be focusing on others as well. That and I was waiting for this to be the last chapter.**

**Hoshi: I miss my home cat too ;( sniffle R.I.P sherbert. Annnd here, last chapter. Aaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnddddddddd no one shot. Sorry I just don't like that paring lol! **

* * *

Axel had every right to be mad at Roxas, right? What he did was selfish and cruel. So Axel had the right to be pissed. But for some reason he missed the blonde more than he was mad at the blonde. That alone made him angry. Did Roxas really have such a hold on Axel?

Axel let out a loud sigh. He rested his chin on his good hand and subconsciously chewed on the lid of his pen.

"Let me guess, another freak accident?"

Axel looked over at his blonde haired best friend and nodded. "Happened in Biology." He mumbled, his speech slurred because of his pen.

Demyx sighed and shook his head. "Only you Axel."

Said red head grinned and pulled his pen away from his mouth. "I'm pretty sure I was subconsciously playing with my lighter."

"Subconsciously playing with your lighter?" He cocked an eyebrow at him. "My previous statement still stands; only you Axel."

Axel sighed eyeing Cloud who wasn't giving him the most pleasant of looks. He couldn't really blame him, he was sure that he wasn't too happy about how he was treating his baby brother. But Axel had the right to be mad!

He let out a small tsk, catching Demyx's attention once again. Mentioned blonde poked Axel in the side. "What's on your mind?"

Axel looked over at him and sighed. "How's Roxas doing?"

Demyx leaned back in his desk, "If you really want to know, go ask him."

Axel gave him a blank look. He knew he couldn't do that. If Axel even muttered one word to Roxas, he was sure to crack and beg for him to come back. And why should he be the one to crawl back to the blonde? This time he wasn't at fault!

"Alright, alright that was a bad suggestion." Demyx raised his hands in defense.

"Ya think?" The red head muttered.

Demyx sighed; "But in all seriousness. Maybe you should think about talking to Roxas again. Even if it's just to demand an apology."

"And why should I do that?" Axel mused, returning to chewing on his pen.

"Because Axel; Sora keeps mentioning how worried he is about him. Apparently he hasn't been sleeping very well and can only manage a few bites of food at a time."

So that's what Nancy meant by Roxas looking like hell.

He let out a soft sigh. It wasn't his fault that Roxas was acting so stupid right? So why did he feel so guilty?

He was thankful for the final bell. He was sure he'd go crazy if Demyx continued to tell him depressing feats of Roxas' condition.

-0-0-0-

"You know Axel, this is the most serious faces I've ever seen on your face."

Axel glanced up from his plate of food and at his brother. "Go to hell Reno, I have a lot on my mind."

Reno scoffed folding his arms. "Yeah, a lot meaning a certain blonde with blue eyes."

Axel glanced up at him curiously.

"Yeah, I know everything." He said smugly.

Axel groaned all of a sudden losing his appetite. He pushed his plate away; "Not you too. Look I've had enough of "Roxas looks like shit Axel you should forgive him" for today."

"Well you should. I've had enough of Cloud threatening to beat your ass. Maybe I should let him."

Axel sighed, "Did you hear what he did to me? He purposely ignored me, worked me to death, and belittled me."

"So?"

Axel gave him a look. "Unbelievable."

Reno rolled his eyes. "Yeah what he did was horrible, Axel. But are you going to spend the next year and a half running away and hiding? It'd just do you both some good to talk. I'm not saying get together baby bro."

Axel sighed, "That's just it. If I talk to him then I'll want to get back together with him."

Reno stood up and grabbed both of their abandoned plates. "Maybe you should think about that."

Axel sighed watching his brother retreat into the kitchen. What did he mean?  
He groaned and stood up. He ran up the stairs and collapsed on his bed.

If he knew that he would break so easily, doesn't that mean he wants to get back together with Roxas? That's probably what Reno was talking about. He sighed; he did want to get back together with Roxas. But he was sick of being walked all over.

He groaned and turned off his lights. He'd think more about this in the morning.

-0-0-0-

When Axel woke up he felt pretty calm, all the confusion from the previous day had gone. He was grateful for it; he'd get through the day then enjoy a calm, worry free weekend.

Fate, as kind as it had been when he woke up, turned on him.

He was innocently walking to his first period when Roxas called out to him. Yep life was a bitch.

He tried to ignore him and keep walking; but Roxas was persistent.

Axel felt him grab his arm. He didn't need this right now, not while he was still confused about some things.

He tugged his arm away and continued walking, hoping that the blonde got the hint. But no luck, Roxas hurried his pace to keep up with Axel's.

"Axel, I'm sorry! What I did was selfish and stupid and I get why you are so mad at me!" The blonde shouted, relieved that Axel had stopped walking.

Damn right it was selfish and stupid! He had every right to be mad; he repeated again.

What Demyx and Reno said popped back up in his mind. He needed to talk to Roxas, at least listen to him.

He slowly turned to look at the blonde, his jaw clenched to keep from muttering something useless. At the sight of Roxas he nearly broke. The blonde was pale, no white, very white, like he hadn't eaten in six years. The dark circles under his eyes jumped out against his white skin. They framed his dead blue eyes making him look as tired as Axel was sure he was. All in all, the one word to describe Roxas was hell.

His eyes narrowed slightly; annoyed at how poorly the blonde was taking care of himself.

He couldn't do this; not now, not when he felt like shouting at the boy.

Axel turned back around and started walking again. He'd talk to the blonde later, when he calmed down. For now all he had to do is concentrate on getting to his first period without snapping.

"Axel please listen!" Roxas pleaded, grabbing hold of his arm again.

Damn it! Axel shouted, why was the blonde so damn persistent! He was about to wrench his arm away again. But the pressure on his back stopped him. He turned towards Roxas; his eyes widening as he fell limply into his arms.

He swiftly picked the blonde up and rushed down the hall, cradling him to his chest. He hurried past Riku and a surprised Sora.

"What happened Axel?" Sora questioned rushing to crutch beside him.

Axel swallowed the worried lump in his throat. "H-he was trying to get me to talk to him, and then he passed out."

"It finally caught up to him." The way Sora said that made his feelings for the red head very clear. He was not happy with him; nobody was happy with him.

He let out a loud sigh. "I'm not sorry Sora." The red head stated sending the brunette a glance. "I never wanted him to be stupid, but he hurt me bad."

"Well you hurt him too before!"

Axel stopped in front of the infirmary.

"And I'm sorry that I did! I tried to make it up to him, and he just toyed with me Sora."

Sora sighed looking at his feet. "I know and I'm sorry. You just don't know what it's like to watch your brother fall apart, twice, over the same guy."

Axel sighed, "I plan on listening to him Sora. I don't guarantee anything though."

With that he opened the infirmary door and rushed in with Roxas.

Sora sighed staring at the door. He wanted to go in as well, but he knew Axel had to be alone when Roxas woke up. It'd mean a lot to his brother. He clutched his crutches and went back to Riku.

-0-0-0-

Roxas groaned snapping his eyes shut quicker than he had opened them. The lights instantly giving the blonde the biggest headache of his life.

Noticing his discomfort, Axel got up to pull the blinds closed and dim the lights. "Better?" He asked softly.

At the sound of his voice, Roxas' eyes snapped back open. He looked over at Axel and slowly sat up. "Y-yeah, thanks."

Axel nodded keeping his emerald eyes locked on Roxas' cerulean orbs. Man he could drown in Roxas' eyes; as cheesy as that was. He forced himself to look away and sigh. They had a lot to discuss, and having a staring contest wasn't helping.

"We have a lot to talk about." Axel said softly. He was trying to stay strong. He wanted to get everything off his chest.

"We do." Roxas agreed softly. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he could hear it in his ears. This was the moment, the moment that could make him the happiest boy alive or kill him instantly.

Axel let out a long sigh; "first of all, are you stupid Roxas? Starving yourself and holding back on sleep is never the answer!"

Roxas scoffed; "It's not like I chose to lose my appetite and developed insomnia!"

Axel grimaced; he knew it was him that indirectly caused the blonde's condition. But it hurt to hear the accusing tone from Roxas.

"Yeah, I know..." He was about to mutter I'm sorry, but he refused to be the one apologizing first.

"Axel...first of all I want you to know that I love you and I'm sorry. I know that's the last thing you want to hear from me, seeing that you've moved on..."

Wait, moved on? What the hell was he talking about? Moved on?

His puzzlement showed on his face. "What do you mean Roxas?"

Roxas looked down at his lap, his heart sped up again. "You like Ventus now right?"

The corner of Axel's mouth twitched. This was a serious moment; he needed to stay serious... He couldn't hold it back, he started laughing; clutching his sides as he did.

Roxas bristled, a pout forming on his lips. He didn't exactly appreciate being laughed at. This matter had been bothering him a great deal.

"You think I...like...Ven?" Axel managed to get out between his laughter.

Roxas huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not funny; this has been bothering me a great deal."

Axel took in some deep breaths trying to calm his hysteric laughter. "It's sweet that our relationship bothers you..."

Roxas snorted.

"Let me finish! But it's pointless. Ven is my cousin Lea's boyfriend. Of four years. He recently moved here and Lea asked me to show him around."

Roxas' mouth gaped open. He quickly shut it and looked over at Axel. "So he isn't my replacement?"

Axel bit his tongue to keep himself from saying "nobody could replace you." He cracked a smile, "No he's not."

Roxas let out a sigh of relief.

"It'd be super shallow of me to date a guy who looks exactly like you." Axel stated leaning back in his chair.

"He does not look exactly like me!" He puffed up.

"Yeaaah you're right, you look more pissy." Axel laughed dodging the punch Roxas sent at him.

Roxas sighed, "All fun and games aside we still have more to talk about."

Axel let his chair fall back to the ground with a thump. "You're right." He took in a long breath and let out a short sigh. "I hurt you with Stephen and I know that. I was blind to your feelings and what I've always wanted. By the time I realized what my heart was telling me it was too late. You had already been hurt by me; it was that moment I decided to make it up to you, no matter what. But Roxas, you took advantage of that and me..."

Axel felt a lot lighter after getting that all off his chest. He was ready to hear what the blonde had to say.

Roxas swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked back his tears. "I know, but I was hurt pretty bad. I've loved you for many, many years. But I kept it to myself since you were straight. I was happy just being your most important friend. But when you introduced me to Stephen all I could think was "why him and not me?" It drove me mad and I hated Stephen.

Then I met Blake and even though I knew he'd never replace you, I had to fill the void in my heart so I started dating him. But it felt wrong; my heart never fluttered when he kissed me or grabbed my hand. That's why I wasn't so torn up when he broke up with me. It hurt more when I found out that you had ditched me to go hang out with Stephen.

Thinking back on it, it was pretty selfish of me. It was the last day he'd be in town; but I didn't care. I wanted you to be with me.

The day you broke up with Stephen was the best day of my life. I knew I should have been sad for you but I was too happy. But then I remembered how hurt I was; so I talked to Namine about it and she came up with a plan. Well it was originally meant to make you jealous. I just twisted it to make it so you had to work.

I was dumb, everybody warned me not to take it too far. But the reminder of the pain and sadness I felt kept me going... But the pain of you walking away from me was much, much worse."

He wiped away the tears that despite his protest, managed to slip out. "I can't put into words how sorry and regretful I am. All I want from you is to be able to talk again; maybe be friends." He looked up at him with eyes of hope, laced with tears.

Axel let out a soft chuckle, "well isn't this ironic. I remember begging for forgiveness only a few months ago."

Roxas cracked a smile and laughed shortly. "Yeah. I wish I did things differently."

"I don't, well not everything. We managed to have a pretty sweet first kiss."

Roxas smiled remembering the carnival and the fairs wheel where they shared their first kiss. "I wish we could go back to that moment."

Axel hummed leaning forward to press his lips softly against Roxas'. He could taste the salt from all the tears he'd been crying; and he could practically feel all the emotion the other boy had been feeling.

He pulled away when he felt a warm tear drop onto his cheek. "You know Roxas..." He said softly.

Roxas looked into his eyes curiously. "What?" He said through his tears.

The red head smiled slightly, "I love you too."

That was it for Roxas; the blonde let out a loud sob and threw his arms around Axel's neck.

Axel moved to sit on the bed next to the blonde so he could pull him into a hug. He was happy, he was very happy. He didn't want to hate Roxas; he just wanted to understand him. He had wanted to get all of that off both of their chests. He regretted nothing; he was happy with how things went.

As he rubbed soothing motions on Roxas' back, all he could think about is the happy future they'd share together.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Roxas pulling away to look at him.

"We both have been pretty dumb huh?"

Axel smiled and nodded. "Very, very dumb."

Roxas chuckled and leaned forward and kissed the red head again.

It was a sweet kiss, full of emotion. Axel nibbled on his lip obviously wanting to deepen the kiss. But Roxas just wanted to relish the simplicity of it and kept his lips firmly shut.

"About damn time!"

Roxas pulled away quickly from the red head and blushed. He hadn't expected to be caught kissing.

Axel let out an annoyed sigh; he had been enjoying his long overdue Roxas loving. He turned his head to glare at the intruder, well intruders.

"Go to hell Demyx!"

* * *

**Love it? Review it! Hate it? Review it anyway! **

**Did it end abruptly? Gah I don't care. This is it, the last chapter. No there wont be a sequall, no I wont and an epulog either.**

**Xoxox I'm sad to see this go. I hope a lot of you will give me love on future stories! **

**With much love;**  
**HOOSP**


End file.
